


Verlorenes Hündchen

by Praeconfuzia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bandit needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional support group, Emotional support lost kid, Fluff, Humor, I mean really good, Mostly Bandit swearing, Nightmares, Noah is a good hugger, So is IQ, Translation, go and check the original piece, its good, lots of swearing, now, pls
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praeconfuzia/pseuds/Praeconfuzia
Summary: Sie alle dachten, Hereford sei unantastbar, doch da irrten sie sich. Das wurde ihnen klar, als plötzlich ein streunendes Kind zwischen ihre Reihen stolperte.
Kudos: 10





	1. Verhörraum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stray Puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539686) by [ToDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDragons/pseuds/ToDragons). 



> Puh!  
> Das hier ist der Beginn einer sehr langen Reise. Ich bin etwas ängstlich, aber ich hoffe, dass euch diese Story gefallen wird, denn ich habe es geliebt, sie zu schreiben.  
> Viel Spaß! :)
> 
> ++++
> 
> Moin! Das hier ist mein erstes Übersetzungswerk und ich hoffe, es ist mir einigermaßen gut gelungen. Es ist zwar kontrollgelesen, aber es wäre trotzdem spitze, wenn du mir Bescheid sagen würdest, sollte dir etwas auffallen, was noch etwas seltsam/steif klingt. Danke dafür!  
> Ich habe mich mit mir selbst noch nicht über einen Rhythmus zwecks regelmäßigen Updates geeinigt, ich schätze wir werden uns da wohl vorerst überraschen lassen. ┐(´д｀)┌
> 
> Und jetzt, auch von mir viel Spaß mit dem 1. Chap dieser niedlichen Fantasie!

Die Hereford Basis war ein Hochsicherheitsareal des Militärs und die Alteingesessenen bezeichneten es als unantastbar. Jeder Rekrut hat schon oft die Geschichte gehört, wie die Basis geschützt wird; mit fünfzehn Fuß hohen Zäunen, mehrere Meilen lang und mit Stacheldraht gekürt, umgeben von dunklen Wäldern und einsamen Feldern. Neulinge werden oft dort hinaus geschickt, mitten in der Nacht als Überlebenstraining, aber ohne die Hilfe von Kapkan war niemand in der Lage, den Weg _zurück_ zu finden – oder die verirrten Newbies _wieder_ zu finden.

Wenn auch nicht direkt versteckt, war das Gelände doch schwer zu finden. Die Menschen, die in den Städten in der Nähe wohnten, wissen über das militärische Training hier Bescheid. Doch da sich niemand mit dem Gesetz anlegen will, kam nie jemand in die Nähe der Basis. Die Straßen, die zu ihr führen, waren mit großen Schildern flankiert, jeden informierend über die besonderen Regeln, die in diesem Sperrgebiet herrschten. Sie warnten vor Waffen und experimentellen Raketen oder Bomben, verschiedenste Arten von Fallen, Feldtraining durch die Wiesen und Wälder und jegliche Art von militärischer Aktivität. Die Zivilisten in den Städten wissen um diese Warnungen und das ist auchder naheliegende Grund, weshalb niemand das Bedürfnis hatte, näher zu kommen und die Basis auszukundschaften.

Natürlich traten von Zeit zu Zeit einige interessante Fälle auf, wie zum Beispiel betrunkene Teenager oder verirrte Touristen, aber diese Zwischenfälle wurden immer vertraulich behandelt und kein Zivilist setzte bisher einen Fuß in die Basis. Jedes Mitglied von Team Rainbow lebte in der Illusion, dass ohne ihr Wissen niemand eindringen könnte, doch letztendlich stellte sich dieses Denken als falsch heraus.

  
  


Eines Nachts, als nur das deutsche und russische Team in der Basis waren, erwachten die Notfallscheinwerfer zum Leben und durch den plärrenden, ohrenbetäubenden Alarm und mit wüsten Flüchen sprang jeder auf die Füße, um nach den Eindringlingen zu suchen. Für Stunden fanden sie keine Spur, doch als die Sonne langsam aufging, kam Kapkan schließlich mit ihrer Beute zurück.

Zu jedermanns großer Überraschung war der Fremde, der den Alarm ausgelöst hatte, kein besoffener Teenie oder ein verirrter Tourist, nicht mal einer der White Mask-Idioten, der seines Lebens überdrüssig war; sondern ein Kind.

Besagtes Kind war um die 8-9 Jahre alt, sein braunes Haar eine einzige Unordnung durch Schweiß und Schmutz und die großen eingeschüchterten blauen Augen waren gefüllt mit Tränen. Seine Sachen waren zerrissen und blutig, als wäre er hingefallen. Abgesehen davon waren sie viel zu dünn für Mitte Oktober. Er zitterte vor Kälte und sicherlich auch Angst, alles in allem, sah der Junge aus, als wäre er durch die Hölle gegangen.

»Was. Zur. Hölle?«, war Fuze’ einziger Kommentar, als sie das Kind von der anderen Seite des Verhörraums beobachteten. »Wie hat es dieses Balg geschafft, hier rein zu kommen?«

Neben ihm stand Kapkan – ebenso schlammig und schmutzig, wie das Kind – und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Das ist zu verdächtig… «

Die Tür öffnete sich und das deutsche Team trat ein, zusammen mit Glaz und Tachanka. Blitz trat näher an den einseitigen Spiegel heran, betrachtete das Kind und wandte sich schließlich zu den anderen um. »Denkt ihr wirklich, es ist die beste Idee, den Kleinen in den Verhörraum zu setzen?! Er sieht aus, als hätte er einen Schock, wie… Warum? Maxim!«

»Was? Er hat das Sicherheitssystem alarmiert! Dieser Junge kann genauso gut ein Spion sein!«, tat der es mit einem Achselzucken ab, erntete für seine Aussage vier hochgezogene Augenbrauen und dreimal kurzes Nicken.

Tachanka wandte sich an den Kopf des deutschen Teams. »Das wäre nichts Neues. Niemand kann sich heutzutage noch sicher sein, der Mossad bildet sie sogar zu Soldaten aus. Maxim, hast du irgendwelche Waffen bei ihm gefunden?«

Kapkan schüttelte den Kopf. »Keine Waffen. Nur das hier?« Er hielt ein professionelles Walkie-Talkie hoch.

Blitz betrachtete die beiden schockiert. »Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein, Leute. Das ist ein Kind! Ein Kind, was zu Tode verängstigt ist! Monika gib ihm trockene Sachen, mir egal von wem. Marius, geh zu Doc‘s Büro und hol ein Verbandskasten, das Kind blutet noch!«, nickend verschwanden IQ und Jäger.

Kapkan schüttelte den Kopf. »Das Sicherheitsprotokoll-«

»Ich scheiße auf das verdammte Protokoll, das ist ein Kind!« Blitz war bereit, gegen alle vier Russen gleichzeitig zu kämpfen. Als die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Kapkan, Blitz und Tachanka langsam begann, zu eskalieren, trat Bandit näher an den Spiegel heran, beobachtete das Kind. Der Junge zitterte, ob vor Kälte oder Angst, er konnte es bloß vermuten. Er saß mit angezogenen Beinen in einer Ecke des Raums auf dem Boden und versuchte, sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, sein tränennasses Gesicht hatte er in seinen blutigen Knien vergraben. Als der Deutsche genauer hinsah, sah er den flüchtigen Blick des Jungen; er starrte auf den Spiegel. Bandit schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte sich zu seinen mittlerweile schreienden Teamkollegen um.

»Haltet endlich die Klappe!« Er besah sich die anderen erwachsenen Männer. »Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihn einfach fragen, wie er hier rein gekommen ist. Bevor wir hier noch ein lebenslanges Trauma verursachen, hm?«

Kapkan rollte mit den Augen. »Du solltest nicht so weich sein!«

Bandit lächelte ihn an. »Das stimmt, ich würde nie ein 8 Jahre altes Kind im Wald jagen, seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken zusammenbinden und ihn in einen Raum ohne Fenster schmeißen!«

»Ich habe seine Hände gefesselt, weil er gekratzt und um sich getreten hat. Er hat sogar versucht, mich zu beißen! Ich musste ihn irgendwie zurück bringen, das war meine Aufgabe! Ich habe nur meinen Schal dafür genommen, ich habe ihn nicht mal besonders fest gebunden.«

»Sein Handgelenk ist blutig. Er wollte sich selbst verteidigen, du Stück Scheiße! Du hast deiner Nichte dasselbe beigebracht, wenn sie von jemandem angegriffen wird!« Bandit rollte mit seinen Augen.

Kapkan schwieg, Schuldgefühle kamen in ihm auf. Neben ihm nickte Glaz. »Dom hat Recht. Da ist sogar noch Blut an den Wänden von vorherigen Fällen, wenn wir nicht vorsichtiger mit ihm umgehen, könnten wir seine Psyche ernsthaft verletzen.«

Mit einem Seufzen nickte Tachanka und sah zu Blitz. »Okay. Aber lass ihn nie allein, verstanden? Ich werde Thatcher kontaktieren.« Auf dem Weg zur Tür winkte er seinen Kameraden, ihm zu folgen.

Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung wandte sich Blitz an Bandit. »Vielen Dank!«

Bandit schüttelte den Kopf, gab die Schlüssel für den anderen Raum an Blitz. »Hol ihn einfach dort raus, okay? Ich werde Ela und Zofia kontaktieren, für etwas Hilfe um den Kleinen wieder aufzubauen.« Damit verschwand er.

* * *

Erst hatte Kapkan den Jungen stundenlang im Wald gesucht, ehe er ihn schlussendlich zur Basis bringen konnte und jetzt hatten sie das Problem, dass sie ihn nicht aus dem Verhörraum heraus bekamen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein kleines Kind einen stärkeren Willen hat, als eine Gruppe erwachsener Elitesoldaten? Am Ende des Tages waren die Meisten von ihnen erschöpft und hatten es immer noch nicht geschafft, den Jungen zu überzeugen. Während des Abendessens saßen sie alle zusammen an einem der größten Tische der Cafeteria.

»Wie ist das überhaupt möglich?«, Tachanka sah zu Fuze. Er hatte den Jüngeren gebeten, sich dem Kind anzunehmen. Er kam zurück mit einer Bissspur an seiner Augenbraue.

»Ich habe das versucht, was du mir gesagt hast… Als erstes habe ich ihn einfach gefragt, aber er hat mir nicht geantwortet, also habe ich versucht, ihn hoch zu nehmen. Er gab mir eine Kopfnuss und biss in meine Augenbraue, das tut weh wie die Hölle!«, antwortete Fuze und rieb über die deutlich sichtbaren Zahnabdrücke, in einem Versuch, den Schmerz etwas erträglicher werden zu lassen. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches brachen Jäger und Bandit in haltloses Gelächter aus.

»Er ist auf jeden Fall ein cleveres Kerlchen! Sie unterrichten das in Selbstverteidigungskursen. Hast du einen Gegner, der größer ist als du: das Gewebe unterhalb der Augenbrauen ist voll mit Nerven«, sagte IQ lächelnd zu Fuze.

»Es interessiert mich nicht, ob er clever ist! Ich werde Maxim ihn wieder festbinden lassen, um ihn dort rauszuholen!« Tachanka schüttelte den Kopf.

Bandit hob eine Augenbraue. »Ich weis nicht, habt ihr schon mal versucht, … Keine Ahnung, ihn zu fragen, ob er dort raus kommt, anstatt ihn zu verletzen?«

Tachanka sah zu Fuze, welcher nickte. »Natürlich habe ich das! Aber wenn du denkst, du bist so clever, dann hol‘ du ihn doch dort raus!«

Jeder andere am Tisch starrte Fuze an, dann Bandit, da der Deutsche wohl die unpassendste Wahl für ein Kind war. Blitz erwartete einen smarten Kommentar und ein Schulterzucken, doch Bandit nickte zu jedermanns Überraschung. »Was kriege ich, wenn ich ihn dort raus bekomme?«

Tachanka rollte mit den Augen. »Du kannst eine Woche lang das Training auslassen, du fauler Sack!«

Bandit nickte wieder. »Deal.«

Sofort sprang Jäger auf. »Oh, das will ich sehen!«

Bandit lächelte und stand auf. Er ging in die Küche und schöpfte etwas von IQ’s tatsächlich recht leckerer Suppe in eine große weiße Schüssel, übersät mit mehreren orangen Punkten. Mira liebte es, ihre Cornflakes daraus zu essen, da sie deutlich großer war als die normalen Schüsseln. Mit der Suppe machte er sich auf Richtung Verhörraum, mit sieben sehr interessierten Super-Soldaten in seinem Rücken. Diese betraten den Zuschauerraum, Bandit sah ihnen nach. »Aber seid gefälligst leise!«

Sie nickten und schlossen die Tür.

»Wenn er es schafft, das Kind dort heraus zu bekommen, bin ich richtig angepisst!« Fuze schüttelte seinen Kopf.

»Timur und Dom sind die einzigen, die es noch nicht probiert haben, vielleicht hat er Glück.« Kapkan trat näher an das Fenster heran. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er den Jungen sah, immer noch so zusammengerollt wie vorher. Er spürte eine Berührung am Rücken als Glaz‘ Hand sanft darüber strich.

Bandit seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf als er vor der Tür zum Verhörraum stand, dann klopfte er vorsichtig. Das Kind sah auf als er die Tür öffnete, doch versteckte sich sofort wieder hinter seinen Knien. Bandit trat ein, ohne die Tür zu schließen. »Hey, Kleiner.«

Der Junge bewegte sich nicht.

Bandit seufzte und fuhr sich über seinen Bart. »Wo habe ich mich jetzt schon wieder rein manövriert?« Er kam um den Tisch herum, näher an die Zimmerecke heran, in welcher der Junge saß. Das Kind beobachtete jede Bewegung, ähnlich wie ein wildes Tier. Bandit setzte sich langsam, platzierte die Schüssel mit der Suppe auf dem Boden zwischen ihnen.

Als der Junge das Essen roch, fing er an, unruhig zu werden, doch rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Bandit konnte den Magen des Kindes hungrig grummeln hören.

»Wann hast du zum letzten Mal etwas gegessen?« Bandit legte den Kopf schief, beobachtete ihn, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Er nickte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken. Er holte eine Zigarette heraus und steckte sie sich in den Mund, alles unter der genauen Beobachtung des Kleinen. Bevor er sie anzündete, sah er erneut zu ihm. »Stört es dich?«

Der Junge blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah etwas verwirrt aus, doch blieb einer Antwort weiterhin fern. Bandit entzündete die Kippe und blies etwas Rauch aus, während er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen lies. »Ich verstehe nicht so richtig, warum du hier her gekommen bist. Ich hätte mir vor Angst in die Hosen gemacht, wenn ich an deiner Stelle gewesen wäre, doch du machst das ziemlich gut!«

Bandit konnte ein erneutes Hungergrollen hören. Das Kind legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch, unruhig.

»Du kannst das essen! Ich schwöre dir, es ist köstlich. Aber bitte erzähle das nicht der netten, blonden Dame, okay? Sie wird es sonst noch gegen mich verwenden!«

Auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels schnaubte IQ. »So ein Schleimer!«

Der Junge sah zu Bandit, dann zu dem Essen, doch bewegte sich nicht.

Bandit überschlug seine Beine, machte es sich etwas gemütlich auf dem Boden. Während seine Zigarette langsam schrumpfte, ging er dazu über, kleine Rauchringe in die Luft zu blasen.

»W-wie machst du das?« Endlich hob der Junge den Kopf. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein schwaches Flüstern. Bandit zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Keine Ahnung, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich mache irgendwas mit meiner Zunge und dann passiert es einfach!«

Der Junge nickte. »Wirst du mir auch weh tun?«

Bandit schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich werde dir nicht mal näher kommen, wenn du das nicht möchtest.«

»Versprochen?« Das Kind verengte die Augen.

»Indianerehrenwort!« Bandit steckte die Zigarette in den Mund, hob die rechte Hand und streckte den kleinen Finger aus, hielt ihn dem Jungen hin. Er gab ihm die Chance, das Angebot abzulehnen.

Der Junge beobachtete ihn ohne eine Bewegung, als Bandit ihm seinen kleinen Finger hinhielt.

»K-kannst du mich auch vor dem Schlammmonster beschützen?«

Bandit legte den Kopf schief. »Wie bitte, Kleiner?«

»Es hat mich angegriffen und mir mein Walkie-Talkie weggenommen!«

Bandit musste sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange beißen, um nicht hysterisch loszulachen. Er schluckte und räusperte sich. »Klar, Kumpel.«

»Versprochen?«

»Indianerehrenwort, Kleiner! Ich werde dich vor jedem einzelnen Monster beschützen. Das Schlimmste, dass du hier treffen kannst, bin ohnehin ich und ich bin auf deiner Seite.« Bandit zwinkerte ihm zu. Der Junge lächelte leicht, hob seine schlammige Hand und hakte seinen kleinen Finger in Bandits ein, damit ihr Versprechen besiegelnd. Bandit erwiderte das Lächeln des Jungen. »Mein Name ist Ba- Dominic. Aber du kannst mich Dom nennen, okay?«

Der Junge nickte und begann langsam, seine Haltung, bestehend aus einem Ball aus Angst, aufzugeben.

»Und wie ist dein Name?«

»Noah.«

»Iss die Suppe, bevor sie noch komplett kalt wird, okay?«

Noah griff nach der Schüssel. »Wirst du mich hier allein lassen?«

Bandit zuckte mit den Schultern. »Versteh‘ mich nicht falsch, Kumpel, aber ich habe nicht vor, hier zu schlafen!« Er sah, wie das Kind seinen Kopf hob und seine Augen sich erneut mit Angst füllten. »Aber du kannst mit nach oben kommen, wenn du möchtest.« Der Junge seufzte erleichtert. Er probierte von der Suppe und nahm sofort große, gierige Schlucke davon. »Wir verschaffen dir erst mal ein Bad, frische Klamotten und ein Bett. Oh und Essen. Schmeckt dir die Suppe?«

Noah nickte wieder nachdem die Schüssel leer war. »Es war sehr lecker.«

Bandit grinste. »Ich wette, du kannst Monika nach noch mehr fragen, nachdem wir dich sauber gemacht haben!« Er stand auf und sah zu Noah, als sich dieser auf die Unterlippe biss. »Gibt’s ein Problem?« Er legte den Kopf schief.

»Da sind keine Monster oben, richtig?«

Bandit grinste. »Das Schlammmonster ist eingesperrt!«

»Bist du sicher?«

»100% sicher, Noah! Ich verspreche es, keine Monster.«

Noah stand auf und trat neben ihn, die Schüssel in seinen Händen. Bandit trat hinter Noah durch die Tür und als sie den Raum verließen, zeigte er dem Spiegel den Mittelfinger.


	2. Gutenachtgeschichte

»K-kann ich n-noch etwas Suppe haben, M-monika?«

IQ wandte sich zu dem Jungen um, ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. »Na klar! Komm mit, wir sehen mal, was wir finden!«

Noah sah zurück zu Bandit und nachdem der Mann ihm ein kurzes Nicken gab, folgte er IQ in die Küche. Es war am einfachsten der Entscheidung des Mannes zu vertrauen.

»Wie. Zur. Hölle?« Fuze sah zu Bandit. »Wie hast du das gemacht?! Wie?«

Drei Stunden später waren sie alle wieder zurück in der Kantine, nun mit einem 8-, fast 9-Jährigen – Noah bestand darauf – im Schlepptau. Das Kind war inzwischen sauber, seine Wunden – ein Glück bloß unschöne Kratzer – waren versorgt. Er hatte etwas zu große, aber saubere und warme Sachen an, womit er zehnmal besser aussah als zuvor. Er war immer noch ängstlich, doch immerhin sprach er inzwischen und zitterte nicht mehr.

Bandit stellte ihn jedem vor, erst sein Team, dann das Russische. Noah schien Glaz von Anfang an zu mögen, war okay mit IQ, Blitz, Jäger und Fuze und hatte Angst vor Kapkan und Tachanka. Niemand konnte ihm die letzten beiden übel nehmen.

Nach fünfzig Minuten Überzeugungsarbeit wollte er immer noch nicht mit den beiden Russen reden oder sie einfach nur ansehen – sehr zu Tachankas Missfallen. Wie sich herausstellte, liebte er Kinder, wenn bewiesen war, dass sie keine Spione waren.

Zu Fuze‘s Frage zuckte Bandit einfach nur mit den Schultern. »Keinen Plan. Das interessiert mich aber auch nicht wirklich, ich habe ihn raus geholt und damit ist er nicht mehr mein Problem!«

Blitz stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. »Er mag dich. Ich will, dass du auf ihn aufpasst.«

Bandit wandte sich zu ihm um. »Nein-nein. Der Deal war, ihn aus dem Zimmer raus zu bekommen, nicht, seinen Babysitter zu spielen. Das kannst du vergessen, Elias, ich bin nicht Soldat geworden, um auf Knirpse aufzupassen.«

»Das ist scheiße, denn er vertraut niemandem sonst!«

»Er mag Timur-«

»-welcher in einem Bett mit dem Schlammmonster schläft!«, unterbrach ihn Fuze und bekam ein Nicken von Glaz. Kapkan versuchte, nicht hin zu hören und sich stattdessen auf sein Essen zu konzentrieren. Er konnte seinen neuen Titel nicht wirklich leiden.

Bandit seufzte. »Ihr könnt mich alle mal. Ich werde das nicht machen, ich habe bessere Dinge zu tun!« Er stand auf.

»Ein Arschloch zu sein zählt nicht dazu, Dom!«, kommentierte Jäger, was die anderen zum Lachen brachte. Bandit rollte mit den Augen und ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er.

Als IQ und Noah zurückkamen, zogen sich die Augenbrauen des Jungen zusammen. Er sah sich um, drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und sah dann besorgt zu Blitz. »Wo ist Dominic?«

»Er ist gegangen«, zuckte Jäger mit den Schultern.

»Warum?«, Noah blinzelte verwirrt, während er auf den Platz zwischen IQ und Glaz kletterte. Die Frau war sein neuer bester Freund, seitdem er wusste, dass sie das Essen kontrollierte.

»Er ist ein seltsamer Typ. Er mag es nicht so richtig, in einem Team zu sein. Er ist wie ein einsamer Wolf!«, erklärte Fuze lächelnd.

Das Kind sah Richtung Tür. »Wäre er böse auf mich, wenn ich ihm folgen würde?«

Die anderen sahen einen Moment verunsichert aus, bis Glaz eine Hand auf den Kopf des Jungen legte, sein Haar dabei komplett verwüstend. »Du solltest ihn besser in Ruhe lassen. Er ist wie ein Kind, er hasst es, wenn er gegen seinen Willen zu etwas getrieben wird.«

Noah verzog das Gesicht, doch nickte dann. »Na gut. Aber er ist okay, ja?«

»Ist er, Noah, keine Sorge!«, lächelte IQ, als sie ihm eine Serviette gab. »Nach dem Essen suchen wir dir einen schönen Platz zum Schlafen, in Ordnung?«

* * *

»Ich kann ohne eine Gutenachtgeschichte nicht einschlafen«, kam das zarte, schüchterte Flüstern von dem Jungen. Blitz betrachtete ihn mit einem beunruhigten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

»Wir haben leider keine Bücher mit Geschichten hier, tut mir Leid, Noah.« Der Deutsche setzte sich auf die Bettkante von Jackal’s Bett. Da dem Spanier das vierte Bett im Schlafsaal der Deutschen gehörte, dachte Blitz, es wäre die beste Idee, das Kind einfach dort schlafen zu lassen. So konnte er auf ihn aufpassen und Noah wäre nicht zu weit weg von Bandit, welchen er wirklich zu mögen schien.

Es war fast Mitternacht und die meisten von ihnen waren bereits bettfertig. Blitz war gerade dabei, das Kind zuzudecken, während Jäger noch etwas Ordnung im Zimmer schuf. Bandit ward seit dem Abendessen nicht mehr gesehen, doch die anderen drei Deutschen und Glaz freuten sich über die Gesellschaft des Kleinen. Wie sich herausstellte, war Noah ein wirklich gutes Kind und sobald er merkte, dass niemand ihm wehtun wollte, taute er schnell auf. Er war sehr selbständig, brauchte keine Hilfe von den Erwachsenen im Bad oder beim Anziehen, vielmehr wollte er diese Dinge allein tun. Er meinte, er ist schon groß genug dafür, also zuckte Blitz nur mit den Schultern und nickte. Er war interessiert, aber nicht aufdringlich und nach einiger Zeit wurde Noah immer entspannter in ihrer Gegenwart. Er hielt immer noch Abstand zu Kapkan und Tachanka, doch beobachtete sie genau, achtete auf jede Bewegung.

Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend, legte der Junge den Kopf schief. »Bist du sicher?«

»Morgen werde ich mit Marius mal in den anderen Zimmern nachsehen, okay?«, bot Blitz mit einem Lächeln an.

Noah überlegte eine Weile, spielte mit dem Saum seines geborgten und viel zu großen T-Shirts, doch letztendlich lächelte er Blitz an. »Okay! Wann wird Dom wieder da sein?«

Mit einem besorgten Blick wandte sich Blitz an Jäger. »Ich weis nicht genau, Kumpel, manchmal macht er solche Dinge einfach! Er streift gerne nachts durch die Basis.«

»Das ist komisch. Warum?« Noah kuschelte sich in das große Bett und gähnte.

»Er kann manchmal nicht gut schlafen.« Jäger zuckte mit den Schultern, während er in sein eigenes Bett kletterte. »Er redet nicht viel darüber.«

»Ist dir kalt?«, fragte Blitz und Noah schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, kannst du uns jederzeit wecken!« Der Mann strich über Noahs weiches Haar und stand auf.

»Okay!«

Blitz ging in sein eigenes Bett, zögerte kurz. Er sah zu dem Kind. »Gute Nacht, Noah!«

»Gute Nacht!«, der Junge umklammerte gähnend Jackals Kissen und schloss die Augen. Blitz machte die letzte Lampe aus und legte sich ebenfalls hin.

Als die Dunkelheit den Raum erfüllte, rutschte Noah näher an die Wand, welche an sein Bett angrenzte. Er konnte nicht einschlafen, also rollte er sich am Kopfende zusammen und schlang seine Arme um die Knie. Sanftes Schnarchen füllte das Zimmer, kommend von den beiden Älteren, doch Noah begann wieder zu zittern. Er hatte keine Angst mehr vor Jäger oder Blitz, doch die dunkle Basis war eine komplett andere Frage. Unbekannte Gerüche, fremde Geräusche und gruselige Schatten machten ihn nervös. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob dort nicht doch irgendwelche Monster unter seinem Bett versteckt waren oder möglicherweise auch draußen im Flur. Niemand hatte für ihn nachgesehen.

Er sah zu Bandits leerem Bett, hoffend, dass die Monster ihn nicht finden würden. Er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, sich wieder hinzulegen. Und so saß er einfach da, wer weis, wie lange und wartete auf den Morgen. Seine Augen fühlten sich schwer an, doch er hatte zu viel Angst, um sie zu schließen. Er sah zu Biltzs schlafender Figur, dann Jägers, doch bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte, hörte er Schritte.

Er drückte das Kissen fester an sich selbst, als er die seltsamen knackenden Geräusche hörte, die den Schritten folgten. Er hörte ein sanftes Klicken, sah den Türknauf sich langsam drehen und als die Tür sich öffnete, sah er einen großen schwarzen Schatten sich über den Boden ausbreiten. Wimmernd schloss er seine Augen, nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und versuchte, sich so klein wie möglich zu machen.

»Warum zum Teufel bist du denn noch wach, Noah?«, kam die geflüsterte Frage von Bandit und gottseidank nicht irgendeinem Monster. Er schielte zu dem Mann, mit Augen voller Tränen. Er strampelte die Decke weg, sprang aus dem Bett und umarmte die Taille des Deutschen. Verwirrt legte Bandit eine Hand auf den Kopf des Kleinen. »Ist alles in Ordnung, Kumpel? Hattest du einen schlechten Traum?«

Noah nickte gegen seine Jacke. Bandit kniete sich vor ihn hin und besah sich das tränennasse Gesicht. Eine Augenbraue hochziehend, wischte er die nassen Spuren mit seinen Daumen weg. Noah sah ihm in die Augen. »I-Ich dachte, dass-« Er nahm einen zitternden Atemzug. »die Monster wieder da sind.«

Bandit sah einen Moment ratlos aus. »Ich habe es dir doch gesagt. Hier sind keine Monster, nicht das schlammige oder irgendein anderes. Geh wieder ins Bett, okay?«

Noah sah zu seinem leeren Bett, dann wieder zu Bandit. »K-kann ich bei dir schlafen? Bitte?«

»Dafür bist du schon zu groß. Jetzt geh schon wieder schlafen!« Er war gerade dabei, das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen, als er ein gebrochenes Schluchzen hörte. Er blickte zurück zu dem Kind und sah, wie sich bereits neue Tränen formten, weshalb er mit einem schweren Seufzen schließlich nachgab. »Okay. Gut. Aber nur dieses eine Mal, verstanden?« Er hatte sowieso nicht vor, zu schlafen, also machte es keinen großen Unterschied. Wenigstens würde das Kind etwas Ruhe bekommen.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln wischte sich Noah über das Gesicht, schnappte sich das Kissen von Jackals Bett und kletterte in Bandits. Der Deutsche beobachtete ihn dabei und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

»Okay, Junge, bleib hier. Ich geh noch schnell duschen und dann wird geschlafen. Deal?«

Heftig nickend zog Noah die Decke über sich selbst, brachte Bandit damit zum Lächeln. Er suchte sein Zeug zusammen und verschwand, war aber bereits nach fünf Minuten wieder zurück, frisch und sauber. Er nahm sich die Decke von dem anderen Bett und kletterte neben das Kind in sein eigenes.

»Aber ich schwöre dir, wenn du mich voll sabberst, werde ich dich rausschmeißen, kapiert?« Er legte sich hin und bevor er sich versah, war das Kind an seine Brust gekuschelt, dabei erneut nickend.

»Ich sabber‘ nicht, ich bin kein Baby! Gute Nacht, Dom!«

Bandit konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen und fuhr dem Jungen sanft über den Rücken. »Schlaf gut, Großer.«


	3. Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denkt daran: Macht regelmäßig eure Kontrolltermine beim Zahnarzt, Leute.

»Schhh, du wirst ihn noch aufwecken! Schnell, Marius, mach ein Foto!« Bandit wurde durch gedämpftes Kichern und Geflüster geweckt. Das Gesicht verziehend sah er auf, beobachtete Blitz und Jäger, wie sie neben seinem Bett standen, eine Kamera in ihren Händen. In seinen Armen hatte sich Noah immer noch zusammengerollt, doch grinste die anderen beiden bereits ziemlich munter an. Das typische Geräusch des Auslösers lies Bandit seine Augen verengen.

»Hört auf damit oder ich werde das Teil zerstören!«

»Aber du siehst so süß aus! Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so knuddelig bist, hm?«, grinste Blitz ihn an. Bandit zeigte ihm einfach nur seinen Mittelfinger, dann sah er zur Uhr. Blitz folgte seinem Blick. »Du hast tatsächlich ganze 8 Stunden geschlafen. Wie fühlst du dich?«

»Gut, denke ich.« Bandit setzte sich langsam auf, während er die Überreste des Schlafes aus seinen Augen blinzelte. Im Laufe seines Lebens hat er schon neben vielen verschiedenen Menschen geschlafen. Zuerst sein Bruder, als sie noch klein waren, Freundinnen während des Gymnasiums und Universität, verschiedene Liebhaber als er Undercover war, betrunkene Kollegen seit er in Rainbow arbeitete, doch er hat noch nie ein Bett mit einem Kind geteilt. Zumindest seit der Schule nicht mehr.

Am meisten überraschte es ihn, als er seinen Blick langsam umher wandern lies und sich seltsam ruhig und ausgeglichen fühlte. Und nicht, wie sonst, von seinen Albträumen ausgelaugt. Er war entspannt, nicht ein bisschen Übelkeit war zu spüren, dafür umso mehr Verwirrung. Nur eine Handvoll Menschen schafften es, die Albträume fern zu halten, wenn sie neben ihm schliefen und ein 8 Jahre altes, verloren gegangenes Kind schaffte es so einfach. Das kam in der Tat unerwartet.

Er schielte nach unten zu dem unordentlichen brauen Haar und fuhr sanft darüber. Jäger machte ein weiteres Bild, was Bandit knurren lies. »Verpiss dich, Marius, bevor ich dir die Fresse einschlage!«

Jäger platzierte eine Hand auf seiner Brust, tat so, als hätte ihn das tief verletzt, doch bevor er antworten konnte, wandte sich Noah an Bandit. »Du würdest ihm nicht wirklich weh tun, oder?« Hinter seinem Rücken hatte Jäger das selbstgefälligste Lächeln der Geschichte im Gesicht.

Bandit rieb sich den Hinterkopf. »Zum Glück ist es so, dass es schon von vornherein schlimm genug ist mit so einer Fresse wie seiner zu leben, ich würde es bloß besser machen.«

Jäger verdrehte die Augen, doch das Kind lachte. Bandit hob seine Hand und Noah gab ihm ein High-five.

»Okay Kinder, machen wir uns fertig und gehen frühstücken. Brauchst du irgendwelche Hilfe, Noah?«, wechselte Blitz das Thema.

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und suchte selbständig seine Sachen zusammen. Die kleinsten Sachen, die sie auftreiben konnten waren Ying’s und mit ein paar kleinen Modifizierungen war alles einigermaßen passend. Sie wirkten immer noch etwas groß, doch Noah schien es nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil, er überredete sogar Jäger dazu, ihm einen seiner Hoodies zu leihen, sodass er nicht mehr so schnell frieren würde. Er sah aus wie der Sensenmann im Adidas Design, doch ihm gefiel es und niemanden sonst störte es.

* * *

»Thatcher hat heute Morgen auf meine Email bezüglich Noah geantwortet«, wandte sich Tachanka an Blitz.

Sie saßen aktuell um einen der großen Tische herum und frühstückten. Mit beeindruckenden Hundeaugen schaffte es Noah, IQ dazu zu bringen, Pancakes für ihn zu machen. Er setzte sich zwischen Fuze und Glaz in einem Versuch, den beiden zu zeigen, wie ein richtiger Pro dieses spezielle Gericht zu verzehren pflegte. Die zwei Soldaten waren ernsthaft interessiert, als sie ihm dabei zusahen, wie er das Essen übereinander stapelte, Ahornsirup darüber goss und perfekt geschnittene Butterwürfel darüber verteilte.

Der deutsche Teamchef sah von seinen eigenen Pancakes auf und wartete, dass der andere fortfuhr.

»Er sagte, dass sie in zwei Wochen wieder zurück sind, die Franzosen in drei. Noah soll bis dahin hier bleiben und wir sollen dieser ganzen Geschichte so gut wie möglich nachgehen. Wir müssen herausfinden, warum er hier ist und wie er es überhaupt geschafft hat, auf das Gelände zu kommen. Thatcher sagte, diese Sache kann uns ziemlich tief in die Scheiße reiten. Wenn ein Junge schon so leicht hier rein kann, dann bekommen das die White Masks auch auf die Reihe.«

Blitz nickte und sah zu Jäger und IQ. »Ich will, dass ihr auf Noah aufpasst, in Ordnung? Ich gehe in die Stadt und frage bei der Polizei nach. Mal sehen, ob irgendjemand das Kind vermisst.«

»Ich komme mit.« Tachanka legte seine Notizen zur Seite. »Maxim, bitte gehe noch einmal zu dem Gebiet, wo du Noah gefunden hast, vielleicht findest du heraus, wie er rein gekommen ist. Brauchst du Hilfe dabei?«

Kapkan schüttelte den Kopf. »Das kriege ich hin.«

Bandit schnaubte. »Aber pass auf das Schlammmonster auf!«

Der Russe sah ihm tief in die Augen, dann stand er mit einem Mal abrupt auf und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

»Du solltest froh sein, dass er dich nicht verprügelt hat«, grinste IQ.

»Ach, scheiß auf ihn. Wegen seiner Dummheit kann der Knirps nicht alleine schlafen. Der interessiert mich nicht, nur Noah«, war Bandits Antwort.

Blitz konnte sein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. »Sieh an, du interessierst dich für Noah! Wie niedlich, Dom!«

Sofort schloss Bandit seinen Mund, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. »Ich mag es nicht, wenn Kinder die Scheiße ausbaden müssen, die Erwachsene verschissen haben, okay? Du kannst mich genauso am Arsch lecken.« Damit erhob er sich.

Blitz verdrehte die Augen und folgte Bandit mit seinem Blick, als er aus der Kantine verschwand. Sofort sah Noah mit einem fragendem Ausdruck im Gesicht auf und wandte sich an Blitz. »Wo geht er hin?«

»Ich weiß nicht, Kumpel. Er ist ein seltsamer Typ.«

»Warum?«

»Ich glaube, wenn du ihn verstehen willst, ist es das Beste, wenn du ihn selbst fragst. Er redet uns gegenüber nicht gerne über sich selbst. Er hat einige… Probleme?«

Mit einem fragenden Blick sah Noah Bandit hinterher, doch bevor er hinter ihm her konnte, verwuschelte Fuze seine Haare mit einem Grinsen.

»Hast du Lust, mit in die Werkstatt zu kommen, mit Marius und mir? Wir arbeiten dort an ziemlich interessanten Sachen.«

Heftig nickend stimmte Noah zu und stopfte sich die Überbleibsel seiner Pancakes in den Mund. Sobald er aufgegessen hatte, dankte er IQ und verschwand zusammen mit Jäger und Fuze.

* * *

Noah war ein sehr geduldiger Beobachter. Er schien sich für alles zu interessieren, fragte viel über die Projekte, an denen Fuze und Jäger arbeiteten. Er war eine liebenswerte Ablenkung, unterhielt sich mit ihnen und brachte einige chaotische Konzepte und spielerische Konstruktionen, die nur von einem Kinderverstand kommen können, als aber auch einige nützliche Ideen. Beiden Erwachsenen gefiel seine Gesellschaft. Wenn sie darum baten, reichte er ihnen Schraubenschlüssel und andere Dinge, die sie brauchten. Er unterbrach sie niemals, wenn sie sich konzentrieren mussten, sodass sie sich voll und ganz auf ihre Maschinen fokussieren konnten. Er zeigte sogar großes Interesse an Modellflugzeugen, sehr zu Jägers Freude.

* * *

Während des Mittagessens saß Noah wieder neben Glaz, Wörter sprudelten unaufhaltbar aus ihm heraus, als er jedem mitteilen wollte, was er in der Werkstatt mit seinen Freunden erlebt hatte. Er konnte nicht damit aufhören, alles, was sie hergestellt hatten, zu bewundern und beteuerte, wie gerne er auch so ein Tüftler wäre wie diese beiden.

Blitz und Tachanka konnten keine hilfreichen Neuigkeiten mitbringen. Stattdessen aber Rufus, Tachankas Schäferhund, welcher Noah überallhin folgte. Der Älteste der Russen entwickelte sich von einem gruseligen Feind zu einem sehr guten Freund, als er Noah Rufus füttern lies.

Im Laufe des Tages ertappte sich Bandit immer wieder dabei, wie er bei dem Jungen nach dem Rechten sah. Er kam ihm nie zu nahe, störte ihn nie bei dem, was er gerade tat. Er sagte sich jedes Mal, dass er etwas von der Person benötigte, die aktuell auf Noah aufpasste, doch irgendwann musste er einsehen, dass er einfach nur nachsehen wollte, ob mit dem kleinen Balg alles in Ordnung war.

* * *

Kurz vor dem Abendessen, als die Sonne immer weiter Richtung Horizont sank, sah Bandit Noah an einem der großen Fenster in der Cafeteria sitzen, Rufus an seiner Seite. Kein anderer war in seiner Nähe, weshalb Bandit näher kam.

»Hey, Kleiner. Wo sind die anderen?«

Noah sah auf, ein freudiges Strahlen im Gesicht, als er seinen besten Freund sah. Bandit konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

»Monika meinte zu mir, ich soll hier auf sie warten, damit ich dann beim Abendessen helfen kann! Sie holt noch etwas aus dem Lager.«

Bandit nickte. Klang doch gut. »Was siehst du dir dort draußen an?« Er trat näher und folgte dem Blick des Kleinen. Noah beobachtete Glaz, welcher nahe der Eingangstür stand und offensichtlich auf jemanden wartete. Kurz darauf sah Bandit, wie Kapkan zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat, in voller Uniform und über und über bedeckt mit Erde und Blättern. So sah der Russe wirklich aus, wie ein verdammtes Schlammmonster, mit diesem Bild konnte niemand dem Kind einen Vorwurf machen, wenn es Angst bekam. Doch dieses Mal machte Noah nicht einen Mucks, zu Bandits großer Überraschung.

Er sah nach unten zu Noah, wartete auf irgendwelche Fragen oder ein ängstliches Jammern, doch nichts davon kam. Stattdessen kicherte er, als er die beiden weiter beobachtete, als sie sich schließlich gegenüber standen.

Kapkan trat näher an Glaz heran, fiel wortwörtlich in die Arme des Snipers. Der Jäger wirkte müde und etwas unsicher auf den Beinen, als Glaz ihm behutsam seine Kapuze abnahm und einen sanften Kuss auf seiner Stirn platzierte, sich dabei keineswegs von all dem Schmutz und der Erde stören lassend. Noah sah auf. »Dominic?«

»Hm?«

»Ist das Maxim dort, in dem lustigen Kostüm?«

Bandit schnaubte. »Ja.«

»Sind sie ein Paar, er und Timur?«

»Jap. Sie sind schon zusammen seit… Ich weiß es schon gar nicht mehr. Die sind so emotional und übertrieben süß zueinander, dass alle Würfelzucker im Schrank später mal so sein wollen, wie diese beiden, wenn sie erwachsen sind.«

Noah lächelte daraufhin. »Lieben sie sich?«

Bandit zuckte mit den Schultern. »Tja, ich weiß nicht genau, aber ich hoffe doch, Kumpel! Ich hätte keine Lust, ihr süßes Gehabe ständig ertragen zu müssen, wenn es nicht für Liebe oder so etwas in der Richtung gut wäre.« Glaz fuhr langsam über Kapkans kurze Haare und flüsterte dem erschöpften Jäger etwas zu.

»Und die schlafen auch zusammen? Werden sie später einmal Kinder haben? Mein bester Freund hat zwei Mamas.«

Bandit summte kurz. »Keine Ahnung, ich denke, dass solltest du sie selber fragen.«

Noah nickte und sah wieder zurück zu dem Pärchen. Glaz stützte Kapkan, als sie nach drinnen gingen.

»Also Maxim mag Timur genauso wie umgekehrt, richtig?«

Bandit nickte. »Yeah. Sie tun sich gegenseitig wirklich gut. Sag ihnen das nicht, aber ich freue mich ehrlich für die beiden.«

Noah nickte langsam und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

»Gibt’s ein Problem?« Bandit setzte sich neben den Kleinen und strich über Rufus‘ Kopf. Der verpennte Hund wedelte schläfrig mit seinem Schwanz und gähnte.

»Maxim ist gruselig. Er sieht immer so grimmig aus, wie jemand der die ganze Zeit nichts anderes als Zitronen isst.« Noah verschränkte die Arme und wirkte etwas ratlos. »Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich mag.«

Bandit legte den Kopf schief und lächelte. »Ich denke nicht, dass er dich nicht mag. Möchtest du denn gerne sein Freund sein?«

Erneut nickte er langsam. »Er ist so nett zu Timur…«

»Dann solltest du ihm eine Chance geben! Vertrau mir, er ist einfach nur ein großer, grimmig-aussehender Softie«, meinte Bandit und verwuschelte Noahs Haare. »Du kannst gehen und sie begrüßen! Maxims Ausrüstung lässt ihn ziemlich groß und unheimlich erscheinen, aber hab‘ keine Angst, okay? Los! Ich passe solange auf Rufus auf, bis du wieder da bist.«

Noah sprang lächelnd auf die Füße und rannte aus der Cafeteria, mit einer Euphorie, wie sie nur ein Kind an den Tag legen kann. Bandit fuhr sich über seinen Bart, während er versuchte, zu verstehen. Zumindest nahm er jetzt mal an, dass sich dieses gesamte Schlammmonster-Ding ein für alle Mal geklärt hatte, was ihn ernsthaft erleichterte.

»Ich habe alles gehört!«, hörte er plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme. Als Bandit aufsah, sah er IQ mit einem ziemlich selbstgefälligen Lächeln im Gesicht hinter sich stehen.

Bandit verzog das Gesicht. »Keine Ahnung, wovon du redest.«

»Oh, ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du das weist. Am Ende hast du doch noch ein Herz! Du magst ihn.«

Bandit verdrehte die Augen, nahm sich eine Zigarette, während er zum Ausgang ging. Rufus treu direkt hinter sich hertrottend. »Schwachsinn!«

»Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so gut mit Kindern auskommst«, kicherte IQ.

»Halt endlich die Klappe«, verspottete Bandit sie für ihre _absurde_ Aussage, als er die Tür öffnete.

»Warum? Dich so mit ihm zu sehen erinnert mich an damals, als wir noch jünger waren und du anderen noch vertrauen konntest. Uns vertrauen konntest.«

Bandit gefror in seinen Bewegungen. Er konnte das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören.

»Es ist einfach gut zu sehen, dass du doch immer noch jemanden an dich heran lassen kannst. Ich hatte immer mit Marius oder Elias gerechnet und bin überrascht, dass es nun ein Kind ist, dass es schafft, dein bester Freund zu werden. Mir gefällt es, zu sehen, dass du dich noch für irgendetwas anderes außer deinen Pranks interessierst.«

Der Ältere der beiden rollte erneut mit den Augen, als er zu ihr zurück sah. »Das juckt mich echt nicht, glaub mir.«

IQ schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf. »Ja, klar, ich bin derselben Meinung, ich wollte dich einfach nur wissen lassen, dass es nichts schlechtes ist, falls es dir doch etwas bedeutet. Noah ist bezaubernd und im Moment fühlt er sich genauso verloren wie du. Er hängt an dir, das kannst du nicht bestreiten! Er mag dich, wirklich.«

Mit einen Seufzen schüttelte Bandit seinen Kopf. »Ich weiß…«, flüsterte er.

»Wie war das?«, fragte IQ mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

»Du bist eine verdammt neugierige Nervensäge!« Und damit schaffte es Bandit, aus der Küche zu entkommen, eine ziemlich selbstzufriedene IQ zurücklassend.

Draußen angekommen zündete er sich die Zigarette an, während er die gesamte Konversation noch einmal Revue passieren ließ. Ein Kind hier zu haben, welches mehr erwachsen war, als 50% der Soldaten hier, war eine erfrischende Abwechslung. Bandit genoss die Gesellschaft des Kleinen, genauso wie die anderen und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er das kleine Balg wirklich mochte. Noah war ein gutes Kind. Bandit blies etwas Rauch aus, während er über die letzte Zeit nachdachte. Er war entspannter gegenüber den anderen und er konnte sich nicht an irgendetwas erinnern, was schief gegangen war, wodurch er Stress mit seinen Kollegen hatte und dieser Fakt überraschte ihn. IQ hatte wohl Recht, nicht, dass er es ihr jemals mitteilen würde.

Rufus legte seinen Kopf auf Bandits Oberschenkel und wedelte träge mit dem Schwanz. Es war eine angenehme Nacht, etwas kühl, doch generell entspannt. Bandit sah, wie sich in der Ferne große Wolken formten und wusste, dass es morgen regnen würde.

Er überlegte, ob sich für Noah eine kleine Schreckschusspistole finden ließ. Er wollte ihm morgen die Schießstände zeigen. Bandit seufzte und legte seine Hand auf Rufus‘ Kopf ab. »Denkst du auch, dass ich kaltherzig bin, so wie die anderen?«

Der Hund blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann stieß er mit seinem Kopf fester gegen Bandits Hand.

»Du bist so ein Arsch.« Doch er kraulte ihn trotzdem weiter, dabei lächelnd.

* * *

Als er zum Abendessen das nächste Mal in die Kantine trat, sah er Noah, wie er zwischen Fuze und Tachanka saß, gegenüber von Glaz und Kapkan. Letzterer sah erleichtert aus, darüber, dass ihn das Kind nicht mehr zu hassen schien. Als Noah seinen Freund sah, legte er seine Gabel beiseite und winkte ihm zu. Bandit antwortete mit einem Nicken, auf dem Weg zur Küche um sich etwas zu Essen zu beschaffen. Als er die breit lächelnde IQ sah, verzog er bloß das Gesicht.

Nach dem Essen verschwand Bandit wieder. Keiner wusste, wohin, doch sie wussten es besser, als ihn zu belästigen. So wie letzte Nacht brachten Blitz und Jäger Noah ins Bett, dieses Mal mit der Hilfe von Dokkaebis Tablet und einer Website voll mit Gutenachtgeschichten, sodass Bandit, als er dieses Mal spät in der Nacht in ihr Zimmer kam, Noah genauso tief schlafend vorfand, wie die anderen beiden. Mit einem zufriedenen Summen zog der Deutsche noch einmal Noahs Decke zu Recht und fuhr über dessen zerzaustes Haar, bevor er selbst schließlich zu Bett ging.


	4. Donner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spitzt es sich jetzt langsam zu…?

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse. Weder im Negativen noch im Positiven, denn in Noahs Fall kamen sie keinen Schritt weiter. Drei Tage lang hatte Kapkan alles im Wald rund um die Basis herum abgesucht, doch es ließ sich nie etwas finden und Noah schwieg weiterhin beharrlich zu diesem Thema. Wenn IQ ihn fragte, wie er es geschafft hatte, einzudringen und warum, wandte er sich nur ab und sagte, dass es ihm hier gefiel und er auch nicht gehen wolle. Blitz versuchte, Bandit dazu zu bringen, etwas aus dem Kleinen heraus zu bekommen, doch jedes Mal weigerte er sich. Der Kopf des deutschen Teams beschwerte sich darüber, wie man bloß so faul sein könnte, doch Bandit winkte nur ab und ging seines Weges. Er wusste es besser, als Noah unnötig zu stressen.

Eines Morgens zog ein wahres Monster von Gewitter über sie hinweg, kühlte die Temperatur und die zurückgebliebenen Operator innerhalb des alten Gebäudes spürbar ab. Dieses Mal reichte der geliehene Hoodie von Jäger nicht aus, um Noah warm zu halten, sodass er etwas improvisieren musste, indem er sich Bandits Markenzeichen, seine Jacke, unter den Nagel riss, sehr zum Vergnügen des Kleinen. Als Bandit vom Duschen zurück kam und sein allerliebstes Teil nicht mehr finden konnte, war er kurz davor, an die Decke zu gehen. Doch als er in die Kantine trat und Noah in dem übergroßen Kleidungsstück sah, beruhigte er sich wieder. Wie und warum auch immer, war ihm nicht genau klar. Das Kind stand vor Jäger und war in eine hochgradig ernste Diskussion vertieft. Blitz und Fuze standen ebenfalls bei ihnen und sahen aus, als müssten sie sich ziemlich zusammenreißen, um nicht lauthals los zu lachen.

»Nur, weil du seine Jacke trägst, musst du dich nicht auch so benehmen wie er«, meinte Jäger und blickte auf Noah herunter.

»Du hast sie mir doch gegeben, was hast du erwartet?« Zwergnase kreuzte seine Arme. Fuze hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um weiterhin stark zu bleiben.

»Hey,« Bandit schnippte mit den Fingern, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. »warum meckert ihr euch gegenseitig so voll? Und nur für’s Protokoll, es ist nicht nett meine Sachen zu klauen, es ist scheiße kalt hier drin.«

Noahs Gesicht erhellte sich und sofort schoss er an Bandits Seite und umarmte ihn, wobei er wieder eher dessen Hüfte umarmte. Bandit fuhr ihm mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

»Oh, Verzeihung, Herr Brunsmeier, aber ihr Sohn will – wie Sie – unbedingt Tattoos haben und ich glaube, Sie wissen, warum wir das nicht erlauben können!«

Bandit sah zu Jäger, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem Blick den ein Trottel wie er verdient hatte. »Es ist ja nicht so, dass er sich hier irgendwo welche machen lassen könnte…? Wir sind mitten in einem schier endlosen Wald, Kumpel.«

Jägers Mund klappte auf, Fuze hinter ihm schüttelte sich mittlerweile, das hysterische Lachen nicht weiter unterdrücken könnend.

Noah sah zu Bandit auf. »Ich habe Timur gefragt, ob er mir welche machen kann, solche wie deine! Bitte Dom! Bitte bitte! Nur eins! Bitte!«

Bandit riss seinen Kopf so ruckartig von Marius zu Noah, dass es fast wehtat. »Was genau meinst du damit?«

»Er kann doch so gut malen! Und er hat gesagt, er würde etwas für mich zeichnen, doch ich sollte dich erst vorher fragen. Du warst aber duschen, deshalb habe ich Marius gefragt.«

»Siehst du?!«, zeigte Jäger auf den Kleinen.

»Was genau will Timur denn für die Tattoos benutzen?« Bandit legte leicht den Kopf schief.

»Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich Edding?«

Bandit konnte sich sein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. »Das wäre aber für deine Haut nicht so gut, denke ich.«

Jäger nickte zustimmend. »Danke, Dom!«

Als Bandit Noahs trauriges Gesicht sah, fuhr er sich unentschlossen über seinen Bart. »Obwohl, ich wette, wenn du Monika fragst, ob sie dir etwas von ihrem Make up gibt, würde es vielleicht gehen. Damit hättest du dann ein temporäres Tattoo und wir können es später wieder abwaschen, damit unser Marius keinen Herzinfarkt bekommt, okay? Passt das für dich auch, Pilot?«

Als er nichts Negatives mehr daran finden konnte, nickte Jäger mit einem Lächeln, was Noah dazu brachte, vor Aufregung auszuflippen.

Kurz darauf saß Bandit neben Noah, mit dem rechten Ärmel seines langweilig-grauen Hoodies hochgekrempelt. Er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, von Noah seine Jacke zurück zu verlangen, seit er gesehen hatte, wie glücklich er damit war. Der Kleine konnte fast nicht still halten, während Glaz daran arbeitete, eines von Bandits Originalen auf den kleinen Arm vor sich zu kopieren.

»Wo ist Maxim?«, fragte Bandit nach einer Weile.

»Draußen, er sucht immer noch.«

Noah sah aus dem Fenster in den tobenden Sturm. »Da draußen? Ihm wird bestimmt kalt sein!«

Glaz wechselte einen Blick mit Bandit. Beide wussten gut genug, dass Kapkan eine Art Übermensch darstellte, welcher in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie krank gewesen war. Dennoch kam ihnen beiden dieselbe Idee und langsam sah Glaz wieder zu dem Jungen. »Ich mache mir auch ziemliche Sorgen um ihn. Ich wäre wirklich sehr erleichtert, wenn du uns helfen könntest!«

Noah schloss seinen Mund und sah zur Seite. »Ich weiß nicht. Ich war auf der Straße, mit meinem Fahrrad und bin hingefallen. Es war dunkel, ich wollte nur mein Rad wiederfinden. Doch es ging nicht und dann ist das Schlammmonster aufgetaucht. Und dann war ich in diesem unheimlichen, kalten Raum.«

Bandit legte seine Hand auf Noahs Kopf ab, um ihn zu beruhigen. »Ist okay, Kumpel. Denkst du, du würdest sie wiedererkennen, wenn du die Stelle noch einmal sehen würdest, wo es passiert ist?«

Noah nickte. »Ich denke schon, ich kann es ja versuchen. Aber jetzt gehen wir nicht nach draußen, oder?«

»Gott, nein, ich bin doch nicht verrückt!« Bandit strich ihm über seine Haare.

Am Ende lieferte Glaz perfekte Ergebnisse ab und der Kleine war so glücklich darüber, dass er ihm praktisch in die Arme sprang. Er umarmte ihn so fest, als wollte er ihn nie wieder los lassen. Danach zog er wieder seine geborgte Jacke an und sah zu Glaz auf.

»Jetzt brauche ich bloß noch einen Bart und ich sehe aus, wie Dom!« Entschlossen klatschte er mit den Händen.

Glaz fuhr durch Noahs Haare. »Stimmt! Allerdings musst du wohl noch ein paar Jahre warten, bevor du so einen Bart haben wirst. Doch du solltest mehr darauf achten, als Dom. Seiner sieht aus, wie der eines Penners. Wie auch immer, es gibt bald Essen, du kannst ja schon mal in die Mensa gehen.«

»Okay! Und ich werde darauf achten!« Noah verschwand aus dem Raum und lies die beiden Erwachsenen zurück.

Glaz wandte sich an Bandit. »Ich mag Mini-du. Er ist ein cleveres Kind und er schafft es, jedermanns verspielte Seite zum Vorschein zu bringen.«

Bandit nickte zustimmend. »Ich mag ihn auch, wirklich.«

Der Russe grinste ihn breit an. »Er bringt auch deine sanfte Seite hervor. Ist eine ziemlich interessante Wendung.« Damit folgte er Noah und lies Bandit allein. In der plötzlich eingekehrten Stille verlor er sich in seinen Gedanken, während er sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe biss.

* * *

Da es heute zu kalt war, um irgendetwas Produktives zu tun, verbrachten sie den Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum, sahen fern, lasen und bastelten an ihren Projekten herum.

Noah gab höflicherweise die gestohlene Jacke an ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurück, aber auch nur, weil IQ ihm im Austausch eine große Decke mit Ärmeln gab.

So verbrachten sie ihre Zeit, bis die Sonne unterging. Zumindest müsste sie das aktuell gerade tun, denn sehen konnte man sie ja nicht. Stattdessen gewann das Gewitter nur noch weiter an Kraft und man hatte das Gefühl, dass die Blitze zusammen mit dem Sturm versuchten, das Gebäude auseinander zu reißen. Es war ungefähr 20 Uhr, als ein besonders großer, heller Blitz über sie hinweg zuckte, im Gepäck den lautesten Donner, den Hereford jemals erlebt hatte. Der Blitz war schnell vorbei; doch als er ging, nahm er den Strom mit sich und ließ die Gruppe in totaler Dunkelheit zurück.

Als das Grollen des Donners schwächer wurde, hörte Bandit leises Wimmern von der Couch.

»Ist schon gut, keine Angst, Großer. Das war bloß der Donner«, sagte er sanft, als er versuchte, dass Kind nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken. »Marius und Shuhrat bekommen das mit dem Strom morgen wieder hin, bis dahin nehmen wir einfach Taschenlampen, okay?«

Als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, schweifte sein Blick durch das Zimmer. Er hörte Blitz seufzen. »Okay, Dom, du gehst mit Marius und holst die Taschenlampen aus dem Lager. Shuhrat, hol Alexandr, er müsste in Doc’s Büro sein, zusammen mit Rufus. Holt die Leuchtstäbe, die Doc letztens von den Rekruten konfisziert hat. Monika, du und ich bleiben mit Noah zusammen hier.«

»Ich werde nachsehen, ob Maxim wieder heil zurückgekommen ist.« Glaz stand auf und war im nächsten Moment aus der Tür, seine Stimme hatte einen besorgten Unterton.

Als sich alle an ihre zugeteilten Aufgaben machten, ließ sich Blitz neben Noah nieder. Sofort kuschelte sich der Kleine unter seinen Arm. »Ich habe Angst«, flüsterte er. »Ich mag es nicht, im Dunkeln zu sein. Ich will zu Dom und ihm mit den Taschenlampen helfen, Elias!«

»Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Kumpel. Die Basis ist ziemlich groß, du würdest dich nur verlaufen. Selbst ich hätte Probleme in so einer Dunkelheit.«

Ein weiterer Donner rollte über sie hinweg und lies Noah unruhig werden. Blitz zog ihn in seine Arme. »Es ist okay, es ist einfach nur ein Gewitter, sonst nichts, Noah. Hab keine Angst. Ich denke wir sollten heute hier übernachten, oder was denkst du?«

Noah nickte langsam gegen Elias‘ Arm. »Ist gut.«

IQ seufzte. »Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir die weltweit am besten ausgerüstete Anti-Terror-Organisation sind und es unsere Basis nicht schafft, während eines Gewitters einen Stromausfall zu kompensieren. Es tut mir so leid, Noah.«

»I-ist schon okay, ich bin m-mutig, wirklich!«

Blitz lächelte in die Dunkelheit hinein und fuhr Noah beruhigend über die Haare. »Es ist völlig in Ordnung, wenn man manchmal Angst hat, weist du? Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich auch gerade ein kleines bisschen Angst. Ich hasse es, an dunklen Orten zu sein, sie erinnern mich an eine Mission, die schief gelaufen ist« flüsterte Blitz. Noah entspannte sich etwas, während er sprach. »Aber dass Monika und du hier seid, beruhigt mich etwas.«

Noah nickte. »Ist schon gut. Du bist auch mutig!«

»Danke, Kumpel.« Blitz lachte und intensivierte kurz seine Umarmung. »In einem Gewitter fest zu hängen ist nicht das Beste, aber wenn da noch andere bei dir sind, auf die du zählen kannst, ist das alles schon nicht mehr ganz so schlimm.«

Der Kleine nickte wieder und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Doch als die Minuten vergingen und die Abstände zwischen den Donnern immer kürzer wurden, begann er wieder zu jammern und zu zittern. Und dieses Mal konnte nichts was IQ oder Blitz sagten, ihn wieder beruhigen.

»W-wann kommt Dom wieder…?«, war seine zitternde Stimme zu hören.

»Schwer zu sagen, es ist sicher schwierig, in der Unordnung des Lagers die Lampen zu finden«, meinte IQ. »Aber-, oh hey, ich glaube, sie kommen!« Behutsam brachte sie Noah dazu, sich zur Tür umzudrehen, die in den Flur führte. Ein kleines Licht wanderte über die Wände, höchstwahrscheinlich von einer Taschenlampe und sofort war Noah auf den Füßen.

»I-ich helfe ihnen beim Tragen!« Und damit warf er seine Decke zur Seite und war im nächsten Moment schon durch die Tür. IQ und Blitz versuchten ihn vergeblich aufzuhalten, doch das war auch gar nicht nötig, da das Licht immer näher kam, sodass sie schon kurz darauf wieder vage die Silhouetten der Möbel um sie herum erkennen konnten.

Noah rannte in den Flur hinaus und wollte seine Helden begrüßen, welche das Licht mitbrachten, doch gefror in seinen Bewegungen, die Augen vor Schreck immer größer werdend. Zu seinem Horror sah er weder Dom noch Marius, sondern eine dunkle große Figur über ihm aufragen. Sie war dick eingedeckt mit Schmutz und Schlamm und das Licht, was von der Hand der Kreatur kam, warf lange, scharfe Schatten über ihr Gesicht. Noah konnte böse Augen aufblitzen sehen und wie sich die andere große Hand des Monsters nach ihm ausstreckte.

Ein Schrei hallte durch die Gänge, der die gesamte Basis in ihren Grundfesten erschütterte. Panik nahm all seine Gedanken ein und ließ alle anderen vor Schreck zusammenfahren. Noah fuhr herum und rannte um sein Leben, versuchte, sich in der Dunkelheit zu verstecken. Er hörte die Stimmen von Kapkan und Glaz, die ihm nachriefen, doch die Angst war zu stark. Er rannte so schnell er konnte und war kurz darauf verschwunden.


	5. Taschenlampen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Junge, Junge! ;)

Blitz und IQ sprangen auf ihre Füße und rannten nach draußen – nur um einen über und über mit Schlamm bedeckten Kapkan anzutreffen, welcher noch leicht zitterte von der draußen herrschenden eisigen Kälte und dem Geräusch, das so ähnlich klang, wie der Todesschrei eines 8-Jährigen. Glaz stand bei ihm.

»Was war das?! Wo ist Noah? Und Dom?«, fragte IQ erschrocken.

Kapkan sah zu Glaz, dessen Augen genauso weit waren, wie die seinen. »Scheiße, er hat Maxim gesehen und… oh fuck!«

»Du hast ihn erschreckt!« IQ war kurz davor, Kapkan an die Gurgel zu gehen. »Verdammte Scheiße, in dieser Dunkelheit werden wir ihn nie wieder finden!«

»Es war nicht mit Absicht, hör auf, ihn anzuschreien!« Glaz trat vor Kapkan. »Warum habt ihr Noah in den stockdunklen Flur gelassen?!«

»Er dachte, ihr seid Dom und Marius mit den Taschenlampen«, erklärte Blitz.

»Oh mein Gott, er muss sich zu Tode erschrocken haben!« IQ verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. »Ich schwöre dir bei Gott, wenn ihm etwas passiert…!«

Sie stoppte, als sich ihnen Schritte näherten, zusammen mit einigen Taschenlampen, die Sicht auf die bisher fehlende Hälfte ihrer Gruppe gewährten. IQs Blick schweifte über alle hinweg und konnte dabei Bandit ausmachen, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, Jäger, die Arme vollgeladen mit Taschenlampen, Tachanka mit einem etwas verwirrt wirkendem Rufus und Fuze, welcher eine Augenbraue hochzog, als er Kapkan sah. »Was ist denn mit dir passiert, Maxim?«

»Wichtiger, was war das eben für ein Geräusch?«, fragte Jäger und neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite. »Bist du schon wieder hingefallen, Elias?« Er lachte leicht, die Spannung, welche in der Luft lag, ging komplett an ihm vorbei.

»Wo ist Noah?« Bandit trat näher und sah zu Kapkan, welcher aktuell so aussah, als wäre er den Tränen nahe. Den Fallensteller so zu sehen, ließ den Deutschen schlagartig ernst werden. »Maxim, wo ist Noah?«

»Sie haben ihn zu Tode erschreckt und er ist abgehauen«, sprach IQ und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

»D-das war doch keine Absicht, ernsthaft! Es-es tut mir Leid… Wer hätte mit so etwas denn gerechnet?« Kapkan schüttelte den Kopf, man konnte erahnen, wie sein Stresslevel gerade aussah. Bandit hatte ihn noch nie so blass und verschreckt gesehen.

»Wie kommst du dazu, zu denken, es wäre eine gute Idee, hier her zu kommen, verkleidet als seine größte Angst überhaupt?! Wie?!« IQ war nicht mehr zu beruhigen.

»E-es tut mir Leid!«, stotterte Kapkan.

»Dafür ist es etwas zu spät! Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?!«

»Ich-«, doch bevor Kapkan weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach ihn Bandit.

»Okay. Jetzt kommt erst mal wieder runter, wärt ihr so nett?« Sein Blick lag auf IQ.

Verwirrung war auf den Gesichtern aller zu sehen, keiner verstand, warum gerade Bandit Kapkan verteidigte, besonders wenn man das erste Treffen zwischen dem Russen und Noah bedachte, welches ziemlich ähnlich zu ihrer derzeitigen Situation verlaufen war.

»Die nächsten Toiletten sind gleich dort hinten, ich bin sicher, sie waren gerade dorthin unterwegs, okay? Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst, doch unser wichtigstes Ziel sollte im Moment sein, Noah zu finden. Danach kannst alles und jeden auf die Art und Weise umbringen, wie du es gerne möchtest. Aber erst, wenn das Kind wieder bei uns ist, kapiert?«

Den Mund vor Verblüffung leicht geöffnet, nickte IQ nur. Bandit nahm eine Taschenlampe von Jäger und wandte sich an Kapkan. »Du solltest dir als erstes den ganzen Schlamm abwaschen und saubere Klamotten besorgen. Es ist gerade höchstwahrscheinlich nur kaltes Wasser da, also nicht wundern. Die anderen beginnen mit der Suche. Timur, du bleibst hier. Wenn Noah zurückkommen sollte, bist du der einzige, der ihn momentan beruhigen könnte. Er vertraut dir. Ich durchsuche den Westflügel.« Er zeigte in die Richtung, in welche laut IQ der Kleine verschwunden war. »Wenn wir ihn in zwei Stunden noch nicht gefunden haben, treffen wir uns wieder hier. Wenn ich irgendwelche dummen Kommentare höre, bevor wir Noah gefunden haben, könnt ihr was erleben, verstanden?«

Und ohne weitere Worte, verschwand er mitsamt seiner Taschenlampe.

Die anderen standen einen Moment in kompletter Stille, bis Blitz sie schließlich brach: »Ihr habt den Mann gehört. Dann last ihn uns mal finden!« Er nahm sich zwei Taschenlampen und reichte eine an IQ weiter. Als er sich Richtung Südflügel wandte, um dort seine Suche zu starten, konnte er ein stolzes Lächeln nicht zurückhalten.

* * *

Nach stolzen 2 ½ Stunden der Suche in kompletter Dunkelheit, fand Fuze ihn schließlich im Ostflügel. Er versteckte sich in einem Lagerraum, welcher hauptsächlich von den Rekruten genutzt wurde. Wie beim ersten Mal weigerte sich der Kleine, raus zu kommen, sodass Fuze Bandit holen musste, mit allen anderen im Schlepptau.

»Wo ist er?«, fragte Bandit, als er ankam.

»Linke Seite, ganz hinten«, meinte Fuze und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Der Deutsche nickte und fackelte nicht lange. Als er an Kapkan vorbeikam, stoppte er und wandte sich zu ihm um. Der Russe sah aus, als wäre er durch die Hölle und zurück und das bereits zum zweiten Mal. Er wirkte blass und rastlos. Bandit legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

»Ich erkläre ihm, was passiert ist, okay?« Seine Antwort war ein kurzes Nicken, also drückte er kurz Kapkans Schulter und betrat den vollgepackten Raum. »Noah?«

Alles was er hörte, war ein Schluchzen und leises Jammern. Er seufzte. Noah war hier, das war schon mal gut, doch er weinte, was nicht gerade vielversprechend war.

Er fuhr sich über seinen Bart. Sie befanden sich jetzt in völliger Dunkelheit, weshalb er nur langsam näher trat. »Noah, ich bin’s, Dom, hörst du? Geht’s dir gut? Bist du verletzt?«

Er hörte ein leises Schniefen, dann ein »D-dom…?« Gott sei Dank.

»Ja, ich bin’s. Ich weiß, du kannst hier drin nicht wirklich etwas sehen, doch ich bin hier. Ich habe eine Taschenlampe, ich kann sie anschalten, damit du mich sehen kannst, in Ordnung?«

»J-ja…«

Bandit schaltete das kleine Teil ein, hielt aber eine Hand vor die Linse, sodass das plötzliche Licht nicht blendete. Dann nahm er langsam seine Finger weg, einen nach dem anderen, um Noah nicht durch das helle Licht oder auftretende Schatten zu erschrecken. Er senkte die Taschenlampe und lies seinen Blick in dem begrenzt erleuchteten Radius suchen. Als er die unordentlichen Haare des Kleinen sah, fühlte er ein Gewicht, so groß wie der Mount Everest, von seinen Schultern fiel.

Noahs Gesicht war tränennass und seine Augen gerötet vom Weinen. Er sah ebenso blass aus, wie Maxim und schien genauso zu frieren, doch im Großen und Ganzen war er Wohlauf. Bandit lächelte ihn leicht an. »Ich komme zu dir, okay? Ich wette, du frierst, Kleiner.« Langsam machte er sich daran, sich einen Weg zu Noah durch die Unordnung zu kämpfen, die die Rekruten hier hinterlassen hatten. Währenddessen redete er weiter. »Was ist passiert, Kumpel? Du hast mich ziemlich erschreckt!«

»D-du hast g-gesagt, da-da sind keine Mon-ster und… i-ich habe eins g-gesehen und es w-wollte mich holen!«, flüsterte der Kleine.

»Noah, ich schwöre dir, dass das kein Monster war. Ich kann es dir morgen zeigen, ja?« Als er schließlich bei Noah ankam, ließ er sich langsam bei ihm nieder. »Ich bin hier und ich verspreche dir, dass dort nirgendwo Monster sind, Großer. Ich weiß, du hast Angst, aber du kannst mir glauben, ich hatte genauso Schiss. Doch du wirst hier kein einziges Monster finden, hier sind bloß wir zwei und die anderen. Timur ist da, genauso wie Alexandr und Monika mit Marius und Elias, Maxim und Shuhrat, sogar Rufus wartet auf dich. Sie haben sich auch große Sorgen um dich gemacht, weißt du?« Er hielt dem Kleinen seine Hand hin.

Noah schielte unsicher zu ihm auf, dann zur Tür, immer noch zitternd. Bandit wartete geduldig, bis Noah langsam seine Hand nahm. Als seine kleine Hand Bandits Finger umklammerte, kletterte er sofort in seine Arme. Bandit umarmte ihn fest und seufzte erleichtert. Er würde nicht lügen, wenn er sagte, es ist ein Wunder, dass er selbst nicht zitterte.

»Du bist ja eiskalt! Verdammt nochmal.« Er zog seine Jacke aus und wickelte das Kind darin ein. Er nahm Noah auf seine Arme, wo der Kleine sein Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergrub, während Bandit seinen Weg nach draußen suchte.

Als die anderen sie beiden zusammen sahen, war von jedem ein großer Seufzer der Erleichterung zu hören. Bandit trat nach draußen auf den Flur und legte eine Hand auf Noahs Kopf, um den jammernden Jungen zu beruhigen. Kapkan trat näher, um etwas zu sagen, doch Bandit war schneller.

»Ich würde sagen, wir sollten als erstes wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in Ordnung? Wir brauchen alle etwas Ruhe, vor allem Noah und Maxim.«

Noah hob langsam seinen Kopf und sah sich um, doch als er die anderen Operator sah, verbarg er sein Gesicht schnell wieder in Bandits Nacken. »K-kann ich heute Nacht wieder bei dir schlafen?«

Bandit nickte, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. »Klar.« Er fühlte Noahs erleichtertes Lächeln an seiner Schulter, als er sich zusammen mit den anderen auf den Rückweg machte. Hinter ihnen flüsterte Glaz etwas zu Maxim, um die Spannung ein wenig zu lockern und Jäger begann erleichtert sich mit Fuze und Blitz zu unterhalten. Die größte Aufregung hatten sie überstanden.

Wieder in dem großen Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, lies sich Bandit auf der Couch nieder, Noah weiter in seinen Armen. IQ und die anderen verschwanden, um kurz darauf mit jeder Decke und jedem Kissen zurückzukehren, dass in dieser Basis gefunden werden konnte. Als Noah und Bandit alleine zurück blieben, lehnte sich Dom unterbewusst leicht gegen den Knirps in seinen Armen und schloss die Augen.

»G-geht’s dir gut?«, kam ein leises Flüstern von seiner Schulter.

Bandit lächelte schwach. »Sicher, warum fragst du?«

»Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich fragen sollte.«

»Es ist nichts, wirklich. Ich hatte bloß etwas Angst, dass du verletzt wärst, Noah. Das ist alles. Ich weiß, dass wenn man große Angst hat«, er öffnete die Augen und sah nach draußen, in den langsam abebbenden Sturm. »kann es manchmal passieren, dass man sich selbst dabei verletzt.« Sein Blick wanderte wieder zurück zu Noah. »Oder andere«, ergänzte er.

Noah schwieg einen Moment. »Tut mir Leid, dass ich weggerannt bin.«

»Ist schon okay. Es war weder deine Schuld, noch die von irgendjemanden sonst. Ich bin einfach froh, dass es dir gut geht.«

Noah umarmte Bandit mit zitternden Händen. »Hattest du schon einmal so viel Angst wie heute?«

Mit einem Lächeln nickte der Deutsche. »Einmal. In der Nacht, als ich meinen Bruder verlor. Ich bin mir nicht mal komplett sicher, ob ich seitdem irgendwann mal keine Angst hatte.«

»Wie hast du ihn verloren?«, fragte Noah.

»Es war ein Unfall.« Bandit atmete tief durch. »Als wir noch jünger waren gerieten wir während eines Protests in einen Kampf und…« Er brach ab, schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich erzähle es dir, wenn du etwas älter bist, ja?«

Der Junge nickte. »Ist gut. Mein Papa würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich so viele gute Freunde gefunden habe, die auf mich aufpassen. Ich werde ihm alles erzählen, wenn er wieder da ist.«

Bandit lächelte. »Wo ist er denn gerade?«

»Er lebt in Amerika. Seine Arbeit ist da. Ich vermisse ihn. Er hat mir das Walkie-Talkie gekauft, damit er mich immer erreichen kann, wenn er-«, er unterbrach sich selbst mit einem Gähnen. »wieder in England ist.«

Bandit murmelte etwas Zustimmendes, doch bevor er weiter fragen konnte, kamen die anderen zurück, mit genug Kissen und Decken um drei ausgewachsene Kissenburgen zu bauen. Alles abgeladen, verschwanden sie erneut um sich für die Nacht umzuziehen. Bandit half dem Kleinen, danach zog er sich selbst um. Für diese Nacht überließ er Noah sogar noch einmal seine wertvolle Jacke. Als sie wieder zurückkamen, hatten es sich die anderen bereits alle schon mehr oder weniger auf dem Boden bequem gemacht und leises Schnarchen erfüllte den Raum, kommend von Tachanka und Blitz. Zu Noahs Freude lag Bandit auf seiner einen Seite und Rufus kuschelte sich von der anderen an ihn heran. Dank diesen beiden dauerte es nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war. Bandit stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen auf und wartete eine Weile, währenddessen einfach still den Geräuschen zuhörend, die die übrigen schlafenden Operator verursachten. Behutsam legte er seine Hand auf Noahs Arm, versuchte ihn selbst durch den Schlaf hindurch noch etwas zu beruhigen, obwohl es wohl eher für seine Nerven war, als für Noahs. Irgendwann hörte er eine Stimme.

»Dom…?«

»Ja, Maxim?«

»Noah geht es gut, oder?«

Bandit konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. »Ihm geht es gut, ja, aber ich glaube, er wird von jetzt an jede einzelne Nacht neben mir schlafen wollen.«

»Als ob dich das stören würde«, lachte der Russe leise.

»Halt die Klappe und schlaf endlich oder ich bring dich dazu!«, erwiderte Bandit, doch musste ebenso lachen.

Für einige Minuten breitete sich Stille zwischen ihnen aus, doch dann erhob Kapkan noch einmal das Wort. »Danke.«

»Für was?«

»Das du mich verteidigt hast. Das war ziemlich nett von dir.«

»Kein Ding. Es war wirklich nicht deine Schuld. Ich war vorher ziemlich scheiße zu dir, ich wollte es nur wieder gut machen.«

»Gleichfalls. Ich hab’s dir nie wirklich übel genommen.«

»Ebenfalls.«

»Aber für’s Protokoll, du bist immer noch ein Stück Scheiße!«, schnaubte Kapkan belustigt. »Gute Nacht.«

Lächelnd legte sich Bandit wieder hin und legte einen Arm um Noah, einfach um sicher zu gehen, dass der Kleine merkte, dass er da war, wenn er aufwachte. »Nacht.«


	6. Vergeben und Vergessen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hiermit sind wir bereits bei der Hälfte angekommen. Mein Herz blutet zwar, aber ab jetzt wir es besser und besser werden.   
> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Kapitel genauso gut wie mir!

Als Bandit am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Noahs Platz neben ihm bereits kalt. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und sah sich um, doch außer ihm und dem schlafendem Rufus war der Raum leer. Der Deutsche strich dem Hund sanft über den Kopf und weckte ihn damit ebenfalls.

»Schätze, wir sollten die anderen suchen, was?«

Mit einem verschlafenen Gähnen erhob sich Rufus und streckte sich genüsslich, während Bandit sich umzog. Als sie zusammen durch die Basis streiften, auf der Suche nach ihren verlorenen Kameraden, steckte Bandit sich eine Kippe an.

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie es sein konnte, dass er der Letzte war, der aufwachte, normalerweise konnte er nicht mal richtig Schlaf finden, geschweige denn länger als alle anderen schlafen. Er war entspannt, sogar ein kleines bisschen glücklich, da auch diese Nacht ohne Albträume an ihm vorbei gegangen war. Er vermutete, dass er einfach zu müde war, nach der Geschichte mit Noah oder aber dass das Kind im Schlaf neben sich zu haben, etwas war, von dem Bandit einfach nicht wusste, wie sehr er es brauchte.

Schließlich fanden sie das komplette Team in der Küche, Jäger bis zu den Ellenbogen in einer großen Kiste voll mit Kabeln und anderem Zeug, wovon einzig und allein Mechaniker den Sinn kannten. Fuze assistierte ihm, neben ihm eine ähnliche Box, etwas kleiner und mehr aufgeräumt, voll mit Schaltern und kleinen Lampen. Bandit trat näher und grüßte sie mit einem kurzen Nicken.

»Morgen, Leute.«

Noah saß neben Glaz mit einem Stapel Papier vor sich, doch als er Bandits Stimme hörte, ließ er wortwörtlich alles fallen und rannte ihm entgegen, um ihn zu begrüßen. Er sprang ihm in die Arme und da Bandit keinen Grund finden konnte, den Kleinen nicht ebenfalls zu umarmen, tat er es mit einem sanften Lächeln. IQ beobachtete sie mit einem stolzen Ausdruck im Gesicht, doch ließ es dieses Mal unkommentiert.

»Marius und Shuhrat haben den Sicherungskasten gefunden! Aber sie haben gesagt, dass alles geschmolzen ist, deshalb müssen sie es erst Mal reparieren. Wir hatten noch kein Frühstück, weil wir ja auch keinen Strom haben und sie meinten, dass das auch noch bis heute Abend so bleiben wird. Alexandr und Elias sind los und suchen uns Feuerholz, weil wir ein Barbecue machen wollen!«, schnatterte er aufgeregt. Bandit lachte kurz und fuhr dem Jungen durch die Haare.

»Alles klar. Willst du Maxim und mir nach dem Essen etwas helfen, wie du es mir gestern versprochen hast?«

Noah nickte. »Klar! Aber… du hast gesagt, dass du auch noch etwas über das Sch-schlammmonster sagen willst.« Er wandte den Blick ab.

Bandit murmelte zustimmend und ging zu einem der Tische hinüber. »Stimmt. Aber dafür brauchen wir Maxim und Timur. Na komm.«

Als die vier die Küche verließen, hörten sie noch, wie IQ Fuze und Jäger von ihrer Arbeit abzog und sie stattdessen tatkräftig bei den Vorbereitungen für das Barbecue einspannte, da Maestro und Thermite – ihre beiden wichtigsten Verbündeten in der Küche – erst in einer Woche wieder zurück sein würden.

Bandit sah zu Kapkan. »Wo sind deine Sachen? Sind sie immer noch schmutzig?«

»Das Meiste schon. Ich habe mich noch nicht dazu durchringen können, sie sauber zu machen. Sie sind im Lager.«

»Okay. Weist du, Noah, das Ding, dass du letzte Nacht gesehen hast, war kein Monster, sondern Maxim in seiner Uniform.«

Noah blinzelte verwirrt und sah zu Maxim, dann wieder zu Bandit. »Wirklich? Bist du sicher? Warum sollte Maxim mir wehtun wollen?«

»Er wollte dir nicht weh tun, er wollte dich bloß auffangen, weil du so schnell warst und er Angst hatte, dass du auf dem Flur ausrutschst«, erklärte Glaz behutsam.

»Weißt du noch, als du mich vor einigen Tagen nach Maxims komischem Kostüm gefragt hast?« Noah nickte und Bandit fuhr fort. »Nun ja, das ist nicht wirklich ein Kostüm, sondern viel mehr seine Ausrüstung und seine Uniform. Eine von Maxims Spezialitäten ist das Verstecken, er ist ein Jäger, weist du?« Bandit öffnete eine Tür und trat nach draußen. Sie ließen das Hauptgebäude hinter sich und steuerten auf eines der kleineren zu, in welchem sie den Großteil ihrer Ausrüstung, Waffen und Vorräte lagerten. »Er versucht mit seiner Umgebung zu verschmelzen, damit die Tiere ihn nicht mehr sehen können.«

»Wirklich?« Noah sah zu Kapkan auf, welcher langsam nickte.

Bandit ging zu Kapkans Abteil, Maxim schloss die Tür auf und er trat ein. Der Hauptteil der Uniform des Russen war hier untergebracht, immer noch verschlammt und schmutzig. Bandit hob die Kapuze auf und zeigte sie Noah. Der Kleine legte den Kopf schief und verzog das Gesicht.

»A-aber… Bist du dir ganz sicher?«

Kapkan sammelte seine dicke Jacke, den Schal und die Schutzweste auf, alles war voll mit Schlamm. Der Junge überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zu Glaz auf, auf der Suche nach einer Erklärung, doch als er bei ihm keine bekam, sah er stattdessen zu Bandit, welcher die Kapuze wieder ablegte. »Diese Ausrüstung ist nicht nur hilfreich, um sich zu verstecken, sondern ist auch sehr dick und warm. Dank ihr hat Maxim nicht gefroren, als er draußen in den Wäldern war.« Er sah zwischen Noah und den schweren Klamotten hin und her. »Abgesehen davon lassen ihn diese Sachen wesentlich größer und bedrohlicher wirken, doch sieh‘ ihn dir an, er ist nichts weiter, als ein großer Softie.«

Noah hatte skeptisch die Augen verengt und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. »Bist du dir sicher?«, wiederholte er.

»Soll ich es dir zeigen?«, bot Kapkan an. Der Junge nickte, also warf der Russe sich seine Jacke über, dann den Schal und die Kapuze, machte sich keine Mühe mit den schweren Schuhen, Hosen und seiner Weste. Als er soweit war, stand er auf und überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

Der Kleine betrachtete ihn und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er jammerte leise und anstatt irgendetwas zu sagen, kletterte er wieder in Bandits Arme. Dieser fuhr ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. »Es ist, wie ich es dir gesagt habe. Da waren keine Monster, nur schlechtes Timing. Maxim war auf dem Weg zu den Duschen, er wollte dir nicht wehtun, ehrlich. Glaubst du mir das?« Bandit sah Noah direkt in die Augen.

Noah nickte langsam und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. »Ja.«

»Gut.« Der Deutsche seufzte. »Was ist dann das Problem?«

»Ich verstehe, dass er mir gestern nicht wehtun wollte, aber damals, das Sch-schlammmonster, was mich im Wald gefunden hat, war das auch Maxim? Das, was mir mein Walkie-Talkie weggenommen hat und mich in dieses unheimliche Zimmer gebracht hat?«

Bandit sah zu Kapkan, dann wieder zurück zu Noah. »Leider ja. Aber er hat das damals nicht böse gemeint, weist du? Wir sind eine militärische Organisation, wir müssen bestimmten Regeln und Protokollen folgen. Maxim hat getan, was er musste, doch er wollte sich dafür entschuldigen, seit du aus diesem Zimmer damals raus bist.«

Noah sah zu dem Russen auf. »Willst du?«

Kapkan kniete sich hin und nahm die Kapuze ab, brachte seine verwuschelten Haare zum Vorschein. »Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich zweimal so sehr erschreckt habe, Großer. Es war wirklich nicht mit Absicht, ich verspreche es dir. Aber ich verstehe es, wenn du keine Zeit mehr mit mir verbringen willst. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte dich niemals verletzen.«

Noah betrachtete ihn einige Momente lang, dann wandte er sich an Bandit, dann Glaz, doch sah wieder zu Kapkan zurück mit einem Funken Unsicherheit in den Augen. Er verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht, es arbeitete in seinem Kopf und dann, an dem Reißverschluss von Bandits Jacke herumspielend, fragte er: »Kann ich mein Walkie-Talkie zurück haben?«

Kapkan lächelte schwach. »Klar Kumpel, ich bringe es dir.«

»Okay!«

»Verzeihst du mir?«, fragte Kapkan, Schuldgefühle deutlich hörbar in seiner Stimme mitschwingend.

Noah biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sah ein weiteres Mal zu Bandit und nickte dann langsam. Glaz seufzte erleichtert, legte sich dabei unbewusst eine Hand aufs Herz. Kapkan lächelte den Kleinen an, doch da öffnete Noah wieder den Mund. »Kann ich mal deine Jacke mit dieser Kapuze anprobieren? Das sieht soo komisch aus.«

Lachend nickte Kapkan. »Klar. Und wenn du willst, kann ich dir beibringen, wie du dich selbst gegen Monster verteidigen kannst.«

Noahs Augen wurden rund. »Kannst du das machen? Wirklich? Bitte-bitte! Bring es mir bei, Maxim, bitte!«

Grinsend schüttelte Bandit den Kopf. Er lehnte sich zurück und sah zu Glaz, welcher Kapkan mit einem liebevollen Ausdruck beobachtete. Der Sniper war sichtbar stolz auf den anderen Russen und wie er die Angelegenheit geregelt hatte.

Als Kapkan ihm seine Ausrüstung erklärte, war nach einer halben Stunde Noahs übriggebliebene Unsicherheit komplett verschwunden. Zusätzlich bot Maxim ihm noch an – sollte Noah das wollen –, ihm beizubringen, wie man Fallen herstellte, was Noah begeistert annahm.

Als sie später wieder zu den anderen dazu stießen, füllte der Duft von Essen die Luft, sodass sie ein verspätetes Frühstück veranstalteten und danach noch einmal die Basis unter die Lupe nahmen.

* * *

Später am Tag verstanden sie schließlich, wie Noah es geschafft hatte, einzudringen.

»Er war wo?!«, flüsterte IQ, der Schreck, welchen man auf den Gesichtern der anderen sah, schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

»In der verbotenen Zone«, nickte Bandit.

Sie saßen draußen und genossen die letzten Strahlen der Oktober-Sonne auf ihrer Haut. Es war nicht besonders warm, aber es war auf jeden Fall besser, als der wütende Sturm von gestern. Sie saßen um ein Lagerfeuer herum, der Strom war lange wieder da, trotzdem war es schöner, als drinnen zu hocken. Noah war außer Hörweite mit Kapkan und trainierte mit ihm die Grundlagen der Selbstverteidigung gegen größere Gegner – Monster in diesem Fall. Er wollte, dass Noah noch andere Möglichkeiten hat, als jeden in die Augenbraue zu beißen, also trainierte er alles Mögliche mit ihm.

Glaz beobachtete sie, interessiert an der Art, mit welcher Kapkan mit dem Jungen umging. Vor einigen Jahren hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ein Kind zu adoptieren, doch ihre Leben waren damals zu gefährlich, zudem waren sie nicht verheiratet, doch das Bild von Kapkan, wie er Noah unterrichtete, ihm geduldig alles zeigte und mit ihm lachte, ließ seine Knie etwas weich werden.

»Wie zur Hölle ist er dorthin gekommen?«, fragte Tachanka. Die verbotene Zone war ein großes Areal, abgetrennt von den eigentlichen Trainingsgründen. In den ersten Jahren dieses Standorts nutzten sie die Zone zum Testen neuer Waffen und Sprengstoff. Wenn der davon zurückgebliebene Bezirk – den Explosionen von vermischtem C4, Raketen und Granaten geschuldet – nicht so schon gefährlich genug war, dann spätestens durch den Untergrund, welcher instabil und damit lebensbedrohlich geworden war. In der Vergangenheit mussten sie den Hauptteil einzäunen, nachdem sich ein Rekrut beide Beine gebrochen hatte. Er fiel damals in ein Loch, verursacht durch Ashs Spezialität, welche jedoch von Unterholz verdeckt war.

»Er war mit seinem Fahrrad auf der Straße unterwegs, doch irgendetwas hat ihn erschreckt und er ist gestürzt. Er fand ein Loch im Zaun und verletzt und verängstigt wie er war, hoffte er darauf, Leute zu finden, die ihm helfen können. Er streifte in der gesperrten Zone herum und wie es aussieht, kannst du mit dem Gewicht eines Kindes dort durch kommen, ohne einzubrechen. Er kletterte über das Tor, weil er hoffte, dort jemanden zu finden. Stattdessen verirrte er sich in den Wäldern und das ist, wie der gute Maxim ihn gefunden hat.«

»Du willst mich doch verarschen«, seufzte IQ.

»Nö. Wir haben heute ein paar Jeansfetzen gefunden, die zu seiner zerrissenen Hose passen, einen schmutzigen Rucksack und ein Bike in der Nähe von einem zugegeben sehr kleinen Loch im Zaun. Der Kleine ist wirklich taff«, fuhr Bandit fort. »In dem Rucksack waren noch ein paar Klamotten von ihm und ein paar Kekse, doch nichts weiter. Jetzt wissen wir zumindest, wie er rein gekommen ist, aber wir haben noch immer keinen Schimmer, warum.«

Jeder schwieg einen Moment, dann murmelte Tachanka: »In ein paar Tagen kommen die anderen zurück. Wir sollten uns den Rucksack noch einmal ansehen. Es ist unmöglich, dass er verschwindet und niemand sucht nach ihm.«

Einstimmiges Nicken, dann wandten sie sich zu Kapkan und Noah um. IQ seufzte. »Ich weiß, dass er nicht hier bleiben kann, aber- Irgendwie wünsche ich mir, dass wir seine Mutter nicht finden, damit er noch etwas länger bei uns sein kann.«

Blitz legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Schon okay. Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns vergessen wird. Vielleicht können wir es so organisieren, dass wir ihn hin und wieder sehen können. Ich hoffe es zumindest.«

»Jemand sollte seine Mutter daten«, meinte Jäger mit einem Lächeln, erntete ein Schnauben von Fuze.

Blitz schnalzte mit der Zunge. »Na dann, los geht’s!«

Jäger grinste, doch winkte ab. »Kann ich nicht! Unser Freund hier, Dominic, ist der Stiefvater des Kleinen, Elias, niemand sonst!«

Bandit verdrehte die Augen, doch dieses Mal, verneinte er Marius‘ Aussage nicht. Langsam begann er wirklich an dem Jungen zu hängen und er wusste, wenn der Moment kam, ihn gehen zu lassen, würde es schmerzhaft werden.

»Ich brauche eine Zigarette.« Er stand auf und verschwand. Niemand stoppte ihn. Dieses Mal konnten sie sich vorstellen, warum er ging.


	7. Die Akte

Bandit sollte Recht behalten. Noah wollte von jetzt an _jede_ Nacht bei ihm schlafen und da der Zwerg es irgendwie schaffte, die Albträume und depressiven Gedanken fern zu halten, sagte Bandit nie nein. Tagsüber verbrachte jeder von ihnen abwechselnd Zeit mit Noah. Sie wechselten sich mit der Aufgabe des Babysittens ab. Und so kam es, dass Noah nach einigen Tagen die Basis manchmal besser kannte, als sie selbst. Er vermied verständlicherweise den Keller, doch er wusste immer wo er wen finden konnte. Wenn Bandit seine Anwesenheit mal wieder beim Essen vermissen ließ, sah man Noah zwar an, dass er darüber traurig war, doch er beschwerte sich nie darüber. Er begann zu verstehen, wie Bandit funktionierte.

Als sie den schmutzigen Rucksack des Kleinen durchsuchten, konnten sie nicht wirklich etwas Hilfreiches finden. Nur ein kleines Shirt, das die Initialen N.T. eingestickt hatte. Das ‚N‘ stand vermutlich für Noah, also war zumindest ein kleiner Ansatzpunkt, durch die Datenbanken der nahegelegenen Schulen zu suchen, ob es dort irgendwelche Noah Ts gab. Doch das wäre viel einfacher mit Dokkaebi als Hilfe, also mussten sie warten, bis die kleine Hackerin wieder da war. Was sie einhellig nicht besonders schlimm fanden.

Eine Woche später, als sie gerade frühstückten, kehrten die anderen Teams zurück. So viele neue Gesichter und Stimmen hallten durch die Kantine, sowie große und grimmig aussehende, hungrige Operator. Manche von ihnen wirkten sogar noch etwas rauer als normalerweise. Noah saß zwischen Jäger und Fuze, doch als er die unbekannten Leute herein strömen sah, floh er aus der Mensa und suchte nach Bandit. Bereits zehn Minuten später ließ er sich bei den Schießständen neben ihm auf den Boden fallen.

»Was ist los, Kleiner? Du siehst ängstlich aus.«

»Mir geht’s gut. Es ist nur- da sind so viele Leute in der Kantine. Die sind laut und unheimlich! Sogar die Frauen.«

Lächelnd nickte Bandit. »Ja, das stimmt. Die Frauen sind manchmal viel unheimlicher als die Männer hier.«

»Nicht bloß hier!«, kicherte Noah. Er lehnte sich gegen Bandits Schulter. »Kann ich etwas hier bleiben?«

»Klar, Kumpel. Ich habe gerade etwas geübt, willst du es auch mal ausprobieren?« Sein Blick glitt über die Schießstände hinweg.

Blinzelnd sah Noah zu ihm auf. »Ja bitte! Du wirst mir doch dabei helfen, oder?«

»Hey, ich weiß zwar, dass du ein starker kleiner Kerl bist, aber diese Waffen können ausschlagen wie ein Pferd. Natürlich werde ich dir helfen.« Bandit wuschelte durch Noahs Haare und grinste ihn an. »Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich derjenige bin, der das sagt, aber wir können uns nicht den gesamten Tag hier verstecken. Wir sollten irgendwann zurück zu den anderen gehen, spätestens wenn es Mittagessen gibt.«

»Ich weiß. Kann ich beim Mittag heute neben dir sitzen?«

»Sicher, das musst du nicht fragen.« Bandit stand auf und schnipste den Stummel seiner Kippe in den nächsten Aschenbecher. Sie verbrachten noch die komplette restliche Zeit bei den Schießständen, Bandit erklärte alles, stellte sicher, dass Noah die Sicherheitsschritte beherrschte, bevor er eine echte Waffe überhaupt anfasste. Wie sich herausstellte, war Noah schon zufrieden damit, Bandit einfach nur beim Schießen zuzusehen und hin und wieder neckende Kommentare abzugeben, wenn er einmal nicht die Mitte des Ziels traf.

Erst als es Zeit für das Mittagessen war, wagten sie sich das nächste Mal unter andere Menschen. Sie waren noch ziemlich früh dran, weshalb die Kantine zu großen Teilen noch leer war. Nur Maestro, Thermite und IQ arbeiteten in der Küche zusammen, um irgendetwas Essbares zu kreieren. Bevor Maestro Rainbow beitrat, hatten sie immer nur für ihre jeweiligen Teams gekocht, doch der Italiener beharrte darauf, wie wichtig gesundes Essen war und dass man sich nicht nur von Nudelterrinen und Chicken Nuggets mit Nutella ernähren konnte.

IQ begrüßte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln. »Hey Leute! Wo seid ihr gewesen?«

»Wir waren Schießen!«, strahlte Noah sie an.

»Ich habe geschossen. Er hat mich kritisiert«, stellte Bandit klar.

Noah überging diesen Kommentar. »Dom ist wirklich richtig gut darin und doch manchmal flucht er wie ein Pirat. Er bräuchte so eine Dose, wo er jedes Mal Geld reinstecken muss, wenn er wieder geflucht hat!«

Thermite schnaubte. »Dann wären wir Ende dieser Woche reich, Kleiner.«

IQ lachte und drehte Noah zu Thermite und Maestro. »Noah, diese beiden Herren sind Jordan und Adriano. Leute, das ist Noah. Er ist derjenige, von dem ich euch schon erzählt habe.«

Thermite trat näher und lächelte freundlich, als er ihm seine Hand hinhielt. Als Noah sie annahm, schüttelte der Amerikaner die kleine Hand, genauso, wie er es mit jedem anderen Erwachsenen tun würde, was das Kind zum Kichern brachte. Maestro war etwas direkter. Er zog Noah in seine Arme und beinahe hatte man Angst, er könnte ihn zerdrücken mit seiner kraftvollen, warmen Umarmung. Der Kleine quietschte überrascht, doch erwiderte die Umarmung. IQ biss sich auf die Unterlippe, in dem Versuch, das Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Als Maestro ihn wieder los lies, stand Noah einen Moment einfach nur da, leichte Verwirrung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht, doch er lächelte. »Du hast mich fast zerdrückt! Monika? Adriano ist ein Riese, richtig?«

Mit einem herzhaften Lachen tätschelte Maestro seinen Rücken, bevor er sich wieder dem Kochen zuwandte. IQ grinste. »Er ist ein großer, haariger Behemoth, doch er ist nicht der stärkste und größte hier, weist du? Wir haben zwei, die sind noch größer, einen wirst du beim Mittagessen treffen! Willst du uns bis dahin helfen, das Essen vorzubereiten?«

Noah nickte und wusch sich die Hände. Er bekam eine Schürze von IQ und half bei allem, worum ihn die drei baten. Er war nicht der schnellste beim Kochen, doch er machte es wirklich gut. Bandit saß am Rand der Mensa in einer Ecke und beobachtete sie. Irgendwie fühlte er Stolz für das Kind, wie er so schnell Bekanntschaften schloss, mit vorher noch völlig Fremden. Später, als die ersten Operator hereinschneiten, brachte Noah das Geschirr zu den Tischen.

Als er gerade zurück zur Küche eilte, um noch ein paar Messer zu holen, sah er die Mitglieder des SAS eintreten, Sledge als Letzter. Der kahle Mann sah sich um und grüßte Maestro mit einem Lächeln. Blinzelnd trat Noah zu IQ, Bandit und Thermite und zeigte auf Sledge, der gerade eine Unterhaltung mit dem Italiener begann. »Ist das der Riese, von dem du mir erzählt hast?«

IQ nickte. »Jap. Er hat einen großen 10 Kilo schweren Stahlhammer, welchen niemand so gut schwingen kann, wie er. Er kann ganze Wände damit kurz und klein schlagen!«

Noahs Kinnlade fiel nach unten, als er zu Sledge aufsah, welcher im Allgemeinen ganz nett aussah. Er hörte Maestros Geschichte zu, immer wieder lächelnd und nickend. »Ich wette, er hat viel Spinat gegessen«, kicherte Noah, was Bandit und Thermite belustigt schnauben lies und IQ zum Lachen brachte.

»Vielleicht ist der Spinat auch Schuld an seiner Glatze«, meinte Bandit grinsend, was Thermite erneut schnauben lies.

IQ sah zu Noah und nickte mit dem Kopf zu dem Giganten. »Willst du dich vorstellen?«

Noah nickte und sah zu Bandit. »Darf ich?«

»Klar, mach nur. Erzähl ihm auch von dem Spinat, okay?«

Grinsend nickte Noah.

»Na dann, los!« IQ hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, welche Noah glücklich annahm.

Thermite schielte zu Bandit rüber, als sie weg waren. »Du bist wirklich so etwas wie sein Stiefvater!«

»Wenn so viele von euch das denken, muss es wohl stimmen.« Bandit verschränkte seine Arme und beobachtete Noah, welcher sich soeben Sledge höflich vorstellte. Er seufzte leise. Er konnte nicht einmal sich selbst noch etwas anderes einreden. »Ich mag ihn. Er ist ein cooles Kind, lustig und clever. Ich weiß, dass wir seine Eltern finden müssen, doch ein kleiner Teil von mir will ihn hier behalten.«

Grinsend stieß Thermite ihn mit seinem Ellenbogen an. »So wie Adoption?« Es war offensichtlich ein Witz, doch Bandit müsste lügen, wenn er sagen würde, er hätte darüber noch nicht nachgedacht.

»Natürlich nicht, du Vollidiot.« Bandit räusperte sich. »Geh weiter kochen, Chef Ramsay, du musst die gesamte Base durchfüttern.«

Lachend wandte Thermite sich ab und lies ihn mit seinen Gedanken allein. Er beobachtete sie, als IQ Noah in die Obhut von Maestro und Sledge übergab und sich selbst wieder dem Essen widmete. Das Kind war so winzig im Vergleich zu diesen beiden, vor allem dem Schotten. Bandit schielte unauffällig zu den Tischen, als sie sich langsam füllten, sah Kapkan, welcher sich neben Glaz niederließ und sich leicht an ihn lehnte, Jäger, der sich entspannt mit Fuze, Echo und Twitch unterhielt und wie Tachanka angeregt mit Blitz diskutierte. Er seufzte. Noah hatte die Art verändert, wie er von anderen gesehen wurde, wie er andere sah, doch am Wichtigsten: wie er sich selbst sah.

Noah kam sehr gut mit den anderen Operator aus. Er verstand, welche von ihnen, lieber etwas Abstand zu ihm hatten, sodass er sich eher auf einen kleinen Kreis beschränkte, mit dem er Zeit verbrachte, anstatt mit jedem innerhalb der Basis Freundschaften zu schließen. Nach wenigen Stunden hatte es Maestro geschafft, in den inneren Zirkel zu gelangen, direkt neben Glaz und Bandit. Er war freundlich, höflich und erzählte Noah spannende Geschichten über seine Kindheit und Familie, sodass es kein Wunder war. Daraufhin wollte der Kleine unbedingt einmal Italien besuchen. Bandit vertraute Maestro Noah an, sollte er mal wieder seine Zeit für sich brauchen, konnte er ihn unbesorgt in seine Obhut übergeben.

* * *

Am frühen Abend strich Bandit durch die Basis, versuchte seinen Kopf etwas frei zu bekommen, doch blieb letztendlich immer wieder bei den immer gleichen Gedanken hängen. Bis er Blitz und Thatcher sah, die sich mit Dokkaebi unterhielten. Er verzog das Gesicht und wusste sofort, was los war. Die junge Frau hatte einen Hefter in der Hand, ein Foto eines Jungen war vorne dran geheftet. Er wusste, dass Noah nach Hause zu bringen das Beste war – er war nicht bescheuert – doch jetzt diesen Hefter zu sehen, nur ein paar Stunden, nachdem die anderen zurück gekommen waren, war herzzerreißend. Die Hackerin hatte einen guten Job gemacht, da war er sich sicher.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, trat Bandit näher, vergrub dabei die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen. Blitz warf ihm einen Blick zu und lächelte. Bandit sah auf den Hefterund wusste die Antwort, bevor er die Frage gestellt hatte. »Was ist das, Elias?«

Blitz folgte seinen Blick und sein Lächeln wandelte sich zu etwas Traurigerem. »Das ist Noahs Schulzeugnis. Grace hat es beschafft und wir haben gerade besprochen, wie wir am Besten seine Mutter oder ihren Ehemann kontaktieren.«

Bandit nickte langsam, seine Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich unangenehm eng an. »Verstehe. Wann wollt ihr ihn nach Hause bringen?«

Thatcher betrachtete ihn mit einem ruhigem Ausdruck in den Augen. »Ich werde versuchen, seine Mutter zu erreichen, danach werden wir sehen. Ich denke, wir werden noch einige Tage dafür brauchen.«

Der Deutsche nickte wieder. »Klar. Danke.« Er wandte sich ab und steuerte den nächstgelegenen Ausgang an. Blitz folgte ihm ein paar Schritte, doch ließ ihn schließlich gehen.

Thatcher wandte sich zu ihm. »Ihr wisst, dass er gehen muss.« Er legte Blitz eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Ihr solltet euch ordentlich von ihm verabschieden, macht euch bereit dafür. Das Kind geht wieder nach Hause. Das ist das Beste für ihn.«

»Ich weiß, Mike.« Blitz sah immer noch Bandit nach. »Wir alle wissen das. Doch etwas zu sagen ist so viel einfacher, als so zu handeln. Ich werde später mit Dom reden. Wir sollten erst mal etwas essen gehen, oder was meint ihr?«

Die anderen beiden stimmten zu und Thatcher legte den Hefter auf seinem Tisch ab, bevor er ihnen folgte. Bandit war während des Abendessens nirgendwo zu sehen und Blitz konnte ihm dieses Mal nicht den geringsten Vorwurf machen. Er sah, wie Noah die gesamte Kantine und all die verschiedenen Operator nach Bandit absuchte, doch als er ihn nicht finden konnte, seufzte er und kuschelte sich an Maestro heran. Blitz verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht und wandte den Blick ab.


	8. Alpträume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mein Gott, ich liebe diese Stelle, Leute! Sooo seeehr. Ähnlich wie der Part, als Bandit IQ angegangen ist, um Kapkan zu verteidigen :‘) Wie auch immer. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es genauso wie mir!

Es war seit langem die erste Nacht, in der Bandit wieder Alpträume hatte, trotz Noah an seiner Seite. Und nicht nur das, die Träume waren zudem noch schlimmer als jemals zuvor. Es war, als würden sie warten und ihre Dunkelheit sammeln, nur um dann mit voller Kraft über ihn her zu fallen, sobald sie ihn wieder in ihren Klauen hatten. Er wurde von dunklen Figuren verfolgt, Gesichtern aus seiner Vergangenheit und Gegenwart, Entscheidungen und Wendungen von Ereignissen und so viel Verlust.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als er plötzlich die Augen aufriss. Sein gesamter Körper war bedeckt mit kaltem Schweiß und er zitterte wie Espenlaub. Sofort schoss sein Blick zur Seite, auf der Suche nach Noah, doch bevor er das friedlich schlafende Kind wecken konnte, stoppte er sich selbst in seinen Bewegungen. Er setzte sich auf, nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Doch die Technik, die er von Doc gelernt hatte, half nichts. Er war mitten in einer Panikattacke und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sie loswerden konnte, also saß er einfach nur da, still, in der Dunkelheit. Wartend, sein Körper bebend.

Er sah zu Noah, beobachtete ihn, wie er im Schlaf ein kleines Kissen an sich drückte. Sein Haar war ein einziges Durcheinander, das Gesicht vom Schlaf leicht zerknittert, doch er war friedlich. Bandit zwang sich, langsamer zu atmen, folgte dem Tempo des Kleinen. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch damit gelang es ihm, sich zu beruhigen. Langsam stand er auf, zog die Decke über Noah zu Recht und schirmte ihn damit ab, gegen die herrschende Oktoberkälte, bevor er barfuß den Raum verließ. Es war kalt, doch die frische Nachtluft klärte seinen Kopf etwas. Während er durch die Korridore strich, überlegte er, ob er Jäger oder Blitz wecken sollte, doch er wusste von vorn herein, dass sie es nicht verstehen würden. Er musste mit jemandem reden, doch Doc war immer noch nicht zurück und jemand anderem vertraute er nicht.

Irgendwann brachten ihn seine Füße zu einem anderen Part der Basis, in welchem die Frauen schliefen. Bevor er sich wieder davon abbringen konnte, schlüpfte er in den Raum von Ash, Twitch, Frost und IQ, vorsichtig Letztere weckend.

Nachdem sie den kurzen Moment der schlaftrunkenen Verwirrung überwunden hatte, wollte IQ schon denjenigen anfahren, der sie geweckt hatte, doch als sie Bandits Gesicht sah, stützte sich auf ihrem Ellenbogen auf, sich im Bett etwas aufsetzend. »Dom? Was ist los? Alles in Ordnung mit Noah?«

Bandit wandte den Blick ab. »Ich muss mit jemandem reden. Könnten wir…?«

IQ rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und gähnte, doch nickte schließlich. »Geh schon mal raus, bevor wir noch die Anderen wecken. Ich zieh mir nur schnell etwas über.«

Bandit nickte und verließ das Zimmer und war zugegeben ernsthaft erleichtert, als IQ ihm nach einigen Sekunden folgte. Ohne ein Wort lief Bandit los, während er den Kopf hängen lies. IQ verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, in dem Versuch, sich etwas warm zu halten.

Als Bandit nicht von selbst begann, zu reden, legte IQ ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Was ist passiert? Du siehst aus, als wärst du durch die Hölle gegangen.«

Bandit nickte langsam. »I-ich hatte wieder Alpträume. In letzter Zeit habe ich unnatürlich gut geschlafen und ich dachte-... Die Alpträume kamen wieder, stärker als jemals zuvor und zeigten mir jede noch so kleine Sache, die ich bereue und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll. Das ist alles so eine riesige Scheiße, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe.«

Den sonst immer so ruhigen und selbstgefälligen Bandit so durch den Wind zu sehen, beunruhigte IQ wie nichts anderes. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so erlebt. »Das stört mich nicht, Dom. Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn du willst. Ich mache uns erst mal einen Tee, in Ordnung? Du zitterst.«

Nickend folgte Bandit ihr zur Küche. Dort angekommen, machte IQ für sie beide zwei Tassen Tee, bevor sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf der Couch niederließen. Bandit schwieg und das zeigte IQ nur noch mehr, wie schwerwiegend das Problem war.

»Du hast mit diesen Alpträumen zu kämpfen, seit ich dich kenne, wie ist es dir gelungen, dass sie in den letzten Tagen weniger geworden sind?«, fragte sie sanft.

»Ich habe nichts damit zu tun«, war die geflüsterte Antwort. »Noah hat das getan. Ich habe keine verdammte Ahnung, wie er das geschafft hat, immerhin ist er auch nur ein einfaches verirrtes Kind, doch irgendwie…« Er massierte sich den Nasenrücken. »Seine Anwesenheit reichte aus, um meinen Kopf runter zu kühlen. Es fühlt sich an, als wären die Alpträume bereits Jahre her, doch das macht es nur noch schlimmer.«

IQ nickte langsam, während sie ihre Knie mit ihren Armen umschlang. »Verstehe. Ist heute irgendetwas passiert? Du warst nicht beim Abendessen. Wo bist du gewesen?«

»War schießen. Rauchen. Das Übliche.«

»Dominic, bitte… Ich kann dir nur helfen, wenn du mich lässt.«

Bandit nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er den Kopf abwandte. »Scheißdreck. Wie die kleine schnelle Tussi, die sie ist, hat Grace die Papiere von Noah beschafft. Ich habe sie, Mike und Elias getroffen, als sie darüber redeten, dass Mike morgen Noahs Mom kontaktieren will und ich-« Er schloss seine Augen und brach ab.

»Du hängst mehr an dem Kind als du zugeben willst und jetzt fürchtest du dich davor, ihn zu verlieren?«, vermutete IQ vorsichtig.

»Was ziemlich grenzdebil ist, da er nicht mein Kind ist und ich ein erwachsener Mann bin. Ich habe nicht das Recht, so zu fühlen. Es ist einfach nur seltsam. Vielleicht ist es ein temporärer Hirnschaden.« Bandit lachte kurz, doch es klang jämmerlich und gebrochen.

»Dein Humor hat sich nicht geändert, du wirst dich schon bald wieder erholt haben.« IQ lächelte ihn an. »Noah hat uns alle verändert, dich aber am meisten.«

»Was du nicht sagst…«, spottete Bandit.

»Willst du hören, was ich denke?«, fragte IQ und legte den Kopf schief.

»Vielleicht.«

IQ kicherte und stellte ihre Teetasse auf dem Kaffeetisch ab, bevor sie sich an Bandits Schulter lehnte. »Du hast Recht, du bist ein erwachsener Mann. Aber einer, der gebrochen wurde. Du musstest mit so viel Scheiße zurechtkommen. Alleine der Verlust deines Bruders, der ganze Undercover Job und der Stress, der damit einherging. Du musstest mehr aushalten, als die Meisten von uns. Soweit wie ich das mitbekommen habe, lässt du niemanden nah an dich heran. Warum?«

Bandit schwieg für einige Minuten, dann seufzte er. Er war sich sicher, IQ kannte die Antwort bereits. »Weil ich weiß, dass ich jeden Einzelnen wieder verlieren werde, in dem Moment, in dem ich sie an mich heranlasse.«

»Und trotzdem hast du es bei Noah getan.«

»Erzähl‘ mir was, das ich noch nicht weiß«, fauchte Bandit IQ an.

»Er war verloren, ängstlich und allein. Er war genau wie du.«

Bandit ließ seinen Kopf auf die Couchlehne zurückfallen. »Ich hasse dich.«

»Er half dir, so wie du ihm geholfen hast. Er vertraut dir, genauso, wie du ihm vertraust«, sprach IQ weiter. »Niemand ist so ehrlich wie ein Kind und das weist du. Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf für deine Gefühle, es wäre dumm, wenn es anders wäre. Du brauchst jemanden, dem du vertrauen kannst.« Sie lächelte vorsichtig. IQ hatte ihren Teamkameraden noch nie zuvor so verletzlich gesehen. »Und du hast einfach Angst, dass du ihn auch verlieren wirst.«

»Ich hasse dich, ich hasse diese gesamte Scheiße!« Bandit vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln zog IQ ihn zu sich heran und umarmte ihn. »Ist schon okay. Ich werde es niemandem erzählen, versprochen.«

»Klar. Sag mir, was ich jetzt machen soll. Erzähl es mir einfach.«

»Auch wenn Noah nicht für immer hierbleiben kann, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass er dich sehr liebt. Ich bin sicher, dass er dich nie vergessen wird. Du musst verstehen, dass, wenn er die Basis verlässt und nach Hause kommt, dass nicht gleichbedeutend damit ist, dass er für immer verschwindet, so wie es sonst bei dir der Fall war. Du kannst ihn weiterhin treffen.«

»Wie genau stellst du dir das vor, dass ich ein fremdes 8-jähriges Kind treffe, hm? Das sähe mit Sicherheit ziemlich interessant aus, da ich nicht mit ihm verwandt bin, oder sonst irgendwas. Was, wenn seine Eltern komplette Arschlöcher sind und eher die Cops rufen, weil ein ihnen unbekannter Erwachsener sich mit ihrem Kind treffen will?«

IQ seufzte. »Ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht, Dom. Es tut mir Leid. Aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass du nicht der einzige sein wirst, der ihn vermissen wird. Er ist uns allen ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen.« Ihre Stimme war dieses Mal nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Bandits Blick lag auf IQ, bevor er sie eng an sich zog, tief seufzend. IQ schluchzte leicht, gefolgt von einem Lachen. »Heulst du?«

»Das sind keine Tränen der Trauer, Dom. Ich freue mich für ihn, dass er zurück zu seiner Familie kommt. Aber er hat unsere Teams zur Zusammenarbeit gebracht. Nicht einmal unser Ziel der internationalen Terrorbekämpfung hat das so gut geschafft. Du glaubst mir nicht? Sieh einfach nur uns beide an.«

Bandit nickte langsam. »Ich glaube dir.«

»Fühlst du dich etwas besser?«

Über seine Antwort nachdenkend, sah er in ihre blauen Augen, dann nickte er wieder. »Ja. Danke.«

IQ tätschelte sanft Doms Schulter, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie eine verschlafene Stimme aus Richtung des Flurs.

»Dominic?«

Bandit wandte seinen Kopf und sah Noah im Türrahmen stehen. Sein Haar war ein einziges Durcheinander und er drückte sein kleines Kissen an sich, sein Ersatz für ein Kuscheltier. Seine Augen fielen immer wieder zu, doch er zwang sich, sie offen zu halten. »Hey Kleiner. Was machst du denn hier, du solltest schlafen!«

»Ich bin aufgewacht«, gähnte Noah, kletterte in Bandits Arme und lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter. »und du warst weg. Und als Marius mir erzählt hat, dass du manch-« Er kuschelte sich noch näher an Bandit heran. »-mal nicht gut schlafen kannst, da habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht, also wollte ich dich suchen, um mit dir zusammen wach zu bleiben, wenn du nicht schlafen kannst!«

Lächelnd drückte Bandit den Kleinen eng an sich. »Klar, du siehst wirklich so aus, als könntest du jetzt die gesamte Nacht durchmachen.«

Noah murmelte etwas gegen Bandits Brust und presste sein Kissen noch enger an sich. IQ erhob sich. »Wie wär’s, wenn ich dir eine heiße Schokolade mache, Noah? Du frierst sicher.«

Der Junge nickte langsam. »Dankeschön, Monika.«

Bandit sah zu IQ auf, welche bloß sanft lächelte. Sie nahm eine Decke von einer der Armlehnen und warf sie zu Bandit. Dieser fing sie problemlos und breitete sie über Noah und sich selbst aus. Mit der komfortablen Wärme von Noah und der Decke, gelang es Bandit langsam, etwas zu entspannen und als IQ mit der heißen Schokolade zurückkam, lag er bereits auf dem Rücken und schnarchte leise. Einer von Noahs Armen lag quer über seiner Brust, der Rest des Kleinen kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Mit einem leisen Lächeln stellte sie die Tasse ab und legte eine zweite Decke über sie, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht frieren würden. Behutsam tätschelte sie Bandits Bein und zog sich dann zurück.


	9. Im Büro des Vorgesetzten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kluge Beobachtungen einiger Damen und Thatcher, wie er einfach nur... Thatcher ist.

Am nächsten Morgen fand Thermite sie genau so vor, wie IQ sie in der Nacht zurückgelassen hatte. Noahs Kopf lag auf Bandits Brust und durch seinen leicht offen stehenden Mund sabberte er den Prankster schamlos voll. Jeweils ein Arm, sowie ein Bein hing über die Kante der Couch, sodass es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass er noch nicht vom Sofa gerutscht war. Einer von Bandits Armen um den Kleinen geschlungen, war sein Kopf in einer unbequem wirkenden Art und Weise abgeknickt, aber das würde ihn wohl erst wieder interessieren, sobald er aufwachte. Irgendwie wirkten sie so, als hätten sie es beinahe lächerlich bequem. Thermite konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, womit er Noah aufweckte.

Noch während er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen blinzelte, hob er den Kopf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Er warf einen schnellen kontrollierenden Blick auf Bandit, bevor er missbilligend zu Thermite sah. »Sscht! Du wirst ihn noch aufwecken! Weißt du denn nicht, dass er ein sehr schlechter Schläfer ist? Sei leiser!«

Zusammengestaucht von einem 8-jährigen, beherrschte sich Thermite. »Sorry, Großer.«

Noah wollte sich aufsetzen, doch rutschte stattdessen nun doch von der Couch, als ihn der Arm, der ihn bis dahin hielt, plötzlich losließ. Er befreite sich von den vielen Decken und Kissen und stand auf, noch etwas verwuschelt aussehend durch den Schlaf.

Thermite lächelte ihn an. »Bist du nicht langsam zu alt, um neben einem Erwachsenen zu schlafen?«

»Mit meinem Papa schlafe ich auch oft zusammen. Und manchmal drückt meine Mama mich ganz fest, wenn sie mich den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen hat. Sie hat einen sehr stressigen Job! Genauso wie Eurer!«

Thermite murmelte etwas Zustimmendes, doch wechselte das Thema. »Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihn noch etwas schlafen lassen und schon mal frühstücken gehen?«

So wie jedes gut erzogene Kind war Noah sofort Feuer und Flamme. »Ich ziehe mich schnell um!« Er wandte sich zur Tür, doch stoppte noch einmal, bevor er losrannte. Behutsam zog er die Decken über Bandit zu Recht, da irgendwann ein Fuß des Deutschen unter der Decke hervor gerutscht war. Als alles seine Ordnung hatte, war er schnell verschwunden. Thermite beobachtete ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln und sammelte die herumstehenden Tassen ein. Als er den Gemeinschaftssaal verließ, schloss er die Tür hinter sich, um jede weitere Störung von Bandit fern zu halten.

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Thermite gegenüber den Hundeaugen von Noah genauso ein starkes Durchhaltevermögen wie jeder andere hier, sodass er sich irgendwann in der Küche wiederfand, um Waffeln für den Knirps zu machen. Schon bald kamen IQ und Maestro dazu und von da an bereiteten sie zu viert das Frühstück für alle vor, von French Toast, Rührei und Bacon bis hin zu allem anderen, was man sich nur wünschen konnte. Während sie aßen, kam irgendwann Bandit an getrottet, immer noch etwas verschlafen, und ließ sich neben Jäger und Blitz fallen.

»Morgen«, murmelte er, während er nach dem Kaffee suchte, mit beinahe vollständig geschlossenen Augen. Als Jäger ihm eine Tasse voll mit der heiligen Flüssigkeit in die Hand drückte, hätte er ihn küssen können. Seine durch die Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum noch empfindlichen Ohren hörten Mira und Twitch kichern, und zwar so, dass sie jedes Schulmädchen alt aussehen ließen. »Was ist deren verdammtes Problem?«

Blitz lächelte und tätschelte leicht seinen Rücken. »Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, Monika weist du etwas Genaueres?«

»Klar. Vor einer halben Stunde haben Adriano und Noah das Geschirr verteilt und Noah ist eine Tasse runter gefallen. Ein Splitter des Porzellans hat ihn dabei in die Hand geschnitten.«

Als er das hörte, saß Bandit stramm. »Geht es ihm gut?«

IQ blinzelte ein paar Mal. »Ja, natürlich, es war nicht besonders angenehm, aber nicht sehr tief.«

»Alles klar.« Damit befriedigt machte es sich Bandit auf dem Tisch bequem und legte seinen viel zu schweren Kopf auf seinen Armen ab.

»Noah fing beinahe an zu weinen, doch Adriano tröstete ihn, desinfizierte den Schnitt und lenkte Noah von dem Schmerz ab, indem er ihm Geschichten erzählte. Als Emmanuelle, Elena und Seamus hinter ihnen in die Kantine kamen, stoppte er allerdings und hatte wohl einen sehr entzückenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Elena fragte ihn, was los sei, doch er antwortete nicht, so dass sie ihm wohl so etwas in der Richtung sagte, wie: „Ist schon okay, mit einem Kind um sich herum, sieht jeder Mann dreimal attraktiver aus!“. Ich denke, sie reden immer noch darüber.«

»Verstehe. Kannst du sie zum Schweigen bringen?«

IQ lächelte. »Trink einfach deinen Kaffee, du Morgenmuffel.«

Bandit nickte und setzte sich langsam auf. Er nahm einige Schlucke der wunderbaren Schwärze und ließ seinen Blick wandern. Alle wirkten so ruhig und entspannt. Er sah zu IQ. »Hey, Monika?«

Sie sah auf. »Was gibt’s?«

»Danke. Für gestern.«

IQ strahlte ihn an. »Jederzeit.«

Blitz und Jäger warfen sich einen Blick zu, bevor sie sie mit ihren Adleraugen genauer unter die Lupe nahmen. »Was ist passiert?«

Bandit versteckte ein Gähnen hinter seiner Hand. »Das geht euch echt nichts an, Leute.«

Einige Minuten später kam Noah zu ihnen und zupfte vorsichtig an Bandits Jacke. Der Deutsche hob seinen Kopf und wandte sich zu ihm um. »Hey, Kleiner! Willst du dich dazu setzen?«

»Na klar!«

»Marius, beweg deinen Arsch oder ich helfe nach.«

Jäger verdrehte die Augen und machte Platz, sodass Noah sich zwischen sie beide quetschen konnte. »Hast du gut geschlafen, Dom?«

»Mein Nacken killt mich, aber sonst geht’s mir gut. Wie sieht’s bei dir aus?«

Noah hob seine Hand und zeigte Bandit den kleinen Verband, der sich um die zarten Finger schlang. »Ich habe mir in die Hand geschnitten. Es tut weh, aber ich bin tapfer!«

»Weiß ich doch, Kumpel.«

»Aber mir sind dabei ein paar Tassen runter gefallen und dabei sind sie kaputt gegangen. Das war keine Absicht, tut mir Leid. Bist du mir böse?«

Bandit zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. »Noah, ich bin froh, dass du dir nur in die Hand geschnitten hast und nichts schlimmeres passiert ist, was interessieren mich da diese dummen Tassen? Wir haben über vierzig Leute hier und so wie die alle drauf sind, lebt keine einzige Tasse länger als eine Woche.«

Noah sah einen Moment verwirrt aus, doch nickte schließlich. »Okay.«

»Du musst dich wegen so etwas nicht schlecht fühlen.« Bandit grinste ihn an und Noah kuschelte sich erleichtert an seinen Arm, drückte ihn an sich. IQ räusperte sich leise und als Bandit zu ihr sah, deutete sie mit dem Kopf unauffällig zu Mira und Twitch. Das Duo beobachtete Bandit und Noah mit zunehmend hingerissenen Gesichtsausdrücken.

»Was habe ich dir gesagt?«, flüsterte sie.

Bandit schüttelte den Kopf. »Die haben einfach nichts Besseres zu tun.«

»Du wirkst manchmal wirklich entzückend, wenn du ihn um dich hast«, klärte sie ihn auf.

Bandit verdrehte die Augen, bevor er sich an Noah wandte. »Bist du fertig mit essen? Hast du dann Lust mir, Maxim und James etwas zu helfen?« Völlig egal, wobei, Hauptsache weg hier.

Noah nickte begeistert. »Auf jeden Fall!«

Blitz warf Bandit einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er behutsam eine Hand auf Noahs Schulter legte. »Bevor du gehst, kann ich kurz mit dir reden, Noah?«

Der Kleine wandte sich zu ihm um. »Na klar.«

Lächelnd erhob sich Blitz. »Na dann, komm.«

Noah sah auf zu Bandit und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er wieder zurück zu Blitz sah. »Kann Dominic auch mitkommen?«

Der Teamkapitän der deutschen Fraktion nickte. »Sicher, los geht’s.«

Bandit erhob sich und folgte Blitz und Noah. Der Kleine rannte voraus, zum Ausgang der Kantine, doch rannte dabei in Caveira hinein, die gerade durch die Doppeltür eintrat. Sofort entschuldigte er sich, doch als er den Blick hob und die Frau sah, gefror er in seinen Bewegungen.

Caveira sah zu ihm herab, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Noah fuhr herum und versteckte sich hinter Bandit, klammerte sich mit zitternden Händen an ihn. Verwirrt schauten die beiden Deutschen erst zu Noah, dann zu Caveira. So wie sie jetzt aussah, mit offenen Haaren und ohne ihre Gesichtsbemalung sah sie gar nicht so unheimlich aus, wie normalerweise. Ausnahmsweise sah sie mal wie ein normales menschliches Wesen aus.

»Was ist sein Problem?« Sie warf Bandit einen Blick zu, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

»Keine Ahnung.«

Caveira murmelte etwas Unverständliches und setzte dann ihren Weg fort, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach Ash.

Blitz tätschelte behutsam Noahs Rücken. »Geht es dir gut? Was war denn los?«

»Sie ist gruselig«, flüsterte Noah. »Sehr gruselig. Ist sie weg?«

»Jep. Kann es weiter gehen?«

»Ja!« Noah nickte und dieses Mal lief er nah neben Bandit und Blitz her.

* * *

Zu Bandits großem Missfallen fanden sie sich bald darauf in Thatchers Büro wieder. Er sah den verdammten Hefter auf dem Tisch ihm gegenüber liegen. Blitz unterhielt sich locker mit Noah, fragte ihn über die Schule und seine Freunde. Der Kleine antwortete ihm glücklich und erzählte, dass er sie alle nun auch zu seinen Freunden zählte.

Als Thatcher eintrat, sah Noah auf. Er hatte den Briten bereits einige Male zuvor gesehen, doch hatte eine neutrale Meinung zu ihm. Blitz lächelte Noah an. »Das ist Mike. Er ist der Chef unseres gesamten Teams, wenn du so willst. Er steht in Verbindung zu dem, naja, Kopf unserer Organisation. Mike, das ist Noah.«

Thatcher lächelte leicht, als er vorsichtig die Hand des Kleinen schüttelte. Er ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder, während Noah sich umsah. »Bekomme ich Ärger?«

Blitz‘ Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. »Warum solltest du?«

»Ich war schon ein oder zwei Mal im Büro des Schulleiters. Das hier ist so ähnlich, oder? Wenn ich keinen Ärger bekomme, steckt Dominic dann in Schwierigkeiten?« Noah drehte sich zu Bandit, mit Sorge in seinen großen Augen. Besagter Deutscher konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen.

»Ich habe nicht mitgezählt, wie oft ich schon hier war«, gab er zu.

Noah schüttelte den Kopf. »Dann solltest du dich gut benehmen!«

Thatcher räusperte sich. »Nun, das wäre eine Freude für alle.«

Kichernd sah Noah wieder zu dem Ältesten von ihnen.

»Der Grund, warum ich dich hergebeten habe, Noah, ist, weil ich deine Mutter angerufen habe. Sie war bereits krank vor Sorge, weil du einfach verschwunden bist, doch sie war dafür umso erleichterter, von dir zu hören! Wir müssen noch etwas Papierkram ausfüllen, doch Ende dieser Woche kannst du wieder nach Hause.«

Noah sprach, ohne zu zögern: »Aber ich will nicht.«

Thatchers Augenbrauen schossen nach oben, Blitz‘ Augen wurden rund und Bandit… grinste sich hinter seiner Hand in sich hinein.

»Wie bitte?« Thatcher wirkte mit einem Mal etwas genervt.

»Ich will nicht nach Hause. Ich will hier bleiben.«

»Vermisst du denn nicht deine Freunde? Deine Familie und vor allem deine Mutter? Ihr Mann machte einen sehr netten Eindruck auf mich!«

Noah kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und wirkte plötzlich etwas beunruhigt. »Das ist er. Und ich vermisse Mama, doch ich will trotzdem hier bei euch bleiben!«

»Das ist leider nicht möglich. Du musst zur Schule-«

»Dominic oder Marius oder Monika oder Elias können mich hin bringen! Sie ist nicht weit weg von hier«, unterbrach ihn Noah. Thatcher atmete tief durch und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Bandit, welcher gerade die Zeit seines Lebens hatte.

»Okay, du fliegst raus.«

»Was?!« Bandit fuhr in seinem Stuhl hoch, Noah neben ihm schmollte. »Ich habe doch überhaupt nichts gesagt!«

»Deine Anwesenheit beeinflusst Noah, vielleicht kann ich mich besser mit ihm unterhalten, wenn du nicht hier bist.«

»Aber-«

Thatcher erhob sich bedrohlich, unterbrach Dominic. »Brunsmeier. Raus. Oder ich bringe dich dazu!«

Bandit stand auf, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, schoss sein Blick zu Noah. Der Kleine wirkte verängstigt durch den plötzlichen Umschwung der Stimmung. Bandit seufzte, würde er Thatcher jetzt eine verpassen, würde das niemandem helfen. Er trat zu Noah und kniete sich vor dessen Stuhl. »Ist schon in Ordnung, Großer. Mike wird dir nichts tun, er ist einfach nur alt und etwas mürrisch. Elias bleibt mit dir hier und ich warte draußen.«

Noah nickte langsam und sah zu dem sich langsam beruhigenden Thatcher. Bandit fuhr ihm sanft durch die Haare, bevor er zur Tür ging. Doch sein Stolz ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Thatcher hinter Blitz und Noah seinen Mittelfinger zu zeigen, bevor er schnell den Raum verließ.

Noah blinzelte ein paar Mal und drückte sich gegen die Lehne in seinem Rücken, während er versuchte, sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Ihm gefiel es nicht, wie Thatcher mit Bandit gesprochen hatte und er hasste es, dass sein Freund gehen musste.

Thatcher seufzte. »Hör zu, Noah. Ich bin nicht dein Feind. Ich will dir nur helfen, dass du zurück zu dem Leben kommst, dass du kennst, zu deinen Freunden und deiner Familie. Vermisst du sie denn nicht? Vermisst du deine Mutter nicht?«

Dieses Mal schwieg Noah. Er überkreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah zur Seite. Er war immer noch ein Kind, kurz davor einen Tobsuchtsanfall zu bekommen.

Thatcher massierte sich den Nasenrücken. Er hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung wie man mit Kindern redete, das gehörte nicht annähernd zu seinem Job. Es könnte ihn auch nicht weniger interessieren. »Noah, sieh her: Du musst wieder nach Hause, ob du es willst oder nicht. Deine Mutter kommt am Samstag und holt dich ab. Du kannst das alles schwieriger machen, indem du tobst und zickig bist oder du machst es dir und uns allen einfach. Du kannst die Zeit bis dahin frei mit den anderen verbringen, wie es dir gefällt. Du kannst spielen oder was du möchtest und dann kannst du dich von allen verabschieden.«

Noah schlang seine Arme noch enger um sich selbst und presste die Lippen zusammen. Dicke Tränen formten sich in seinen Augen, doch er antwortete nicht.

Thatcher wandte sich an Blitz. »Elias, achte darauf, dass seine Sachen am Samstag gepackt sind.«

Der zweite Deutsche warf Noah einen schnellen Blick zu, doch nickte schließlich langsam. Er mochte Noah ebenso, doch so war es das Beste.

»Ihr könnt jetzt gehen.« Thatcher ließ sich wieder hinter seinem schweren Schreibtisch nieder und nahm einige Papiere in die Hand.

Blitz erhob sich. »Na komm, Noah, auf geht’s.«

Er streckte eine Hand aus, um sie auf Noahs Schulter zu legen, doch er duckte sich unter ihr weg, deutlich machend, dass er jetzt von Elias genauso wenig hielt, wie von Thatcher. Als er aus dem Büro kam, stampfte er aufgebracht auf Bandit zu, nahm dessen Hand und versuchte den Mann mit sich zu ziehen, weg von dem bösen Zimmer.

Bandit warf Blitz einen Blick zu, doch der seufzte bloß und zuckte mit den Schultern, sodass Bandit Noah behutsam zu sich drehte, seine Schritte damit stoppte. Als Bandit ihm nicht folgte, hätte Noah beinahe auch dessen Hände von sich gestoßen, als sie ihn aufhalten wollten. »Hey, Kumpel, was ist los?«

Es war überdeutlich, wie sehr Noah versuchte, weder Bandit noch Blitz anzusehen. So stand er einfach da, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und schniefte, während er gegen die Krokodilstränen ankämpfte, die sich beharrlich in seinen Augen formten. »Können wir jetzt gehen? Ich will hier nicht bleiben. Und ich will auch nicht mehr mit Elias spielen!«

Bandit legte seine Hände auf Noahs Schultern und kniete sich vor ihn hin. »Warum?« Er versuchte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, doch Noah starrte weiterhin stur an die nächste Wand. »Hey, sieh mich an, komm schon. Warum? Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du mir nicht hilfst.«

Noah überkreuzte wieder seine Arme vor der Brust, als seine Lippen von all dem unterdrückten Schluchzen, gefährlich begannen zu zittern. »Mike hat gesagt, dass ich nicht hier bleiben kann. Aber ich will nicht nach Hause zu meiner Mom! Und Elias hat mich nicht verteidigt. Wärst du da gewesen, hättest du mich verteidigt, doch du warst draußen! Ich hasse Mike, ich will zu Adriano. Ich will nicht hier bleiben!«

Bandit seufzte und schwieg für einen Moment, während er versuchte eine passende Antwort zu finden, doch auf einmal hatte er keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Ohne ein Wort hielt er Noah einfach nur fest und gab ihm die Zeit die er brauchte, um sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. »Hör zu, Noah-«

Endlich war Noahs Blick wieder auf ihn gerichtet, seine Augen voller Hoffnung. »Aber du wirst mich nicht nach Hause schicken, stimmts?«

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte sich vorzubereiten, dafür, dass Noahs und sein eigenes Herz gleich gebrochen werden würden. Er drückte Noahs Schultern und sah ihm in die Augen. »Ich… ich kann nicht.«

Noahs Augen wurden immer größer, während er ihn anstarrte. »Was? Du kannst nicht?« Seine Lippen begannen wieder zu zittern, seine Mundwinkel sanken nach unten. Er atmete tief durch, doch etwas in ihm schien zu brechen, als die Tränen unaufhaltsam über sein Gesicht liefen. Noah wimmerte und wieder versuchte er sich frei zu kämpfen, doch Bandit hielt ihn fest, ließ nicht los. So gab er einfach auf, ließ seinen Kopf hängen und die Schluchzer frei, welche in seinem Hals fest steckten. »Magst du mich nicht mehr…?«

»Was? Nein! Nein. Sag so etwas nicht. Glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich nichts mehr möchte, als meine Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Die letzten Tage, die ich mit dir verbracht habe, waren das Beste, was ich seit langer, langer Zeit hatte. Und du hast nicht nur mich, sondern auch jeden anderen hier in der Basis verändert. Als du hier her kamst, wollte ich nichts mit dir zu tun haben, doch sieh mich jetzt an. Noah, ich-« Bandit räusperte sich, sein Hals war so trocken. »Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Du bist mir ans Herz gewachsen, du hast mich dazu gebracht, wieder mit den anderen zusammen zu arbeiten und du hast mir auf deine Art sehr viel geholfen. Ich will nicht, dass du gehst, ich wäre der glücklichste Mensch auf der Erde, wenn du bleiben könntest, doch das ist nicht so einfach.«

Mit einem gebrochenen Schluchzen kletterte Noah in seine Arme, umschlang seinen Nacken und verbarg sein Gesicht in Bandits Schulter. Der Deutsche legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Kopf, während die andere beruhigend über seinen Rücken fuhr. Sogar Bandit brauchte einen Moment, um sich davon abzuhalten, einen hysterischen Anfall zu bekommen.

»Warum?«, kam das leise Jammern.

»Weil dieser Ort eine Militärbasis ist und kein geeigneter Platz für ein Kind. Die Meisten von uns mögen zwar hier leben, aber das ist nicht unser zu Hause. Wir leben hier, weil das zu unserem Job gehört, es ist unser Leben. Aber Hereford ist gefährlich und wir wären nicht in der Lage, angemessen auf dich aufzupassen.«

Noah schniefte und krallte sich in Bandits Jacke. »Aber ich könnte euch helfen!«

Mit einem leichten Lächeln lehnte Bandit seinen Kopf gegen Noahs. »Das wäre super, glaub mir, aber das ist nicht deine Aufgabe. Dein Job als ein fast 9-Jähriger ist vor dem Fernseher einzuschlafen, Tonnen von Schokolade zu essen, zur Schule zu gehen und die Welt um dich herum zu entdecken. Und dafür solltest du an einem sicheren Ort sein, wo du so viel spielen kannst, wie du willst und dir keine Gedanken um irgendetwas machen musst.«

Langsam nickte Noah, doch ließ ihn nicht los. Noch nicht. »Und was ist dein Job?«

»Mein Job? Zusammen mit Mike, Elias und den anderen bin ich Soldat. Ich kann von mir behaupten ein ziemlich Guter zu sein, doch die anderen hier würden mich trotzdem noch fertig machen. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang trainiert, gelernt und gearbeitet um hier her zu kommen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es, die Welt etwas sicherer zu machen, damit Kinder wie du in Frieden aufwachsen und glücklich leben können, ohne sich Gedanken über irgendwelche bösen Leute machen zu müssen. Unsere Arbeit ist ziemlich unheimlich, manchmal können wir gar nicht gewinnen, manchmal werden wir verletzt und manchmal… verlieren wir auch sehr gute Leute. Wir verlieren Kollegen, Freunde und sogar Familie.« Bandit nahm einen zitternden Atemzug. »Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dich auch noch zu verlieren, verstehst du das?«

Schniefend nickte Noah gegen seine Schulter. »Ja, aber ich will immer noch nicht gehen, Dominic.«

»Ich weiß. Aber du musst noch eine weitere Sache verstehen.«

»Was?«

»Wenn du die Hereford Basis verlässt«, Bandit lehnte sich etwas zurück, sodass er Noah in die Augen sehen konnte, mit einem traurigen aber ehrlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. »bedeutet das nicht, dass du uns oder mich nie mehr wieder siehst. Es bedeutet einfach nur, dass du dann etwas weiter weg bist, als vorher, aber wir sind immer noch Freunde. Wir können uns immer noch sehen. Du kannst weiterhin mit Marius oder Shuhrat spielen oder mit Timur etwas zeichnen. Und Monika, Adriano und Jordan wären ganz schön beleidigt, wenn du nichts mehr mit ihnen kochen würdest. Und ich werde immer noch da sein, um dich vor den Monstern zu beschützen, wenn dir eins zu nahe kommt. Wir können dann immer noch etwas zusammen unternehmen.«

Noah sah zu ihm auf, weiterhin schniefend. Bandit wischte seine Tränen mit dem Daumen weg und erwiderte seinen Blick. »Bist du sicher?«

Lachend nickte der Deutsche. »Ich bin mir ganz sicher.«

»Versprich es mir.«

Bandit hielt Noah seinen kleinen Finger hin. »Ich verspreche, dass ich da sein werde, wenn du mich brauchst und dass ich dich beschützen und wir uns wiedersehen werden. Du kannst auch mit den anderen Zeit verbringen, nicht nur mit mir. Sondern mit all den seltsamen Leuten in dieser Basis, die du deine Freunde nennst.«

Endlich verzog sich Noahs Mund zu einem Lächeln, als er seinen eigenen kleinen Finger in den des Deutschen einhakte. »Okay.«

»Danke, Noah!«

Einmal mehr kletterte der Kleine in seine Arme und drückte Bandit so eng an sich, wie er konnte. Er zitterte immer noch, doch langsam kam er runter. So wie Bandit.


	10. Zukunft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt sage ich einfach mal gar nichts. :3 Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

»Ich war vorhin wirklich überrascht von dir.« Blitz ließ sich neben Bandit fallen, einige Stunden nach dem _Gespräch_ mit Thatcher. Da das Wetter immer noch bescheiden war und alle Arbeiten, die man immer solange aufschob, bis schlechtes Wetter einen dazu zwang, sie abzuarbeiten, bereits erledigt waren, fanden sich die meisten der Operator in der Mensa wieder. Einige der typischen Einzelgänger fehlten, wie Vigil, Echo oder Caveira, doch nichtsdestotrotz war es eine ansehnliche Zahl. Bandit war gerade dabei, seine Zweitwaffe, die kleine Handfeuerwaffe, zu putzen und nebenbei hin und wieder Noah zu beobachten, wie er zwischen den übrigen Soldaten hin und her lief. Einmal saß er neben Glaz und fragte ihn etwas über seine Zeichnung, eine Sekunde später war er bereits bei Fuze und Jäger, besah sich die verschiedenen Teile ihrer auseinandergebauten Maschinen, kicherte mit ihnen über Worte, die Bandit nicht hören konnte. Dann war er wieder bei Maestro, während der sich mit Sledge, Maverick und Blackbeard unterhielt. Er war überall und nirgends, versuchte in seinen letzten Tagen noch so viel Zeit wie möglich mit jedem zu verbringen.

»Warum?«

»Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dich mal so verhalten würdest. Das war ungewohnt erwachsen von dir.«

»Weißt du, danke schön und jetzt kannst du mich mal recht herzlich am Arsch lecken, Elias.« Bandit hob eine Augenbraue auf dieses doch recht unerwartete Kompliment.

Blitz nickte und lächelte vielsagend. »Fühl dich nicht auf den Schlips getreten, Dom, ich wollte einfach nur, dass du weißt, dass ich stolz auf dich bin. Wirklich! Außerdem wollte ich mich bei dir bedanken. Dafür, dass du auf Noah aufgepasst hast, während er hier war.«

Bandits Hände gefroren in ihren Bewegungen, während sein Blick fest auf die Waffe gerichtet blieb. Er seufzte, als er schließlich doch die Einzelteile abgelegte. »Er ist wirklich ein gutes Kind. Er verdient nur das Beste. Ich denke, du solltest eher ihm danken, dass er auf mich aufgepasst hat.« Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch er wusste, dass Blitz es dennoch verstanden hatte. »Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn er nicht mehr hier ist. Verrückt.«

Sie sahen auf, beobachteten wie Noah IQ umarmte, als Dankeschön dafür, dass sie ihm eine heiße Schokolade gemacht hatte.

»Da bist du nicht der Einzige. Er erinnert mich an meinen Neffen. Und ich vermute mal, er erinnert dich an Cedrick?«

Bandit murmelte etwas zustimmendes. »Vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber vielmehr erinnert er mich auch etwas an mich selbst.« Er nahm die auseinander gebauten Teile seiner Waffe wieder auf und fuhr damit fort, sie zu säubern. »Und ich würde alles tun, um ihn vor dem Zeug zu bewahren, das mir passiert ist.«

Blitz wandte sich zu ihm um, studierte Bandits Gesicht. Er wusste, dass er seine Worte so meinte, wie er sie sagte und dass machte ihn nur noch stolzer. Er nickte leicht zu sich selbst. »Seh‘ ich auch so.«

»Macht mal Platz, Leute!« Kapkan ließ sich schwerfällig auf Bandits andere Seite fallen, vor sich ein vollbeladenes Tablett abstellend. Blitz hob eine Augenbraue, als er sich den Berg an Essen besah. Bandit lachte nur, er hatte sich bereits an Kapkan und seine Macken gewöhnt. Inzwischen waren sie so etwas wie Freunde.

»Warum musst du dich genau hier hin setzen, Maxim? Da sind noch vier andere leere Tische!«, seufzte Blitz.

Kapkan legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, einen schockierten Blick zur Schau tragend. »Oh, habe ich etwa gerade einen intimen Moment zerstört? Ich dachte, du bist hinter Ryad her, Elias. Dom ist nicht annähernd dein Typ! Iiiiihh.«

Blitz verdrehte die Augen und ließ einen schweren Seufzer hören. »Meine Fresse. Okay, Dom, ich lasse dich mal hier bei Maxim, bevor ich noch etwas Unhöfliches sage, wie zum Beispiel, dass er ein kompletter Arsch ist, der mit seinem Getue nur versucht, seinen winzigen Schwanz zu kompensieren.« Er lächelte zufrieden, als er aufstand und hinterließ einen Kapkan mit offenem Mund und einen prustenden Bandit.

»Er ist frecher, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte«, murmelte Kapkan, während er begann zu essen.

»Deine eigene Schuld. Und das Zeug stinkt wie die Hölle, verdammt! Ernsthaft Maxim, warum musst du genau hier sitzen, wenn du etwas isst, dass wie zwei Wochen alte Suppe, gemacht aus Sportsocken, riecht?«

Plötzlich wurde Kapkans Gesicht ernst und er schob das Tablett etwas von sich. »Ich wollte mit dir reden. Über Noah.«

Bandit sah zu ihm, dann zu dem Kleinen, der aktuell neben Thermite und Pulse saß und mit ihnen Karten spielte. Noah hatte sich an die Seite des Amerikaners gelehnt und inspizierte dessen Karten. Eine Augenbraue hebend, wandte sich der Deutsche zurück an Kapkan. »Gibt es ein Problem?«

»Ich denke nicht, dass wir ihn nach Hause zurück schicken sollten.«

»Warum?« Bandit seufzte.

»Ich weiß nicht. Er wirkt so glücklich hier. Er bringt jeden dazu, zu entspannen, er tut uns gut. Außerdem habe ich noch einige Zweifel bezüglich seines eigentlichen Wohnorts.«

»Erklär dich bitte.«

»Keine Ahnung. Ich habe das Gefühl, wir übersehen etwas, was direkt vor uns liegt. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, warum er hier her kam. Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn wir bei Thatcher noch um etwas Zeit zum Aufklären bitten würden.«

»Das können wir nicht. Dieser verbitterte alte Mann würde mir eher den Arsch aufreißen, für so eine Frage.« Bandit schüttelte den Kopf. »Du willst einfach nur, dass Noah nicht geht, oder nicht?«

»Vielleicht, aber-«

»Es gibt keine _aber‘_ _s_ Maxim. Er muss wieder zurück zu seiner Familie und wir müssen sicherstellen, dass das alles reibungslos geschieht.«

»Ich weiß, aber-«

»Junge, ehrlich! Wir können ihn nicht hier behalten, nur weil er uns ans Herz gewachsen ist und du weißt das genauso gut wie ich. Das hier ist kein Ort für ein Kind.« Bandit warf ihm einen Blick zu, mit einem Mal traurig. »Ich wäre der Glücklichste von allen, wenn er noch etwas hier bleiben würde, doch das können wir nicht machen.« Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. »Wir müssen ihn gehen lassen. Das ist das Beste für uns und für ihn sowieso.«

Kapkan beobachtete ihn schweigend für ein paar Sekunden. »Und das hasst du.«

»Es gibt nicht genügend Worte in dieser Sprache, um zu beschreiben, wie sehr ich es hasse. Ich will, dass er hier bleibt und sei es nur für ein paar Tage, einfach nur um sicherzustellen, dass er alleine zu Recht kommen wird, dass er sich selbst verteidigen kann, wenn ich nicht da bin. Ich weiß nicht einmal, was ich ohne ihn machen soll, wenn es soweit ist. Wie soll ich weiter machen, wer genau bin ich oder wie kann ich dann noch schlafen und die Alpträume fern halten. Dieses verdammte Kind hat mich auf so viele Arten verändert, dass nicht mal ich selbst das gesamte Ausmaß davon einschätzen kann. Ich kann einfach nur hoffen, dass seine Mutter eine entspannte Person ist und ihn uns treffen oder ihn zumindest mal anrufen lässt. Ich hoffe es auf jeden Fall.« Er versuchte sich wieder auf seine Waffe zu konzentrieren. »Wenn nicht, wäre das ziemlich hart… Doch trotzdem muss ich ihn gehen lassen. Und du und alle anderen ebenso.«

Während er schweigend zu hörte, nickte Kapkan, dann am Ende zuckte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln mit den Schultern. »Weißt du was? Ich denke, du wärst ein guter Vater, du Vollidiot.«

Bandits Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. »Ich bin ziemlich weit entfernt davon, aber als ich sah, wie Timur dich und Noah beobachtet hat, glaube ich, dass er vielleicht gerne ein Kind hätte.«

Kapkan warf einen kurzen Blick zu Glaz, welcher vollkommen mit seinem Skizzenbuch ein paar Tische entfernt, beschäftigt war. »Vielleicht. Wärst du gerne Patenonkel?«

»Von deinem Kind?« Der Deutsche hob eine Augenbraue.

»Klar, warum denn auch nicht?«

»Heh, du solltest das eventuell vorher nochmal mit deinem Mann besprechen, Kumpel. Danach können wir anfangen Pläne zu schmieden! Jetzt muss ich erst mal dieses Kind ins Bett bringen.« Er schielte hoch zu der großen Uhr an der Wand.

»Auf geht’s, Dom! Erzähl ihm die Geschichte von dem starken russischen Soldaten!«

»Der, der das große kapitalistische Schlammmonster besiegt hat?«

Kapkan grinste ihn an. »Die ist mein Favorit!«

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schüttelte Bandit den Kopf, während er seine Waffe wieder zusammen baute und wegsteckte. Als er aufsah und sein Blick suchend nach Noah umherstreifte, fand er ihn letztendlich neben Glaz sitzend. Alle beide zeichneten, jeder auf seinem eigenen Papier. Der Kleine wirkte entspannt und glücklich, doch seine Augen waren bereits schwer von Müdigkeit. Es war Zeit fürs Bett.

Bandit stieß Kapkan an und deutete zu den beiden. Er hätte schwören können, dass er noch nie so ein strahlendes Lächeln auf den Lippen des Jägers gesehen hat. Als er sich auf den Weg zu Glaz und Noah machte, hatte er beinahe das Bedürfnis in die Schränke der Küche zu sehen, um zu kontrollieren, ob die Würfelzucker geschmolzen waren, aufgrund des russischen Paars.

Als Bandit neben Glaz trat, neigte er den Kopf etwas, um zu sehen, was er zeichnete. Der Scharfschütze war gerade dabei Fuze und Jäger zu skizzieren, mit ihren Händen in einer großen Kiste voll mit Technikzubehör vergraben. Er zeichnete sie wie Kinder, mit einer großen Rakete vor ihnen. Jäger hatte einen fehlenden Zahn und Fuze ein paar Kratzer an seinem Ellenbogen. Er grinste. »Das passt wirklich gut zu ihnen. Die sind tatsächlich so drauf.«

Glaz nickte. »Auf jeden Fall.«

Bandit sah auf Noahs Bild. Er war dabei, ein großes Flugzeug zu malen, wobei er sich so sehr konzentrierte, dass er seine Zunge angestrengt zwischen seinen Lippen eingeklemmt hatte. Bandit räusperte sich, während er sich über seinen Bart fuhr. »Maxim hat mir erzählt, dass er mich gerne als Patenonkel von dem Kind hätte, was ihr vielleicht irgendwann mal adoptieren wollt.«

Seine Augen verengten sich, als der Sniper erst zu Bandit, dann zu dem anderen Russen und dann wieder zurück sah. »Was?«

Grinsend sagte Bandit: »Du hast mich genau verstanden. Verrückt, nicht wahr?«

Glaz warf Noah einen Blick zu, der so in seiner Zeichnung versunken war, dass er weder ihn noch Bandit, geschweige denn ihre Konversation registrierte. Er arbeitete gerade an den Flügeln. Der Kleine versuchte, eines von Jägers Modellen zu malen, doch er kannte sich nicht gut genug mit der grundlegenden Struktur aus. Bandit legte ihm locker eine Hand auf den Kopf.

Glaz betrachtete ihn für einige lange Sekunden und schüttelte dann den Kopf. »Nein. Nicht wirklich. Ich wäre auch froh, wenn du der Patenonkel meines Kindes wärst.«

Bandit blinzelte und räusperte sich erneut. »Entschuldigung?«

»Du hast mich verstanden. Du verhältst dich immer so, als wärst du der größte Bad Boy überhaupt, doch ich weiß, dass du niemals ein Kind im Stich lassen könntest.« Er deutete mit seinem Kinn zu Noah. »Er ist das perfekte Beispiel.« Glaz wandte sich wieder seiner Zeichnung zu, bevor er hinzufügte: »Wenn das Kind deines besten Freundes in Schwierigkeiten wäre, wärst du der erste, der zur Stelle wäre um zu helfen. Du kannst es abstreiten, so viel du willst, aber wir beide wissen, was wir gesehen haben. Selbst wenn er dich nicht als Patenonkel für unser Kind ausgewählt hätte, wärst du dennoch da um zu helfen, ohne dass wir dich darum bitten müssten.«

Bandit erstarrte als er das hörte. Jedes Wort, was der Scharfschütze sagte, war wie ein Messerstich für den Deutschen. Langsam wandte er sich ab und suchte fieberhaft nach einer Entschuldigung, die ihn das Gesagte abwehren lassen könnte, doch zwangsläufig stellte er sich eine Zukunft vor, in welcher Kapkan und Glaz ein Kind hatten, von welchem er der Patenonkel war. Er wusste, dass die zwei wunderbare Eltern abgeben würden und er konnte sich selbst nichts mehr vorlügen; sollten Kapkan und Glaz irgendwann nicht mehr da sein, würde er es niemals zulassen, dass ihr Kind schlecht behandelt werden würde. Glaz hatte Recht und er konnte es nicht abstreiten.

Er versuchte, das peinliche Gefühl einfach wegzuwischen, doch konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass er etwas rot wurde. Sich erneut räuspernd, fuhr er sich über den Nacken und wandte sich statt einer Antwort an Noah. Er wartete, bis er fertig mit Ausmalen war, bevor er ihn leicht an der Schulter anstieß. »Noah, es wird langsam spät. Hol deine Jacke und dann geht’s ins Bett, ja?«

Ohne den Stift abzusetzen, nickte Noah und sagte: »Alles klar, Dad! Nur noch eine Minute!«

Was Bandits Kinn dazu veranlasste, den Boden zu küssen und Glaz Augenbrauen beinahe seinen Haaransatz trafen.

»W-Was hast du…?« Doch bevor Bandit den Satz beenden konnte, legte Noah den Stift weg und rannte los, um seine Jacke zu holen. Bandit sah zu Glaz. »Was hat er gerade…?«

Der Sniper prustete los, während er halbherzig versuchte, sein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand zu verstecken. »Er hat dich gerade ‘Dad’ genannt!«

»Nein, hat er nicht!«

»Oh ja, und wie er das hat! Ich muss das Maxim erzählen. Er wird es lieben!« Glaz erhob sich, doch Bandit griff nach seinem Arm.

»Halt einfach den Mund! Er hat sich nur versprochen.«

»Na klar! Aber das ist ein wunderbarer Versprecher und ich will, dass er es weiß!« Damit lief Glaz davon und rannte beinahe zu seinem Mann.

Bandit stand einfach nur da, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und dachte über die letzten fünf Minuten nach. Er wandte sich zu Noah um, welcher gerade dabei war, allen anderen Gute Nacht zu sagen und – eben noch ein 8-jähriges Kind – ihnen schöne Träume und einen guten Schlaf zu wünschen. Bandit wollte nicht zu viel in diesen einfachen Fehler hinein interpretieren oder über Dinge nachdenken, die nicht einmal real waren. Es war nur ein einfaches Versprechen gewesen, ein Fehler der Zunge oder des Unterbewusstseins des Kleinen und nichts weiter.

Als Noah schließlich bei Bandit ankam lächelte er ihn an und verließ den Raum an Bandits Seite. Sie zogen sich beide ihre Schlafklamotten an und kurz darauf war Noah eingeschlafen, angekuschelt an Doms Seite. Mittlerweile hatte der Kleine sich an die Schatten und Geräusche der Basis gewöhnt, sodass sie ihm nichts mehr ausmachten. Bandit lag einfach nur dort, Gott weiß wie lange, und dachte noch einmal über Noahs kleinen Versprecher nach. Er versuchte, die gesamte Situation zu verstehen, doch er konnte das eine und wichtigste Ding einfach nicht greifen: Warum so eine kleine Sache sein Herz so sehr wärmen konnte.

Als er schließlich einschlief, hatte er die schönsten Träume, die er jemals in seinem Leben gehabt hatte.

* * *

Am Mittwoch erreichte das letzte fehlende Team endlich die Basis und Team Rainbow war wieder vollständig. Blitz stellte Noah die Mitglieder der GIGN-Abteilung vor. Doc, Rook und Twitch als erstes. So wie es aussah, mochte er Doc von der ersten Sekunde an, sehr zu Tachankas Freude. Als er Montagne traf – den anderen Giganten, neben Sledge – stand er einfach nur da, sein Kinn traf den Boden und seine Augen glitzerten. Der große Franzose lächelte freundlich und beantwortete jede von Noahs Fragen mit einer Engelsgeduld.

Twitch umarmte Jäger fröhlich, Rook lächelte leicht zu Blitz und IQ und Doc betrachtete Bandit für eine gute Minute. »Du siehst gut aus.«

Der Deutsche blinzelte ein paar Mal. »Danke, schätze ich?«

»Die Wunder eines ausgewogenen Schlafes, hm?«

Bandit zuckte mit den Schultern und vermied eine richtige Antwort, doch Doc’s Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter. Um sich selbst vor weiteren Fragen zu schützen, wandte er sich stattdessen zu dem Kleinen. »Na los, Noah, lass uns essen gehen. Danach kannst du dich noch etwas mit Gilles unterhalten, in Ordnung?«

Der Junge nickte, dankte Montagne für seine Antworten und rannte schließlich auf Bandit zu. In den restlichen Stunden des Tages erklärte Noah immer wieder, dass er später einmal so groß und stark wie Montagne sein wollte, so gut kämpfen wollte, wie Kapkan und dass er ein Soldat werden will, um sie alle zu beschützen. Bandit hörte ihm zu, mit einem zarten Lächeln, als er die großen Pläne hörte, die Noah verwirklichen wollte. Er wollte ein Teil von Team Rainbow sein, gegen die bösen Leute kämpfen, ein Held sein, Seite an Seite mit Bandit und all den anderen. Der Deutsche unterbrach ihn kein einziges Mal, er wusste, wie sehr sie Noah alle am Herzen lagen. Er hörte einfach nur zu und genoss, was der Kleine so erzählte.

* * *

Die letzten Tage vergingen schneller als gedacht und machten Bandit mehr und mehr nervös in Erwartung auf Samstagmorgen. Immer öfter erwischte er sich dabei, wie er über Kapkans Worte nachdachte, dann die Dinge, die Glaz zu ihm sagte, manchmal sogar über Noahs Versprecher. Bandit wollte einen Weg finden, um ihn doch hier zu behalten, und sei es nur für ein paar Tage, für Stunden oder auch nur Minuten. Doch er erinnerte sich immer wieder daran, dass er gehen musste. Es war das Beste, wenn er an einem Ort war, wo er sicher war und wo er seine Familie um sich hatte. Trotzdem konnte Bandit nicht aufhören, über Wege nachzudenken, den Abschied noch ein wenig hinauszuschieben.

Freitagabend ließ er Noah so lange aufbleiben, wie der Kleine wollte. Wieder ein Versuch, den nächsten Morgen noch etwas hinauszuzögern. Sie verbrachten ihre Zeit im Aufenthaltsraum, unterhielten sich und sahen fern, mit Snacks, die IQ und Maestro besorgt hatten.

Der herannahende nächste Morgen hing schwer über jedem Anwesenden. Am Ende schlief Noah eng angekuschelt an Kapkan ein, seine anfängliche Angst vor dem Russen lange vergessen. Glaz beobachtete die beiden mit einem liebevollen Funkeln in seinen eisblauen Augen. Gegen 3 Uhr morgens setzte sich IQ zu Bandit und lehnte sich sanft an ihn.

»Wie geht es dir?«, fragte sie.

»Ich bin in Ordnung, denke ich.« Bandit begann unruhig mit seinen Daumen zu spielen.

»Etwas nervös?«

»Hah, ein bisschen. Ja.«

IQ lächelte ihn an. »Er wird uns nicht vergessen, vor allem dich nicht.«

»Und ich werde ihn nicht vergessen. Er hat mir mit einigem … Zeug wirklich geholfen.« Bandit zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern. IQ wusste, was er meinte, auch ohne dass er es aussprach.

»Ach ja? Interessant, nicht? Wie ein Kind die eigene Sichtweise verändern kann.« IQ tätschelte ihm den Rücken.

»Mhm. Ich werde ihn vermissen, doch wenigstens habe ich dann wieder das ganze Bett für mich allein.« Bandit kicherte.

IQ grinste ihn an. »Und deine Jacke?«

Bandit nickte lächelnd. »Die auch.«

»Wenn ich mir Timur so ansehe, sind wir nicht mehr weit davon entfernt, ein anderes adoptiertes Kind hier zu haben.«

Der Scharfschütze breitete soeben eine Decke über Kapkan und Noah aus, gab seinem Mann am Ende noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

»Sieht so aus, was?«

»Yeah.« IQ gähnte, während sie begann an einem der Sandwiches herum zu knabbern.

Bandits Blick wanderte durch den jetzt ruhigen Raum. Maestro war in einem der Sessel weggenickt, während Thermite in einem weiteren schon tief und fest eingeschlafen war, Rufus schlief zu seinen Füßen. Hin und wieder wedelte der Hund im Schlaf träge mit seinem Schwanz, wobei er jedes Mal sanft gegen Thermites Beine stieß. Tachanka schnarchte leise, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen saß er mehr oder weniger aufrecht am Tisch. Jäger und Fuze waren noch wach, spielten Karten und machten sich über Blitz lustig, welcher ebenfalls am Tisch eingeschlafen war. Jedoch weniger männlich im Vergleich zu Tachanka, da Blitz die harte Tischplatte einfach als Kissen benutze. Es war ein klasse Bild, welches sich vor Bandit ergab. Er lächelte seinen Kameraden zu, doch wandte sich schließlich wieder zu IQ um. »Ich könnte mich hieran gewöhnen.«

»Ich auch.«

Bald darauf steckte Doc seinen Kopf durch die Tür und sah sich um. Als er Tachanka sah, kam er vorsichtig näher und gab dem schlafenden Mann einen leichten Stoß. »Komm schon, дорогой, ab ins Bett.«

Tachanka blinzelte zu ihm auf und lächelte über den russischen Kosenamen. Er verabschiedete sich von jedem, der noch wach war, legte dann einen Arm um Docs Hüfte und verschwand zusammen mit dem Franzosen. Gähnend erhob sich Bandit und trat zu Kapkan und Noah. Behutsam hob er Noah hoch und fuhr ihm sanft über den Rücken, als er zu Glaz sah. »Ich bringe Noah ins Bett, Maxim überlasse ich dir, in Ordnung?«

Der Sniper nickte mit einem sanften Lächeln, ließ sich neben Kapkan nieder und weckte ihn mit leichten Küssen und Flüstereien. IQ kümmerte sich um die anderen, schickte sie ebenfalls in ihre Betten und winkte Bandit wie zum Abschied. Während er zu ihrem Quartier lief, mit einem müden Jäger und verschlafenen Blitz hinter sich, dachte er an den nächsten Tag und er spürte, wie Angst langsam in ihm hervorkroch. Doch bevor das überhand nehmen konnte, klammerte sich Noah im Schlaf noch fester an ihn, etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin murmelnd und leicht gähnend. Lächelnd ließ sich Bandit so wie sie waren, mit dem Kleinen noch immer in seinen Armen, auf seinem Bett nieder und zog die Decke über sie. Noah klammerte sich noch immer an ihn und öffnete nicht einmal die Augen. »Gute Nacht, Dom.«, flüsterte er.

»Gute Nacht, Großer.« Der Deutsche legte eine Hand auf Noahs Kopf und wunderbar schnell war er eingeschlafen.


	11. Die Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thatcher ist ein guter Mann. Er versucht einfach nur, seinen Job zu machen!

Als sie die Eingangshalle des Gebäudes betraten, stoppte Bandit in seinen Bewegungen, seine Hand zitterte an Noahs Schulter. Er sah nach unten zu dem Jungen, in dessen Gesicht sich sein eigener trauriger Ausdruck widerspiegelte. Noah wandte sich zu der Eingangstür um, sah zu Thatcher, welcher dort geduldig wartete. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter auf der anderen Seite dieser Tür auf ihn wartete und dass es so in Ordnung war.

Nach ihrem verschlafenen, trägen Erwachen an diesem Morgen und dem leckeren Frühstück, verbrachten sie den gesamten Morgen damit, fern zu sehen und nichts zu tun, genauso wie ein paar große Kinder. Nicht nur Bandit und Noah, sondern auch die komplette Spetsnaz und die restliche GSG9, zusammen mit Thermite, Maestro und Doc waren dabei. Jeder wollte noch so viel Zeit wie möglich mit dem Kleinen verbringen, bevor er gehen musste.

Den gesamten Morgen über verbrachte Bandit damit, zu beten, zu fragen, zu betteln. Er wünschte sich, Noahs Mutter würde sich verfahren, ihren Sohn vergessen und niemals hier her kommen um ihn mit nach Hause nehmen. Denn so sehr er zuvor auch versucht hatte, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er bereit für diesen Abschied war, wusste er, dass es eine dumme Lüge war. Er musste nur kurz zu Noah sehen, welcher soeben mit Jäger über irgendetwas kicherte und sofort wusste er, dass er noch nicht soweit war. Wie könnte er auch jemanden gehen lassen, der so viel für ihn getan hatte, ohne auch nur die geringste Ahnung davon zu haben?

Doch schon bald kam Thatcher zu ihnen und sagte ihnen, dass Noahs Mutter da wäre, um ihren Sohn abzuholen. Der Junge sah zu ihm, zitterte etwas, doch nickte und griff seinen Rucksack mit seinen Sachen und dem Walkie-Talkie. Bandit hatte den anderen gesagt, dass es für ihn in Ordnung war, doch nun, als sie dort in der Halle standen, wünschte er sich doch noch ein paar wenige Minuten mehr mit Noah. Dieser holte zitternd Luft und klammerte sich mit einem Schniefen an Bandits Hand. Große Tränen formten sich in seinen Augen, als er sich zu dem Deutschen umwandte.

»Es ist so weit, stimmt’s?«, flüsterte er.

Bandit sah ihn für ein paar Sekunden wortlos an, dann nickte er langsam und ging vor Noah in die Knie, legte seine Hände auf die Schultern des Kleinen. »Ja. Es ist Zeit, sich zu verabschieden.«

Eine Träne rollte über Noahs Gesicht, als er nickte, seine Lippen zitterten und seine Hände ballten sich angespannt zu Fäusten. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln drückte Bandit den Jungen eng an sich und wollte ihn nie mehr los lassen. Noah schlang seine Arme um Bandits Nacken und klammerte sich an ihn, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. »Gibt es wirklich keine Möglichkeit? Irgendwas? Bitte…«, flüsterte er und Bandit biss die Zähne zusammen, seine Hände immer noch zitternd.

Bevor er antworten konnte, trat Thatcher an sie heran. »Komm schon, Noah. Es ist Zeit, zu gehen.«

Bandit sah zu dem Briten auf, seine Augen voll mit Hass, doch sie beide wussten, dass er nicht auf Thatcher wütend war. Der ältere Mann hielt ohne zu Zögern seinem Blick stand und wartete geduldig. Schließlich sah Dom zur Seite, nickte langsam und ließ Noah los. Er sah dem Kleinen direkt in die Augen. »Wir werden uns wiedersehen, ich schwöre es. Wir werden da sein, wann immer du uns brauchst, okay?«

Immer mehr Tränen landeten auf dem Boden, als Noah nickte. »Okay!« Er wandte sich zu den anderen um, sah in die traurigen Gesichter und schniefte herzzerreißend.

Thatcher hielt ihm eine Hand hin. »Na komm.«

Noah trat neben ihn und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht. Der Brite legte ihm die Hand auf den Kopf und führte ihn sanft Richtung Haupteingang.

Bandit erhob sich und hatte Mühe damit, sich zusammen zu reißen. Er fühlte eine zarte Berührung am Rücken, als IQ ihm über die Schultern fuhr. Wohl auch in dem Versuch, sich selbst zu beruhigen, und nicht los zu heulen. Sie sah Noah mit zitternden Lippen hinterher. »Es ist besser so«, flüsterte sie. Bandit nickte leicht. Er schwieg, da er seiner Stimme im Moment nicht im Ansatz vertraute.

Als Noah neben ihm war, öffnete Thatcher die Tür. Bandit sah auf der anderen Seite ein großes Auto warten, ein Mann stand daneben, welcher Noah freundlich anlächelte. Als Noah mit dem Briten nach draußen trat, öffnete sich eine der Autotüren und eine schwarzhaarige junge Frau stieg aus. Sie sah blass und gestresst aus, mit abgekauten Fingernägeln. Als Noah sie sah, gefror er in seinen Bewegungen. Bandits Stirn legte sich skeptisch in Falten. Er schüttelte IQs Hand ab und trat ein paar Schritte näher.

»Komm schon, Noah. Es ist Zeit nach Hause zu gehen!«, hörte er die Stimme der Frau, doch sah, wie Noah versuchte, einen Schritt nach hinten zu treten. Thatcher hielt ihn zurück. Der Junge sah zu ihm auf, dann zu seiner Mutter, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Er sah über seine Schulter zurück zu der Gruppe, die drinnen wartete und biss sich auf die Lippe. Bandit trat einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn, versuchte zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging.

»Schatz, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für so etwas«, sagte die Frau, klang nun etwas irritiert. Noah schüttelte den Kopf und versteckte sich hinter Thatcher. Der ältere Operator sah zu ihm hinunter und schob ihn behutsam nach vorn.

»Na los, Noah, du musst jetzt gehen. Es ist gut so«, sagte er.

»Nein!« Bandit hörte den Schrei des Jungen und einen Moment später schlüpfte er unter Thatchers Hand hindurch. Bevor der auch nur die Chance hatte, ihn wieder zu erwischen, rannte er zurück in die Basis. Bandits Augen weiteten sich, als er das sah. Sein Blick schoss zu den anderen, doch seine Verwirrung spiegelte sich im Gesicht eines jeden der Anwesenden. Noah schmiss schwungvoll die Tür auf, rannte zu Bandit und klammerte sich an dessen Hüfte. Der Mann sah zu ihm hinunter und legte behutsam die Arme um ihn.

»Was machst du denn?«, flüsterte er. Er sah auf und sah direkt in Thatchers Augen. Der alte Mann war jetzt maximal auf die Palme gebracht. Er trat langsam näher, mit dem klaren Ziel, Noah wieder nach draußen zu schaffen und diese gesamte Misere endlich zu beenden. »Du kannst nicht hier bleiben, das weist du!«

Noah verbarg sein Gesicht in Bandits Jacke und flüsterte etwas Undeutliches. Die Verwirrung innerhalb Bandit stieg und so kniete er sich erneut vor den Jungen, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können, doch stattdessen sprang Noah in seine Arme und klammerte sich an seinen Hals. »Ich will nicht gehen. Bitte, zwing mich nicht!«

»Noah, du musst«, wisperte Bandit. Thatcher trat durch die nun offen stehenden Eingangstüren und sah aus, als würde er dem nächsten, der ihm Probleme machte, das Genick brechen. Bandit hatte den Briten bereits ein oder zweimal zuvor in diesem Stadium gesehen, doch eigentlich wollte er nie derjenige sein, der der Auslöser für dessen Ärger war. Er spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen.

»Aber du hast es mir versprochen.« Noah sah ihn an, seine Augen voller Angst.

Bandit blinzelte und erneut legte sich seine Stirn in Falten. »Was?«

»D-das du mich beschützen wirst. V-vor den Monstern«, flüsterte der Junge. Bandit sah ihm in die Augen, suchte nach einem Witz oder der typischen kindischen Sturheit, doch fand nichts dergleichen. Nur aufrichtige Angst. Er sah zur Tür, zu Noahs Mutter, welche nach wie vor dort stand. Sie hielt ihre Hände vor den Mund, in einer panischen, erschrockenen Geste. Sein Blick glitt weiter zu dem Mann neben dem Auto. Er sah ebenso fassungslos aus.

Bandit erinnerte sich an Kapkans Worte, daran, dass sie rein gar nichts wussten, warum Noah hier her kam oder warum der Kleine sich damals so sehr vor Caveira erschrocken hatte, welche seiner Mutter sehr ähnlich sah. Etwas machte _Klick_ in Bandit und er stand auf, als Thatcher vor ihn trat, schob den Jungen hinter sich.

Der Ältere der beiden schüttelte den Kopf in Unglaube. Seine Hände zitterten durch die unterdrückte Wut. »Was denkst du, was du hier tust?«

»Das Kind bleibt hier.« Er sah Thatcher in die Augen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er hörte ein Geräusch von den Soldaten hinter sich, verursacht durch Verwirrung und einigen gerechtfertigten Befürchtungen, wegen dem, was jetzt kommen würde. Keiner wollte mitansehen, wie Bandit durch die Hände ihres Chefs umkam, doch sie alle wussten, dass Thatcher auf die Palme zu bringen, manchmal das Letzte war, was man jemals tat.

»Du willst mich wohl verarschen!« Thatchers Stimme hatte an Lautstärke zugenommen. Bandit trat zurück und schob Noah noch etwas weiter hinter sich. Es war nicht unüblich für ihn, in einen Kampf mit Thatcher zu geraten, doch dieses Mal war es anders. Normalerweise würde er jetzt ebenfalls anfangen zu schreien, den anderen verspotten, fluchen, doch nie hätte er sich wirklich die Hände schmutzig gemacht. Doch dieses Mal… Dieses Mal war er bereit, Blut zu spucken, um Noah zu verteidigen.

»Das ist kein Witz.« Bandit löste langsam seinen Griff um Noah, schob ihn weiter zurück zu den anderen, während Thatcher mit Bandit beschäftigt war. Doch er war nicht schnell genug. Der Brite griff Noahs Arm, brachte den Kleinen damit zum Schreien.

»Lass diesen Schwachsinn, Dominic! Das ist lächerlich«, fauchte Thatcher ihn an und zog Noah zu sich, welcher gegen den eisernen Griff um seinen Arm ankämpfte.

Die Zeit blieb für einen Moment stehen, als Bandit die möglichen Ergebnisse und Möglichkeiten abwog. Er wusste, dass Thatcher niemals ein Kind verletzen würde, schon gar nicht eins, was er mochte. Er wusste, dass Noah zurück zu seiner Familie gebracht werden musste und dass er bereit war, ihn gehen zu lassen, wenn er sicher sein konnte, dass es ihm dort gut gehen würde. Doch im Moment hatte er Zweifel daran und an besagter Familie. Er wusste nicht genau, was es war, das er in Noahs Augen gesehen hatte, doch er wusste, dass er es herausfinden musste. Und er brauchte noch mehr Zeit dafür. Er wusste außerdem, dass Thatcher ihn dafür vielleicht aus dem Team kicken würde, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl, wenn er Noah beschützen wollte. Alles in allem war er Soldat, sein Job war es, das Kind in Sicherheit zu bringen. Das hatte oberste Priorität im Moment.

Der erste Schlag kam mit so viel Kraft, dass es Thatcher beinahe von den Füßen riss. Der ältere Mann verlor seinen Griff um Noah, welcher sich sofort losriss und hinter den anderen versteckte. Langsam wandte Thatcher sich zu Bandit, spuckte etwas Blut aus und griff eine Handvoll seiner Jacke. Bandit krallte seine Hände in Thatchers Arm, erwiderte dessen Blick und, wie erwartet, bekam er einen Schlag zurück, welcher ihn in seinen Grundfesten erschütterte. Das Gefühl von Thatchers Faust in seinem Gesicht war nicht das schönste überhaupt, abgesehen davon, hatte der Mann einen wirklich eisenharten Griff, doch Bandit war bereit für diesen Kampf. Er steckte einen weiteren brutalen Schlag ein, doch konterte mit einem kräftigen Tritt und attackierte ihn mit allem was er hatte. Glücklicherweise kamen die anderen wieder zu Sinnen, bevor ihre Schlägerei zu _wirklich_ ernsthaften Verletzungen führen konnte.

Es brauchte Tachanka und Blitz, um Thatcher von Bandit los zu reißen und Thermites und Kapkans volle Stärke, um ihren Freund davon abzuhalten, ihren Chef umzubringen. Und auch wenn sie kurz darauf getrennt werden konnten, war Bandit jederzeit bereit, dem Griff der beiden Soldaten zu entwischen und Thatcher noch einmal zu attackieren, wenn es nötig wäre.

Doc trat vor, unheimlich ruhig, im Gegensatz zu den anderen. »Alexandr, Maxim, bringt diese beiden in Mikes Büro. Doch haltet sie fern voneinander, wir brauchen nicht noch mehr Blut. Monika, bring Noah in dein Zimmer. Ich werde mit seinen Eltern sprechen und wir werden das klären wie Erwachsene.«

Jeder tat, was ihm gesagt worden war und schon bald saß Bandit erneut in Thatchers Büro. Sein Kopf hing noch immer etwas nach unten, schwach vom Schmerz. Er musste zugeben, dass Thatcher zu schlagen, nicht der cleverste Zug war, doch auf jeden Fall war es befriedigend. Thermite und Kapkan standen neben ihm, einer auf jeder Seite und beschützen sie beide vor dem jeweils anderen. Ihre Blicke lagen mit Sorge auf dem Briten. Der Mann war kurz davor, zu explodieren, während er sich sein schmerzendes Kinn rieb.

Kurz darauf kam Doc herein und trat neben Bandit.

»Was zum Teufel, Dominic? Was ist in dich gefahren?«

»Er hat Noah Schmerzen zugefügt.« Bandit zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Nein, hat er nicht und das weist du.«

Bandit wandte den Blick ab. »Er wollte nicht gehen -«

»Und deine Antwort darauf war, auf Mike einzuschlagen? Findest du das nicht ein wenig kindisch?« Doc hob eine Augenbraue. Keiner sagte etwas und Thermite verzog das Gesicht, angesichts Bandits schwacher Ausrede.

»Er ist nur ein Kind, verfickte Scheiße, _natürlich_ macht er einen Aufstand, wenn irgendetwas nicht so läuft, wie er es will, du bescheuerter Idiot!«, giftete Thatcher ihn an und stand auf. »Das hier ist alles Unsinn, ich bringe ihn nach Hause.«

Bandit erhob sich. »Wenn du das Kind noch einmal anfasst, bringe ich dich um.«


	12. Auf Wiedersehen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Mann, hier sind wir also!  
> Jetzt, da wir beim letzten Kapitel angekommen sind, bin ich zur selben Zeit glücklich und traurig. Es war eine sehr schöne Reise und ich bin wirklich froh, dass so viele Leute diese Geschichte gemocht haben und ihr bis zum Ende treu geblieben sind. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, mehr Sachen wie diese Story hier zu schreiben. Ich liebe es, die Operator aus ihrer Komfortzone zu holen und sie etwas an ihre Grenzen zu bringen. Ich könnte nicht glücklicher mit dem Ergebnis dieser Geschichte sein.
> 
> Und jetzt, ein letztes Mal noch viel Spaß! <3

Alle Anwesenden versteiften sich. Thatcher sah ihn mit großen Augen an. »Was hast du-«

»Fass das Kind noch ein einziges Mal an, Mike, und ich werde dich umbringen, bei Gott, ich schwöre es dir.« Bandit erwiderte seinen Blick. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand sich so benehmen gesehen. Die unterdrückte Angst und der Ärger, die in ihm tobten, ließen ihn zittern und er sah aus, als wäre er bereit, Noah mit wirklich allem zu verteidigen, was er hatte. Es war ihm todernst in diesem Moment.

Vielleicht war es das, was Thatcher in seinen Augen sah, denn langsam ebbte seine Wut ab und wurde stattdessen von Sorge ersetzt. »Warum würdest du deine Karriere für dieses Kind riskieren…?«

Bandit atmete tief durch. »Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich ihn vor den Monstern beschützen werde und-«

»Wovon redest du bitte?!« Der Brite trat einen Schritt näher.

»Er hat Angst vor seiner eigenen Mutter! Er hat es mir selbst erzählt!«

»Wann?!« Und da war Thatchers Zorn zurück, auf einem völlig neuen Level.

»Vorhin, als er zu mir zurück gerannt ist. Hör zu, wir wissen rein gar nichts über diese Frau und deshalb werde ich ihn nicht gehen lassen, bevor ich sicher sein kann, dass sie in Ordnung ist!«, knurrte Bandit.

Thatcher schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Noahs Hefter, welcher bis dahin auf seinem Tisch lag und hielt ihn Bandit vor die Nase. »Seine Mutter ist eine Ärztin! Sie hat drei Diplome, hilft jedes Jahr in Kinderkliniken aus und sie nimmt an jeder verdammten schulischen Aktivität teil, die Noah jemals hatte. Seine Lehrer sind allesamt begeistert von dieser Frau! Bei ihrem Mann ist es dasselbe, der Kleine ist einfach nur ein verwöhntes Kind, dass die Aufmerksamkeit etwas zu sehr genießt, die es momentan hinterher geworfen bekommt!«, endete Thatcher und knallte kraftvoll den Hefter auf den Tisch. Seufzend nahm ihn Doc wieder auf und blätterte durch die Seiten.

»Das hat rein gar nichts zu bedeuten!« Bandit zwang sich, Thatchers Blick Stand zu halten. »Sie könnte trotzdem-«

»Verdammt nochmal, Dominic, willst du so gerne wegen einem Kind suspendiert werden?!« Bandit sah dem alten Mann an, dass er seine Frage nicht rhetorisch meinte. »Sag noch ein Wort, Dom, ein einziges, und ich schwöre bei Gott, ich schmeiße dich raus. Ich habe bisher immer ein Auge zugedrückt bei deinen Streichen und der ganzen anderen Scheiße in den letzten Jahren, doch das hier ist genug! Dir ist das Kind zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen, du hast dich zu sehr beeinflussen lassen um noch klar denken zu können. Du verhältst dich komplett hysterisch!«

»Aber-«, begann Bandit noch einmal, doch Thatcher stoppte ihn mit erhobener Hand.

Bandit wandte den Blick ab, sah zu Kapkan, suchte nach Hilfe, doch der Russe konnte ebenso wenig tun wie er. Er war genauso wütend und frustriert, schien ihre gesamte Situation zu hassen. Zu Bandits großer Überraschung, erhob Doc das Wort.

»Es stimmt, Dom. Es steht alles hier. Es sind wirklich vorbildliche Leute…« Er stand auf und trat neben Bandit, zeigte ihm die Blätter. Der Deutsche fühlte sich mehr und mehr auf verlorenem Posten, als er die Zeilen überflog.

Thatcher seufzte. »Hör zu. Deine Zuneigung zu diesem Kind hat dich geblendet, ich verstehe das. Du willst ihn bloß beschützen, aber dafür gibt es keinen Grund, verstehst du das?«

»A-aber-«

»Schluss jetzt. Noah geht nach Hause!« Thatcher sah ihm tief in die Augen, bevor er sich zur Tür wandte. »Über deine Strafe reden wir später.«

Bandit ließ kraftlos den Kopf hängen und schmiss den Hefter zurück auf den Tisch, wobei etwas zwischen den Seiten hervor rutschte und langsam zu Boden segelte. Bandit ging in die Knie und hob ein kleines Foto auf. Es war ein Bild von einem dünnen Arm mit einer unschönen Verletzung.

»Mike, warte.« Doc nahm Bandit die Fotografie ab, besah sie sich und hielt sie dann den anderen hin. »Was ist das?«

»Das war in dem Hefter. Der Kleine ist irgendwo runter gefallen, keine Ahnung. Du bist der Arzt.«

»Gefallen?« Doc hob eine Augenbraue. Er blätterte erneut durch die Seiten, bis er die medizinischen Berichte fand. Während er sie eilig überflog, verspannten sich seine Schultern mehr und mehr.

Thatcher trat näher, mit ernstem Gesicht. »Was ist los, Gustave?«

»Es ist unmöglich, dass ein Sturz solch eine Verletzung verursacht. Es sind viel zu viele ärztliche Berichte allein aus Noahs Schule, Mike. Das ist nicht normal. Dom könnte Recht haben, Noah bleibt hier. Ich muss mit ihm reden.«

Bandit sah zu dem Sanitäter, dann zu den Blättern, doch die lateinischen Worte sagten ihm rein gar nichts. Er sah wieder auf und traf den Blick von Doc.

»Seine Mutter hat ihn misshandelt…?«, wisperte Bandit.

»Es ist eine Möglichkeit. Komm mit, ich brauche dich dafür.« Doc legte den Hefter weg und verließ ohne Weiteres Mikes Büro.

* * *

»Bekomme ich Ärger?«, flüsterte Noah zu Bandit, auf dem Weg zu Docs „Büro“, dem Hauptuntersuchungszimmer der Basis. Der Prankster lächelte ihn sanft an.

»Nein, tust du nicht. Wir wollen bloß noch ein paar Dinge überprüfen. Es wird genauso sein, wie ein normaler Besuch bei deinem Arzt, versprochen.«

Doc lächelte ebenfalls leicht, während er die Tür öffnete. Doch der Kleine wurde nervös, als er all die medizinischen Instrumente sah. »Ich- ich will nicht.«

»Warum?« Bandit ging neben ihm in die Knie, doch Noah mied seinen Blick. »Noah, bitte, sieh mich an.«

Zögerlich erwiderte Noah seinen Blick.

»Ich möchte dir helfen, doch dafür brauchen wir zuerst deine Hilfe. Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich dabei bin, sondern bloß du und Gustave, dann ist das für mich auch in Ordnung. Ich warte dann hier auf dich und kläre währenddessen alles andere. Du musst nicht zurück zu deiner Mom. Wo würdest du stattdessen gerne bleiben?«

Noah sah auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen. »B-bei meinem Dad«, flüsterte er.

Bandit hob behutsam Noahs Kinn an, sah ihm in die Augen und nickte. »Alles klar. Ich werde ihn anrufen, okay? Wir werden alles arrangieren, doch zuerst brauchen wir deine Hilfe. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Ich warte hier draußen und ich schwöre zu jedem Lebewesen auf dieser Erde, dass niemand dir je wieder weh tun wird.«

Noah hielt seinen Blick für ein paar Sekunden und nickte schließlich. Er schniefte. »Okay.«

»Soll ich hier warten?«

Wieder nickte Noah, griff nach Docs Hand und folgte ihm dann zögerlich durch die Tür. Sorge lähmte Bandits Bewegungen, als er sich etwas steif auf einem der unbequemen Stühle gegenüber der Tür niederließ und nervös an seinen Nägeln knabberte. Minuten fühlten sich an wie Stunden, als er über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten nachdachte, wie diese Sache ausgehen konnte. Es war schon Ewigkeiten her, seit er das letzte Mal so eine Angst gespürt hatte. Er wog jede mögliche Option ab, überdachte jeden Weg, dem Kleinen zu helfen, ihn vor dem zu bewahren, was er bereits durchgemacht hatte und ihm ein normales zu Hause zu beschaffen. Er wollte ihn beschützen, vor jedem möglichen Schaden.

Nach zwanzig Minuten öffnete sich die Tür erneut und sofort war Noah bei ihm, kletterte in seine Arme und schlang seine eigenen um Bandits Hals. Bandit drückte ihn an sich und verbarg sein Gesicht in der Schulter des Kleinen. Dann sah er zu Doc auf, spürte dabei, wie die Angst in ihm zunahm, als er in dessen Gesicht nach einer Antwort suchte und schlussendlich nickte Doc langsam. Bandits Augen weiteten sich und er konnte nichts tun, als Noah noch enger an sich zu ziehen, während seine Hände begannen zu zittern.

* * *

»Wie ist es möglich, dass jemand ein Kind so verletzen kann?« IQ sah zu Doc.

Eine Woche war vergangen, seitdem sie die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatten. Bandits Auge war immer noch blau von Thatchers Schlag, doch es war auf dem Weg der Heilung. Sie saßen in der Kantine, Noah schlief wie ein Stein in Doms Armen. Sie redeten über die letzten paar Tage, hörten Docs Worten zu und vergaßen dabei, dass es bereits 2 Uhr früh war. Es war ihr letzter Tag, den sie alle zusammen hatten.

Doc seufzte leicht. »Das ist eine sehr komplizierte Angelegenheit. Seine Mutter muss jeden Tag aufs Neue mit sehr viel Stress zu Recht kommen und ist damit inzwischen auf einem Level angekommen, wo sie sich selbst und alles um sie herum zerstört. Wahrscheinlich hat es mit kleinen Dingen angefangen, dass sie unschöne Sachen sagte, schneller laut wurde oder Noah vorwarf, dass er unartig war oder etwas ähnliches.« Der Mediziner sah zu Noah, dann zurück zu den anderen. »Dann wurde es schlimmer, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sie handgreiflich wurde. Auf diesem Wege konnte sie dem Stress und Ärger von ihrer Arbeit gut Herr werden.

Doch Noah sagte mir, dass sie es nachher immer bereute. Er erzählte mir, wie sie ihn umarmte, weinte und versprach, dass es nie wieder vorkommen würde, doch so einfach ist das nicht. Diese Sache ist der Grund, warum Noah weggelaufen ist. Gott sei Dank passierte es wohl nicht allzu oft, doch es erklärt eine Menge. Warum er allein baden wollte, warum er nie mit dir diskutiert hat.«

»Warum es für ihn so schlimm war, als ihm die elenden Tassen runtergefallen sind«, murmelte Bandit und vergrub sein Gesicht in Noahs Haaren. Dann sah er auf, zu Kapkan und Blitz. »Er hat sich damals so sehr vor Taina erschrocken, weil sie ihn mit ihren offenen Haaren an seine Mutter erinnert hat. Ich glaube, dass er sich die Sache mit dem Schlammmonster ausgedacht hat, weil ihn dein Schatten ebenfalls an die Geschichte erinnert hat.«

Kapkan seufzte und fuhr dem Kleinen sanft über den Rücken.

»Ja. Wahrscheinlich.« Doc nickte. »Ich bin wirklich erleichtert, dass sie es verstanden hat und wir nicht die Polizei rufen mussten. Sie hat stundenlang geweint, scheinbar wusste sie bereits, dass sie krank ist, doch das gesamte Ausmaß schien sie nicht erfassen zu können. Sie will ihren Sohn nie wieder verletzen und hat auf der Stelle alles akzeptiert, was ich ihr sagte.«

IQ wandte ihren Blick ab. »Was passiert jetzt mit seiner Mutter?«

»Ich werde mich darum kümmern.« Thatcher nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. »Das Sorgerecht geht an Noahs Vater. Seine Mutter kommt in psychologische Obhut in einem guten Krankenhaus, ich werde es von Zeit zu Zeit selbst kontrollieren.«

»Sie tut mir Leid«, seufzte IQ.

Doc nickte. »Mir auch, doch wenn es ihr besser geht, wird sie Noah treffen können und beide werden dann deutlich glücklicher und gesünder sein. Diese Dinge passieren immer wieder und sie sind so einfach zu übersehen. Ich bin ehrlich erleichtert, dass sie zugestimmt hat, eine Auszeit zu nehmen und sich zu erholen; genauso bei Noah. Er wird glücklich sein, sobald er bei seinem Vater ist.«

»Er war so schockiert, als ich ihn anrief.« Blitz sah zu Bandit mit einem Lächeln. »Doch er klang nach einem guten Menschen für mich. Er hat sofort sein Zeug gepackt und ist auf dem Weg nach England, um seinen Sohn hier aufzuziehen, da dieser bereits hier gelebt hat. Er wirkt vertrauenswürdig auf mich.«

Bandit verzog das Gesicht, als er den Blick erwiderte. »Das entscheide ich, wenn ich ihn sehe…!«

Blitz nickte nur und sah dann zu der großen Uhr an der Wand. »Ich denke, Noah sollte langsam ins Bett, morgen ist ein großer Tag für ihn.«

Bandit nickte und übergab Blitz das schlafende Kind. Als der Großteil des Teams gegangen war, sah er zu Thatcher. »Mike?«

Der Brite betrachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. »Ja?«

»Danke für deine Hilfe.« Bandit atmete tief durch. »Und ‘tschuldigung dafür, dass ich so respektlos war. Und für den Schlag. Und für alles andere.« Er rieb sich nervös über den Nacken.

Lachend schüttelte Thatcher den Kopf. »Ich hätte dir mehr vertrauen sollen«, antwortete er und nickte dabei. »Ich hätte zuhören sollen, doch das habe ich nicht. Tut mir Leid dafür.« Er hielt Bandit seine Hand hin. »Und dafür, dass ich dir gedroht habe, dich rauszuschmeißen. Aber ich werde mich nicht für den Schlag entschuldigen, das hat sich seit dem ersten Tag angestaut.«

Bandit grinste und nahm die dargebotene Hand an. »Tsk, fick dich.«

»Übrigens, nach alldem, wenn ich sehe, dass du jetzt nicht mehr so enthusiastisch bei der Arbeit bist, wie du es bei Noah warst, verprügle ich dich nochmal.«

Der Deutsche verdrehte die Augen. »Ach komm schon! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.«

»Und dann wird es nicht bei einem Mal bleiben. Ich werde es genießen.«

»Okay, okay, hör auf jetzt, du Verrückter!« Bandit warf seine Hände in die Luft. »Geh und knuddle deinen verdammten Kanadier, bevor ich meine Meinung ändere!«

Mit einem leichten selbstgefälligen Lächeln ließ Thatcher ihn allein. Als der Ältere gegangen war, begann Bandit, seinen Kopf zu schütteln und musste sich zusammenreißen, um das herzhafte Lachen zurück zu halten, was sich in ihm anbahnte. Sein Blick strich durch die leere Kantine, bevor er ebenfalls aufstand und Richtung Bett wanderte. Dieses Mal würde es ihm leichter fallen, sich zu verabschieden. Dieses Mal wusste er, dass Noah in guten Händen sein würde, auch wenn er dessen Dad noch nie gesprochen, geschweige denn gesehen hatte.

* * *

»Meine Fresse, Dominic, hör endlich auf damit!« Blitz beobachtete ihn mit einem Seufzen. »Er ist ein guter Mann, ich verspreche es dir!«

»Was denn? Das kannst du nicht wissen. Er könnte… Keine Ahnung, er könnte ein Massenmörder sein oder einer dieser Menschen, die die leere Milchpackung zurück in den Kühlschrank stellen, anstatt eine Neue zu holen!«

Lachend gab Blitz ihm einen leichten Schlag gegen die Schulter. »Jetzt beruhige dich endlich. Er ist nichts von alldem, stimmt‘s Noah?«

Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Heathrow Airport und dieses Mal waren sie bloß zu dritt. Der Plan besagte, dass sie beide Noah zum Flughafen brachten, dort seinen Vater trafen und ihm Noah übergaben, natürlich nur wenn der Mann einen normalen Eindruck auf sie machte und Noah einverstanden war, zu gehen.

An diesem Tag war Noah kaum aufzuhalten, die Aufregung ließ ihn keine Sekunde still stehen. Er hielt Bandits Hand, während er seinen Kopf in jede mögliche Richtung drehte und das Gewimmel an Menschen nach seinem Dad absuchte.

  
  


An diesem Morgen gestaltete sich die Verabschiedung für alle um so vieles einfacher. Der Junge umarmte jeden von ihnen und gab jedem seiner Freunde einen dicken kindlichen Schmatzer, bevor er versprach, sie schon bald besuchen zu kommen. Es war kein trauriger, tränennasser Abschied für sie, eher einer mit Liebe und leiser Hoffnung. Den großen, starken, allmächtigen Jäger mimend, der Kapkan nun einmal war, drückte er den Kleinen mehrere Minuten an sich, bevor Noah sich kichernd langsam von ihm löste. Der Russe grinste ihn an und trug ihm auf, das weiter zu üben, was er ihm beigebracht hatte. Glaz strich über Noahs Haare, bevor er ihn behutsam an sich zog. Tachanka zog ihn in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung, ignorierte die Fluchtversuche seitens Noah, solange, bis der Kleine laut lachen musste.

Fuze und Jäger schenkten Noah ein kleines Flugzeug, was sie für ihn aus übriggebliebenen Maschinenteilen gebastelt hatten. Es sah wirklich beeindruckend aus und Noah könnte sich nicht mehr darüber freuen. Als Noah vor ihr stand, verkniff sich IQ ihre Tränen so gut es ging und gab ihm stattdessen zwei Küsse auf seine Wangen und versprach ihm, dass sie auf Bandit achtgeben würde, auch wenn Noah nicht mehr da sein würde.

Maestro war nicht so gefasst, sondern heulte, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr und Noah schniefte ebenfalls herzzerreißend. Beide ärgerten sich über den Fakt, dass Maestro nicht bereits vom ersten Tag an da war. Der Italiener versprach, dass er, sobald sie sich wiedersahen, ein großes Festmahl für Noah veranstalten würde. Thermite gab Noah ein kräftiges High five und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Doc war als Letzter an der Reihe. Er kniete sich vor den Jungen hin und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. »Jetzt weißt du, wie und wo wir zu finden sind, sollte irgendetwas passieren. Doch ich bin sicher, es wird nichts schlimmes geschehen, okay?« Als Noah nickte, zog der Franzose ihn in eine kurze, enge Umarmung.

Am Ende schüttelte Noah sogar Thatchers riesige Hand, als der alte Mann sich von ihm verabschiedete.

Der Junge winkte ihnen allen vom Rücksitz aus zu, solange, bis sie außer Sichtweite waren; auf dem Weg zum Flughafen, zusammen mit Blitz und Bandit. Beide Männer dieses Mal spürbar ruhiger.

  
  


»Nein, ist er nicht!« Die Stimme der Kleinen riss Bandit aus seinen Gedanken. »Er ist der beste Dad überhaupt!«

Bandit legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, tat empört. »Nun, das habe ich noch zu entscheiden, ja?«

Lachend umarmte Noah ihn von der Seite. »Alles klar, Dom!«

Mit einem leichten Lächeln fuhr Bandit Noah über die Haare und legte einen Arm um dessen Schultern, drückte ihn kurz an sich. Dann warf er Blitz einen schnellen Blick zu. »Was macht er eigentlich? Was war sein Job in Übersee?«

»Er ist Mechaniker! Er repariert Autos und Bikes und so weiter.« Blitz betrachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Bandit ließ ein anerkennendes Summen hören.

»Okay, das ist ein ziemlich normaler Beruf, aber-«

»Oh Gott, noch ein weiteres _aber_ und ich verpasse dir auch eine.«

»Aber dieses Mal bitte auf die andere Seite, ich wollte schon mein ganzes Leben lang einmal ein Panda sein!« Bandit grinste ihn an und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Blitz schnaubte belustigt, doch kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten, da Noah plötzlich von ihrer Seite verschwand und los rannte.

»Dad!«, war sein aufgeregter Ruf zu hören.

Bandit stopfte seine nun freie Hand in seine Hosentasche und sah Noah mit einem traurigen Blick hinterher.

Doch das sollte sich schon bald ändern. Das Kind sprang in die geöffneten Arme eines komplett Fremden, doch das war nicht das Problem. Das Problem war, wie der Fremde aussah, denn wie sich herausstellte, war Noahs Vater umwerfend.

Er war groß und gutaussehend, breite Schultern, lange Beine und eine schlanke Taille. Ohne große Mühe hob er Noah mit starken Armen hoch und der Kleine überhäufte ihn mit Küssen überall verteilt in seinem mit Bart bedeckten Gesicht. Sein Blick, als er Noah ansah, war voll von Liebe, Hingabe und einem kleinen bisschen Schalk, welcher in seinen Augen zu sehen war. Es war beinahe derselbe Ausdruck, den Noah immer hatte, wenn er etwas im Schilde führte und Bandit verstand, wo der Zwerg diesen Blick her hatte.

Der Fremde hatte kurze Haare, derselbe dunkle Ton wie sein Sohn und große, freundliche Augen. Seine Lippen konnten nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Er drückte Noah glücklich an sich, so als wollte er ihn nie wieder loslassen und Bandit erkannte, dass der Kleine bei diesem Mann in wirklich guten Händen sein würde. Der Mann hörte dem Jungen in seinen Armen zu, nickte hin und wieder dabei und kurz darauf wandte er sich zu den beiden Operator um, folgte damit Noahs Fingerzeig. Bandit könnte schwören, er sah kurz ein Tattoo unter einem der Ärmel des Mannes hervorschauen, als er Noah wieder absetzte, und fühlte, sie seine Kehle plötzlich eng wurde.

Blitz betrachtete ihn wieder aus dem Augenwinkel mit dem selbstgefälligsten Grinsen, was Bandit jemals gesehen hatte. »Hast du schon gehört, dass, wenn ein gutaussehender Mann ein Kind um sich herum hat, er dadurch noch dreimal attraktiver wirkt?«

Bandit wandte sich ihm zu, mit dem Ziel, ihm seinen wunderschönen Mittelfinger zu präsentieren, doch er fühlte, wie seine Wangen plötzlich begannen zu brennen. Er versuchte, seinen Hals frei zu bekommen. »Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach die Fre-«

»Ahh, Sie sind sicher Nathan!« Blitz trat einen Schritt nach vorn, dem Mann entgegen und schüttelte dessen Hand mit einem breiten Lächeln.

»Nathan Taylor, aber nennen Sie mich Nate.« Der Mann nickte lächelnd. Seine Stimme tat Dinge mit Bandit, die sich dieser noch nicht eingestehen wollte.

»Ich bin Elias, wir hatten telefoniert. Das ist mein Kollege, Dominic!«

Bandit trat nun ebenfalls einen Schritt näher und hielt dem Mann seine nur dezent zitternde Hand hin. Er verspürte den Drang, Blitz zu töten, langsam und qualvoll, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass der Typ leidete.

»Schön Sie kennenzulernen, Dominic. Noah hat mir schon erzählt, wie Sie ihn beschützen haben… vor ihrem Boss?« Nate hob eine Augenbraue, während ein leichtes Lächeln an seinem Mundwinkel zupfte.

Blinzelnd nickte der überfahrene Deutsche und endlich gelang es ihm, sich wieder so weit zusammen zu reißen, um Worte bilden zu können. »Ja, schätze, wir hatten so etwas Ähnliches wie einen Kampf…«

Nate deutete mit einer vagen Bewegung zu seinem Auge. »Ja, etwas, hm?«

»Yeah, Dom hat Mike eine geklatscht!« Bandit hörte Noahs Stimme, doch er konnte einfach nicht seinen Blick von Nathan abwenden.

Bandit räusperte sich erneut, noch immer Probleme habend, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Oder überhaupt Worte. Und neben ihm hatte Blitz die Zeit seines Lebens, dieser kleine Scheißkerl.

»Es war kein großes Ding, normalerweise nutze ich nicht meine Fäuste, um Probleme zu lösen, ich schwöre.«

»Richtig, vielmehr bedienst du dich viel dem Sarkasmus und langen Pausen voll mit Schweigen«, warf Blitz mit einem engelsgleichen Lächeln ein.

Bandit warf ihm einen Blick zu und wünschte sich irgendeine Art Superkraft, sodass er seinem betrügerischen Freund endlich den Garaus machen konnte. Doch zu seiner großen Überraschung hörte er ein herzhaftes Lachen von Nathan, weshalb er sich wieder ihm zuwandte. Der Mann hatte sogar Grübchen. Dieselben die Noah auch hatte. Bandit steckte richtig tief in der Scheiße.

»Sagen Sie mir, wie ich mich bedanken kann. Dafür, dass Sie so lange auf Noah aufgepasst haben.«

»Können Dominic und die anderen uns von Zeit zu Zeit mal besuchen? Bitte Dad! Du musst sie alle kennenlernen, mein Freund Adriano hat einen Freund, der ein wahrer Riese ist! Er kann einen 22 Pfund schweren Hammer hochheben!«, begann der Kleine auch schon aufgeregt zu zwitschern.

Nate sah runter zu Noah. »Wirklich? Das ist echt ein großer Hammer«, meinte er und nickte zustimmend. »Ich bin sicher, dass sie uns besuchen können. Oder du schaust mal bei ihnen vorbei, wenn du das möchtest.«

Noah explodierte in reinste Begeisterung, sah erst zu Bandit, dann zurück zu seinem Vater. »Adriano hat mir versprochen, ein Festessen zu veranstalten, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen! Er hat einen richtig lustigen Akzent und einen Bart der kitzelt, doch er ist ein großer Softie, genauso wie all die anderen!«

»Wow, das müssen ja dann ziemlich viele sein.«

Blitz schnaubte belustigt über diese Aussage und wandte sich kurz ab, doch als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, kam er schließlich zu Bandits Rettung. »Stimmt, wir alle haben geholfen mit ihrem Sohn, doch Dominic hat mit Abstand das Meiste getan. Er war immerhin auch derjenige, der den Schlag eingesteckt hat.«

Bandit verdeckte sein buntes Auge mit einer zitternden Hand, versuchte nach wie vor, seinen Hals frei zu bekommen, und sah zur Seite. »Es war wirklich keine große Sache, Noah ist mir einfach ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen…«

»Es freut mich wirklich das zu hören. Kann ich es ihnen danken mit… vielleicht einem Abendessen?«, bot Nate mit einem sanften Lächeln an.

Bandit könnte schwören, dass er sich verhört hatte. »Was?«

Das Lächeln des Fremden wuchs. »Ich kenne mich mit den Restaurants rund um Hereford leider nicht besonders gut aus, doch dafür kann ich selbst recht gut kochen. Ich glaube, Noah würde es gefallen, Sie als unseren Gast zu haben, sobald wir etwas Ordnung in unsere Wohnung gebracht haben. Natürlich nur, wenn Sie damit ebenfalls einverstanden sind.«

Bandit leckte sich über die Lippen, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm jetzt völlig den Dienst, sodass er sich darauf beschränkte, hektisch zu nicken. Mit einem lauten, fröhlichen Ausruf sprang Noah in seine Arme, wodurch Bandit endlich die Chance bekam, wieder etwas Fassung zurück zu erlangen. Bandit fing ihn mit einer fließenden, geübten Bewegung auf, was langsam aber sicher zu einer Art pawlowschen Reflex wurde und Noah schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Bandit schloss die Augen, als er sein Gesicht kurz in der Schulter des Kleinen vergrub. Diese Geste schien eine wirklich entspannende Wirkung auf ihn zu haben.

Blitz lächelte Nathan an, der die Szene beobachtete. Noah hob den Kopf und sah zu Bandit. »Papa macht die besten Pancakes.«

»Besser als Monika?«, fragte Bandit, als bliebe ihm vor Schreck die Luft weg. Mit Noah auf dem Arm gelang es ihm irgendwie, den lächerlich attraktiven Mann auszublenden und sich nur auf den Jungen zu konzentrieren.

»Besser! Aber sag‘ ihr das nicht«, kicherte Noah.

Bandit grinste ihn frech an und sah dann zu Nathan auf. »Ich freue mich schon darauf!«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, euch hat diese Story genauso gut gefallen, wie mir! Lasst mich eure Meinung über diese Fanfiktion gerne wissen C:
> 
> ________________________________________________
> 
> Prae’s Kommentar:  
> Da sind wir! Ich will gar nicht zu viel sagen, das Wichtigste hat ToDragons ja immerhin schon für mich erledigt. Ich hoffe die Story und meine Übersetzung hat euch gefallen und ich konnte es ungefähr so rüber bringen, wie ich es selbst beim Lesen des Originals empfand.  
> Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch dabei geht, aber ich hätte so gern einen zweiten Teil. Oder was haltet ihr davon?
> 
> Liebste Grüße


End file.
